Justified Revenge
by Lacrease
Summary: How far will one's limits stretch when challenging God? Part II. Tablets of the Memory
1. Ruthless Wake

Disclaimer: UT2003 is the property of Epic Games and Digital Extremes. Other than its products is the imagination of the author. Characters such as Tanya Menace, Zack Vicklair, and others will make appearances in this book.

(a/n): Well, well, well. I wonder what all of you are thinking right now. This is the sequel to my previous work, "Vengeance For Blood". If you have not read the previous story, I advise you to do so because you will not know the main character's ambition and character. Those of you who have read it, I know you all and I love you all! Just want to say thanks one more time to all of you, that's all. Oh, and this story takes place during the UT2003. 

Well, ENJOY.

Justified Revenge 

****

**Chapter 1 ** **-Ruthless Wake-**

"For hope is but the dream of those that wake." –Mathew Prior (1664-1721)

            It was quite in the old tavern; a few groups of people scattered around corners, whispering and minding their own business. It wasn't one of the safest places to be during this time of day, but there are much more dangerous places, as well. 

            Alien races of different kind were up near the counter, drinking bear and other beverages. This is how it was today at Lunar Colonies, humans are not alone out there. Especially after a visit of the new Empire back at Earth, we had to escape it or face imprisonment.

            Funny how humans used to have the cutting-edge technology and were at brink of a Golden Age, when suddenly all was taken away with one wave from the Emperor and all came crushing down under it's own weight. Cutting-edge technology didn't help with that and soon humans have joined the club of the slaves. Wonder what our ancestors think of us now.

            There are not enough of us left as still free agents, most joining the resistance groups against the Emperor. Most of us are nothing but cowards, cowering in corners, praying to God for hope. What faith these people have. There are just a few that are lost to yet another deep misunderstanding. Misunderstanding about everything that this world is now today. 

            If you are a survivor, you'll understand soon enough that there is neither hope nor faith. Well maybe there is false hope but that's not something I'm ready to rely on. I don't have time to believe in things that do not exit. 

            Maybe some of these Sewer Rats will finally understand that God won't come down to Earth and just fix everything, giving humanity everything it ever had. Some believe that it is punishment from God, such as the Elders. But as I've heard God doesn't punish and I'm not a believer either.

            The way I do my business is quite simple. No one out there can help you, if you fall behind you are left behind. Just like in the military but without the training. And so I'm a Loner or a Scaper as some might call me as. But I don't care what the world is turning to. I only have one concern, Dessloch.  

            The only man that I used to love. Even a fierce warrior has a weakness and it turns out that Dessloch is mine. I have a lot to thank him for, bringing me to the Lunar Colonies and keeping me safe. But I'm not those types of women that are damsels in distress. I'm going to find out what happened to him and I won't go quietly at that, either.

            "Vicklair." I kept my voice cool and low so no one overheard what we are going to talk about. I walked over the round table he sat at and saw his smiling face. "Menace." He smiled as he offered me a seat, which I accepted with gratitude.

            It wasn't easy to get here, through all the security and the Imperial Guards. It was a pain and chaos out there. Slowly but surely the Resistance Group will be destroyed. Bounty Hunters are everywhere these days, as well as spies. You can't trust anyone out here, not that I ever did. 

            The trip was long, I had to take the tunnels underneath the city and it wasn't pretty. Some are cut off from oxygen, those sewers where only the bots are allowed. Security found themselves down there as well, had to take a few of them out. But at least I owned myself another weapon. 

            "Is it ready?" I asked him, as I tried to sound excited and at the same time quiet. 

            Zack Vicklair is a very old friend of mine. We two go back in history when I was still a teen. That was about ten years ago. He's a good pal and I count him as my older brother if not like my father. 

            He is an expert in computers and designing. His other expertises are strategy and weapon classification. To me, Zack is like a walking encyclopedia; ask any question and he'll know the answer.

            "As ready as it could be." Zack, unlike me, consumed his enthusiasm but was smiling viscously. 

            "Then let us go." I stood up from the table and he followed me.

            "And go we shall." 

            The both of us headed for the exit but stopped short as a group in black capes went into the old tavern. "Beggars." I whispered quietly as I looked around for another way out. "No." Zack said and I stared back at him. "Runners." 

            Great. Runners are those people who are wanted by the Emperor. I don't want to be staying long enough for the League to come and arrest us. Runners are dangerous people, because they carry horrendous burdens on their shoulders and most of the time those burdens fall on others.

            The Runner in the front looked up at us, as I couldn't read his face. Somehow I had a bad feeling that this certain individual knew who we were, and that is not a good thing. 

            "Tanya Menace? Zack Vicklair?" The hooded Runner asked. 

            "Who wants to know?" Zack sounded very dangerously, his mechanical, scarred eye proved that he means business; his hand slowly making it's away towards his hidden holster. 

            The Runner, as if knowing he is interrupting, raised his hands in alarm and sounded surprised, "We do not mean trouble, Vicklair. We are here to ask for help."

            "We do not deal with outsiders." I answered him, noticing Zack didn't ease off. We don't need a riot here, but Zack seems to be more suspicious of them than I would expect. Maybe they are not Runners after all.            

            "We are from the Resistance Group. Our leaders would like to speak to you about an important matter." The man said, sounding sincere, but that doesn't really matter. He's a Rebel and we aren't what you would call friends. They are trying to recruit people to help the Resistance Group, but I had enough of action past few years to last a lifetime. We don't want to help them deal with their own problems; we have plenty of our own. 

            "We have no business with your leaders." Zack voiced my thoughts, finally taking his hand away from the hidden weapon.

            "Please, we came a long way here. It was troublesome finding you." The Rebel pleaded.

            "Then your search was in vain." This time I spoke. "We don't have any important matter to discuss with your leaders. You have chosen your path and so did we. Now if you would excuse us, we will—"

            I didn't finish my sentence when the three Rebels swung their weapons in our faces at same time when my instincts kicked in, and I kicked away the assault gun from the guy in front of me as Zack drew out two Enforcer Navy Models and aimed at the other two.

            The people at the tavern gasped behind us, but I had no time to look at them. "Like I said. If you would excuse us, we will be going." I picked up the assault weapon he dropped and the two of us slowly walked out of the bar, Zack still had his guns trained.

            "They are starting to annoy me." I made myself clear when the two of us walked out. Both of us walked up to our GravBikes and I took my helmet and mounted the bike. It revved to life and we drove away.

            The door swung up into the ceiling after I finished typing in the code. Home sweet home, I thought as I entered with Zack and dropped my helmet on the nearest couch. Would have been homier if Dessloch would still be here, but the past is history written in stone. There was no way I could change the past, but I still have a shot at a future. I had a feeling that he was still alive—no, I believed that he was still alive. Dessloch is a survivor, like I am. 

            "Well what have the crew said?" I asked as I drowned in the couch comfortably and closed my eyes. 

            "That we are ready to go." I heard Zack's footsteps as he walked over to the couch opposite of me. "They are waiting for you, but we don't want to be late or they'll charge more money." Zack sounded disgusted.

            I opened my eyes and leaned forward with my hands knotted together. "How much will it cost?" I asked him in stillness. "Fifty thousand of American Dollars." I closed my eyes at his answer.

            Bastards. The Albategnius Space Station is the only station that flies in Sector Double E, which is the closet to where we are. It doesn't help that they are the only space station that can be bribed, either. 

            Going to Earth is one of the craziest ideas any colonist will have these days. It's dangerous and most of the time the colonists get imprisoned because the new Empire has his soldiers setting up a perimeter. Places like police stations, laboratories, super markets, fire departments, and many more are all under control of the Emperor. Everyone who is part of the Resistance Group live underground or in abandoned stations. To make it sound easier, it is same thing as people living in the sewers or in trash back on Earth. 

            "We'll make a stop on our way to there." Zack said, leaving me in question.

            "A stop?" I asked him, as I sounded surprised.

            "Yeah." Zack smiled. "Cripton said he has a present for you." 

            I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Cripton. He is definitely older than Zack and acts as though he was born yesterday; an optimist on the bright side but annoying on the dark one.

            "A present? Like what?  A C-4?" I made it sound like I was very interested, but Zack caught on quick, he always does.

            "No, something else. I won't spoil it for the old fart bag. But if you really wanted a C-4, go ask an Imperial Guard." Zack smiled at his own words.

            "Fart Bag? He isn't much older than you Zack? What does that make you?" I joked around with my clear voice.

            "A young fart bag? No, how about an old fruit cake." Zack's humor didn't falter, glad that he didn't take these things seriously. 

            "Well then, we better hurry. The launch will start soon and as you have said before, we wouldn't want to be late."  I stood up from the couch, Zack following me as he called to me, "You need to take anything?" 

            "No, I have arranged my equipment on Earth." I told him as the two of us went out and the door closed shut.

            "You still have some connections back on Earth?" Zack sounded surprised, but I wouldn't blame him. He didn't spend enough time as I did with my old team that I used to serve on, the team of the first stage of the Unreal Tournament. Too bad I couldn't keep my champion position, hopefully Malcolm is kicking ass, and for a good purpose. 

            "Does Boris ring a bell?" I mounted the GravBike. 

            "Boris?" 

            "Uh-huh. Before Dessloch left he said that if anything happens, I should contact him and I did." After I finished I put the helmet on. Zack mounted his own GravBike and nodded. "Alright then. Let's move." He took the helmet and put it on as we both headed for Cripton. 

            "Electro-Trauma?" I asked aloud as we silenced the bikes in front of an old building, with the wording dimming with crackling noises. "Doesn't the guy have a better imagination?" I swung my leg from the bike and stood on the ground. 

            Electro-Trauma was, also, used back on Earth. Cripton, the guy operating that building, saved my life with the modern Unreal technology. The Liandri raided the building shortly after our leave to the Lunar Colonies, and now he is here with the same title. He has some guts to put that up, if one of the people comes by here who works for the Empire, Cripton is as good as dead.

            "You know." Zack said as he mounted off his own bike and came up to the doors of the building. "You should be more thankful, that GUY saved your life, you know?"

            I rolled my eyes at his answer as I came up to him. "Yeah, well I'm not because I need to face more torture, more frustration, more of combat, and—oh yeah—the 'how-you-can't-remember-me' speech from Cripton, who also, uses his full name as a password. I mean, he isn't Einstein, he BEATS Einstein." I tried to sound as sarcastic as possible, but my performance only ranked me a frown. 

            Zack shook his head, "You know, Tanya, that tournament has changed you."

            "I'm glad you noticed. Too bad it didn't change you either. Maybe you'd be looking from my point of view instead." I walked passed him and opened the doors.

            "But it didn't change me." Zack defended himself as he walked into the building with me. "And I'm glad that it didn't, we would have been dead with our pessimistic, suicidal attitude." He finished as I raised one eyebrow, and walked down the poorly lit hallway.

            "Pessimistic, maybe. Suicidal, no." I pointed out as I crossed my hands and glanced over Zack. "You mean, pessimistic—yes, and suicidal, maybe?" His voice was dark with no humor written across his face. 

            I sighed as I dropped my hands to my side, trying to figure out if he was kidding or actually being serious. Sometimes it's hard to tell what Zack is up to, I give him credit for that, I always do. 

            We took a turn and walked up to what looked like a waiting room. Plenty of worn couches stood against the walls of the rectangular room and a huge chandelier with broken light bulbs. There was another exit opposite of which we came from.

            "Well?" I stopped in the middle of the room. "What now?" I asked Zack, looking around the broken interior. Zack leaned against the east wall, ignoring my question. I frowned but said nothing as I just stood in the middle. 

            "Don't move." A voice quietly said as a man approached from the hallway I was facing. My hands went straight for my weapon but I got a nudge at the back of my head with a barrel instead. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Another sly voice behind me, said. Quickly, I was disarmed as Zack still stood against the wall, smiling at the strangers who filed into the room and trained their guns at him.  

(a/n): First chapter up and took quite some time, even if I had it plan. Well, that's how it is. School started, and just wishing things would get easier, they have gotten harder instead. Well, at least the work isn't stopping me from writing. 

Hope you like the idea that I have showed in this chapter. Tell me what you think. Do you like the first-person perspective? Or should I go back to third-person?

A presto. 


	2. Truthful Hatred

(a/n): Grazie amici! Sono molto felice!!!!!!! Thank you for your wonderful comments. Okay this is the second chapter. Yes, it does take place during UT2003. As you have noticed Tanya has changed much overtime, and it doesn't sound like her at all. But you will all find out why. As you can, also, see Zack is pretty much the same. Here are some thanks.

**Fun:** Hahaha. I know how you feel. Sorry it took a long time but updates will be slower than usual. My classes are very difficult and the teachers give us piles of homework to do. It is plenty of work to take care of and by the time I'm done with my homework, the day is gone with no energy left within me. 

            Anyway, about Dess, you will find out EVERYTHING, I promise. Things will be explained and right now you are feeling just like Tanya; she, too, doesn't know where Dessloch is, and she attends to find him. Oh, and I'm happy you found the jokes amusing. Well, keep reading.

**Ace:** Ciao, Alex! Glad to see that you like the beginning of this story. I tried so hard on the first chapter. I'm into this story as much more than I was into "Vengeance For Blood". Hopefully it will be just as good….

            I think I hear Tanya saying something, "There is NO hope!" Haha. Joking. But she does have a point. ^_^ Well keep reading.   

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2** **-Truthful Hatred-**

"…I will have such revenges on you both that all the world shall – I will do such things, - What they are yet I know not, - but they shall be the terrors of the Earth…" –William Shakespeare (1564-1616)          

          "Zack?" I whispered his name as three people aimed their weapons at him, and I was at gunpoint. I didn't know what to think, only that I was stupid enough to get captured. I did not think these were Cripton's men; I was right about someone finding this place. 

            Worry started to fill over me as my eyes searched the interior, looking for something that I could use. "Well, well, well, isn't it the Tanya Menace." One of the men came up to me, toying with his weapon. "The former champion of the Unreal Tournament. It was harder finding you than we would have expected." The man's voice was clear and smooth, which only made me boil inside.

            Feeling helpless is not one of my favorite situations and I promised myself I never would. I'm not those types of people who would just drop everything and panic, I had to come up with a plan. But I didn't have one and the smile Zack was wearing was scaring as much as it was enlightening me. Maybe Zack is up to something; he never smiles in a bad situation unless he is the one who holds the cards.

            "This will be our first encounter, and I never imagined that it would be like this. I was hoping it would be more of like a challenging one." He continued as I could imagine him smiling. "That is why there is no hope." I breathed through my clenched teeth, making the man come towards me.

            He extended his hand to take my chin but protested by inching my face away. He didn't persist as he lowered his hand and looked down at me. I saw the lining of his mouth, and I was right; he was smiling, but there was one problem; I don't know what exactly he was smiling at.

            The man glanced over to Zack and then back at me. "Ah yes. The Liandri did mention Vicklair's name along with yours. Said something about corrupting their systems. Very impressive. Maybe you should learn from him." He was making fun of me, I figured. He caught me easily, I admit, but now he is mocking me. "You don't know anything." I hissed at him as I tried to move from one place, but got another nudge at the back of my head.

            "I don't, do I?" He smiled again and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then. How did Vicklair say? 'We would have been dead with our pessimistic, suicidal attitude?'"  

            I froze in place, questions filling up in my mind as I felt I was overloaded. "How—" I barely managed to let a word out. "How did you know?" My voice a whisper against the stillroom. I didn't receive an answer as the man smiled again. 

            "You see, Tanya." He folded his hands. "I know more than you think." And he sounded proud as well. I couldn't move, this man has been spying on me without me even knowing. How could I be so blind? How could I not have even noticed that something was wrong? This didn't sound like me; no I refused to be toyed around with like this.

            "Oh yeah?" I asked him in an instance. "You think you know everything?" He showed no sign of enthusiasm and so I acted. I grabbed the man's handgun in back of me, tilting my head to a side as a shot went off, missing the know-it-all bastard by an inch.

            I turned around and my fist found the man's nose, dropping him to the floor. I held onto the gun, turning around back at the man that just pissed me off. 

            Surprisingly he didn't twitch as I aimed a good shot at his head. My fingers went over the trigger carefully. The man smiled and started to clap. "Bravo." He simply said as he walked over to Zack and 3 more people. "But how will you help your friend?" I followed his gaze at the soldiers that were ready to shoot Zack. 

            "That gun has only one bullet left. You could check if you would like." He sounded like he was in control of this situation, and I started to fear that it wasn't far away from the truth. Thoughts ran to my mind about this situation was being staged. What if they are all Cripton's men playing tricks on me? I didn't know, but I wasn't about to play with Zack's life.

            "Who are you?" I whispered, trying not to show my concern. "Can you not guess, with that empty head of yours?" He mocked me once more, causing me to grit my teeth. "Well, you lost this round, Menace." 

            His sly voice and wording caused me to tighten my grip at the weapon, instinctively. He only smiled as he quickly swung the aim towards my friend. "Are you going to risk his life?" He asked, and I followed his gaze to Zack's all-of-a-sudden serious face. Not good, I thought. I only had one bullet, but he had his weapon trained on Zack.

            I didn't know what I would do. If I would get a clean shot but I was too scared to put Zack's life in danger. It would have been so much easier if he would be pointing his weapon at me, than I would have taken a shot. But he wasn't threatening my life; he was threatening Zack's. I would have risked mine, but I could not risk Zack's. I would never forgive myself. Maybe Zack was right after all; suicidal—maybe.

            "Put the gun down Tanya, you know you can't do it." The bastard said once more, making sweat pour down my temple from nervousness. I saw him smile again, that wicked, vicious smile. I held my weapon trained perfectly at his forehead, I had a clean shot; I would make it, but I wasn't so sure about Zack. 

            More sweat poured down me, not knowing if I should take a shot. I had him, right there, dead in the aim. But I was just too scared for Zack. My consciousness kicked in, as I was well aware that it was his life I was in control of. With my perfectly cutting-edge skills I could take this guy, I know could. 

            Suddenly three shots escaped the man's weapon, screaming in my ears as time slowed down. Three bullets cutting through air, escaping from his barrel as I instinctively shot the man, screaming for the person I cared so much for, "Zack!" 

            I turned towards my friend; not caring that the man I shot has dodged the bullet—

            —and so Zack standing against the wall, smiling with his confidence. Confusion darkened my mind as I ran towards him. "Zack, are you alright?" I asked him only now realizing that no one was aiming at him because they were all dead.

            "Tisk, tisk, tisk." The man I tried to shoot said as he came up to us. I leveled my weapon at his forehead and pressed the trigger but got an empty click instead. "You didn't believe me, did you?" He asked me and I stared with shock. 

            I felt the gun was taken from my hands by Zack, making me look at him. "What are you doing?" I asked him. Zack put a hand on my shoulder and looked at the hooded man. I followed his gaze and the man slid off his hood, reveling a pale white face with pupil-less, white eyes with dark, black hair. The man was a living, breathing Necris. 

            "Congratulations, Tanya." Zack squeezed my shoulder. "You have failed the test." My eyes snapped at him with even more confusion. "Test? What test?" I asked.

            "The test to see how good you are." The Necris said.

            "I'm going to kill Cripton. What is this? A new way of a password?" I whispered, knotting my fists and clenching my jaw, almost feeling the steam escape my ears. 

            "Cripton didn't arrange it this time." Zack said, taking my hands and undoing my fists as he ignored my comment on the password. "I was responsible."

            I stared at him for a moment when I felt the sudden urge to choke him. I wrenched my hands away and smacked him against his cheek. "That's for scaring the shit out of me." I went in for a punch but he caught my fist long before it reached his nose. "ARR!" I screamed, and hit his chest with my other hand that he ended up catching as well. 

            He smiled and shook his head as I continued to struggle. "The tournament DID change you." He let go of me and I nearly fell to the floor, stumbling to retain balance. I didn't say anything as I rubbed my wrists, looking dead into his eyes. I felt like killing him at this moment. 

            Suddenly remembering that there was a viewer, I quickly folded my hands and asked, "So, whose this?" I tapped my foot and glanced over to the Necris. "Lostis Zacron." The Necris extended his hand as HE introduced himself instead. "Pleasure to meet you." He said as I looked away and humphed. "Not the same from here." I whispered, but the two guys overheard me and frowned.

            "Don't give me that look, Vicklair." I said as I pushed my finger against his chest. "Look, Tanya—" He said, sighing. "—Let's just say it is better this way." He sounded sincere but I wasn't about to give up my stubbornness. 

            "Why?" I asked him, seeing that I was making it difficult for him. Good, he better learn from this.

            "Well, if Zacron wasn't here, Cripton would be dead." 

            "How come?" I asked, and resisted in adding that that would be a GOOD thing.

            "Because those soldiers were really from Liandri." Zack made it obvious.

            I quickly looked at him. "You serious?" I found him nod. 

            "There is not one place where you don't have at least one bud, is there?" I asked, crossing my arms. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Zack frowned. "I didn't say that." I walked back a few steps and took a look at Lostis. 

            His expression was neutral and yet somewhat patient. Hard to believe that someone like him would be Zack's friend, but than again Zack is a very flexible person and can get along fine with almost everyone, unlike me who got to make enemies everyday. 

            I shook my thoughts away and took a deep long breath and blew it out, as anger drifted away. But no matter, I still felt that I was irritated. "So?" I looked up at Zack. "How'd I do?" Zack looked at Lostis. "Let's just say; not so good." Lostis answered instead, making me stare at him with a dirty look. "No one asked you." I gave him that charming attitude of mine. It seemed Zacron, here, had something else to say but Zack shook his head.

            "Tanya, don't worry about it. I asked him to come because we need his help." Zack knotted his eyebrows as he stared at my so-what look. "Yeah." I turned my back towards him. "Sure we do." I wasn't about to budge that easily. I resented Zacron, plain and simple, and nobody—and I mean nobody—will change my mind.

            "I know where Luthor Loner is." Lostis' words didn't shock me for long as my hands went straight for his collar. It didn't help that I was shorter than the 6-feet Necris. "Where is he?!" I nearly spat at his face.

            Dessloch…Luthor Loner is his real name. I haven't seen him for such a long time. How could Lostis possibly know him? Isn't he from Liandri? 

            An image hit my head as my eyes widened. "No." I whispered. Dessloch…he was back at the tournament. That is the only explanation. Dessloch was going towards the AE Sector, saying he has business to take care of, but never came back. Liandri must have found him. 

            Horror and fear clouded me, making me feel lost, making me ANGRY. If they have hurt him, I will destroy them, starting with Zacron, here. 

            "If you would let me go, I will gladly tell you." Lostis said in his clear, smooth voice, definitely not afraid of what I might do to him. I gritted my teeth and pushed him against the wall. "Tanya." Zack said behind me and I put up my hand to silence him. "Don't start with this Zack." I said, my eyes fixed on the Necris. "I will never forgive."

            "I do not expect forgiveness, Tanya." Lostis said as he came up to me. "Because I have done nothing. If you want to see him again, you will listen to me. We can do this the hard way or the easy way, you choose." 

            Chains snapped inside of me as I felt like fire was developing around me. I launched at him, the two of us falling to the floor. I screamed as I was ready to hit him in the face, but he caught my fist and rolled to a side, landing on top of me. 

            "You cannot defeat me, Tanya." His voice was as calm as ever, making me shriek. I don't know what's gotten into me, but a monster has awoken inside of me. "ENOUGH!" Zack raised his voice as he came over. "We don't have time for your private war." Lostis got off of me and Zack pulled me up. "He has done nothing, Tanya. Accept that. Don't take your anger out on anyone. You will lose focus." 

            Blah, blah, blah, what's this? Another lesson? My eyes narrowed at Zack, and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Please Tanya." His voice soothing to ears. "Calm down. We will find him." I closed my eyes. _We will find him._ I wasn't too sure about that. I didn't know what I was sure of anymore.

            "It's just." I started as I closed my eyes, images of Dessloch flashing in my mind like a movie. "It's been so long." I whispered in a hurt voice. Dessloch, I miss him so much. What have I done to deserve this? Just when we were about to live happy lives, all was taken away once again. 

            "I know, Tanya. But you have to be patient. Trust me." Zack comforted me, but I knew that I couldn't feel patient. I have already lost somebody so dear to me. I don't want the same thing happening again. I refuse to be toyed around like this, I am in control of my own life, and I promise I will find him. 

            "I trust you." I quietly said, snapping my head at him. "You are right." I changed my tone. "Let's go. There isn't much time." Zack smiled and nodded. "That's right." The three of walked out of the room, towards Cripton. I promised myself, I wouldn't lose my composure again. I WILL find Dessloch, and I don't have to hope. 

            We walked down towards the basement, coming up against a regular door. "What?" I asked as Zack opened it. "He's hanging out in the cellar with his precious wine? No wonder he ain't right in the head." I commented. Lostis smiled but Zack only frowned. "You know, I give up." Zack said as all of us went down to what looked like an abandoned bunker. 

            There was no wine in this place but definitely no high-tech computer system either. There was a very awful smell in this area of something rotten, making my eyes squint as my hand covered my mouth and nose. "This guy hasn't been using a deodorant from quite sometime, huh?" I made another comment with my foul mouth. This time Zack completely ignored me. 

            The farther we went the more concentrated the smell got, making me feel like I'm going to pass out soon. "You know." I said as I finished walking through the slimy hallway and nearly stepped into a pile of sewer water. "Maybe it's not a deodorant, maybe he's really dead." Again I commented as I made a face when Zack stepped into the pile of filth. "This guy forgot when he cleaned out his room." Another comment that was yet ignored.

            We finally came up against heavy metallic doors. That's a surprise; I thought Cripton has decided to make friends with his fellow rats here. Now I understand the term "Sewer Rat", Cripton has made a perfect example. 

            "Password?" A man over an intercom asked, booming in the stillness. He didn't scare me as much as I felt annoyed. "Jason Dumb Ass Cripton." I said, making eyes fall my way. "Oh sorry, I forgot that we don't need to mention the middle name." I replied at the frowning faces. "Jason Cripton." I tried again, and the doors opened slowly.

            We went through the doors into a metallic hallway with lit lights and metallic grates for the floor. We came up into a large round room with computers operating and people walking around. 

            The room had an inside dome shape, with blue lights illuminating against the walls. On the left side of the room, against the wall, were glass cylinders attached to two machines horizontally with electric currents running inside of them. In the middle stood a supercomputer, powered up by the two large generators that stood near the electric currents. On the left were sort of what looked like clone tanks, the glass covered by a metallic cover. 

            There were a couple of personnel here, walking around with gadgets in their hands as others talked among themselves quietly. I've got to admit, I'm pretty surprised that he had such a nice little laboratory in his back pocket. It was, also, relieving that this room didn't stink with the horrible odor. 

            The armchair in front of the supercomputer rotated, and a man was seen sitting with folded hands. "Vicklair, Menace." The man said and stood up. "Good to see you friends." The 45-year old fart bag in front of us said. I stopped myself from saying that I wasn't as happy to see him. And what did he call us? Friends?

            Cripton got up and walked over to us, nodding at Zack and smiling at me. His eyes quickly searched their way to Zack's friend, Lostis. "And who is this, young fellow." Cripton asked as came up to him. "Lostis Zacron, this is Jason Cripton, the ultimate hacker and computer expert." Zack introduced him. 

            Ultimate hacker and computer expert? I wanted to laugh at Zack's words but I knew that Zack DID learn from this junky. I was more than happy to see that Zack's attitude is nothing of Jason's. 

            "Jason, this is my friend, Lostis, he came to help us get into the tournament." The two shook hands as my eyes snapped at Zack. 

            "The tournament, why do we need to go there?" I asked looking from Zack to Lostis. "Remember, I told you I know where Loner is?" Zacron asked. "Yes." I folded my hands and pasted a serious face, doubting that I want to hear the rest. "Well, he was imprisoned by the United Legions. The emperor said that he wants those that oppose him—"

            "—to be enslaved in the Unreal Tournament." I finished the sentence for him, and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, thinking about what I just learned. I was right after all; he was at the tournament. Dessloch escaped from the tournament two years ago. Now he is back. Those bastards, I'm going to have them killed. 

            "Yes. That does make sense. Ever since Doomsday, the League and Liandri were united as one by the Emperor." Cripton spoke up. "All the former staff in the League have been fired, killed, or imprisoned and a new staff have been hired. Nobody in the United Legions is human any longer."

            My gaze hit the floor as I felt that something inside me snapped. "Tanya?" Zack carefully asked. Rage built up inside of me, anger running through my veins as I stared at Cripton. "Unreal Tournament it is." I said and clutched my knuckles.

(a/n): Phew, another chapter done with. I liked this chapter. Shows the relationship between Tanya and Cripton, and shows that Zack and her are still close friends. 

Well, what do you think about Lostis? You all agree with Tanya? Think she'll kill him one day? Or do you think Cripton is higher on her list?

Anyway, do you think I'm starting to write better? Do I make fewer mistakes? I don't know, but it seems that I'm writing much more professionally than I used to. What do you think? 


	3. Underground

(a/n): Hi people! Yet another chapter. Sorry for a long delay but it'll be like this most of the time. Anyway, I just want to clear something up guys. I started to write on fanfiction not just for fun, but also to sharpen my writing. If you see something is wrong please point it out or give an example because I can't really see my own mistakes. It's really hard to correct your own mistakes because to you they don't seem like mistakes at all. So if you do see mistakes, please help me out and tell what I'm doing wrong, thanks. Well here are some thanks.

**Daniel Wesley Rydell:** Well, welcome back!!!!! I'm glad you think the story is nice; I am working hard on it. I'm just glad the imagination is pouring into me and I have a lot of things to write down. Well, what can I say? Keep reading cause I will keep on writing.

**Alex:** Hello good friend, thank you for the lovely compliments. About the errors that you said I made, can you help me out? I need to know what I'm doing wrong. I have no one to help me but you and the other people that are reading my story. So, if you see any errors, please show me what they are because it's very hard to correct my own work. I try, I really do but it seems that I don't see my mistakes because I think they are correct. So just tell me what I'm doing wrong. Thanks.

Anyway, enough of that. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I really did enjoy your review, full of emotions and that's what I like. I'm not going to kill you for liking Lostis; I like him myself, but don't expect forgiveness from Tanya. ^_^ You know her! And yeah, I agree with you about Cripton. I mean who uses his name for a password????? Well what can I say? Enjoy! Oh, do you mind if I'll keep on calling you Alex? I have gotten used to it. 

**Slash The Ironman:** Welcome back, old friend. I'm glad you liked the chapters. Are they any better than the first chapters of my other fic? Well keep on reading. Oh, and keep doing a good job on your story too. I can't wait 'till the next chapter. Well, keep reading. 

**Fun: **Oh Fun, I don't know what to say…THANK YOU!!!!!! Seriously, thank you so much, you give me courage to keep going and I am very happy. I'm really glad you think I'm writing better because that is what I wanted when I signed up on this site. Anyway, when she'll meet Dessloch, yeah, probably she will be more grown up. Yeah, she's getting easy with Cripton but Lostis…he'll need to watch his back. But I like Lostis, that's why I made him up, to teach little Trishy a lesson.

About you're English, I think it's cool. I know many people who learn English by themselves and I know it isn't easy. Best thing to do is not to give up and you are doing great, actually. So, I hope you will keep enjoying this story. ^_~ Enjoy.

One last note.

Enjoy.

_Chapter 3_ _-Underground-_

"I am not arguing with you – I am telling you." – James Whistler (1834-1903)

            I felt determined as everybody in the laboratory looked serious and was agreeing with me. "Right." Cripton said. "Lostis might help you get inside the tournament, but I can help you survive it." I looked at him. I was about to say another nasty comment, but his serious face stopped me. "How?" I asked instead, making Cripton smile, his vertical scar spoiling his face. 

            "Didn't Zack tell you? I have a present for you." Cripton said, smiling as he came up to the two cloning tanks. "What, you made a clone out of me? Gee, thanks." I folded my hands and frowned, causing him to smile wider. "Not exactly my area of expertise." Cripton continued as he started to type the code. "But I do have something that you would really like." 

            I didn't know what to tell him. The only real present Cripton ever gave me was bringing me back to life. It was a wonderful thing to do; me seeing Dessloch again and seeing that worried face of Zack's. But ever since Dessloch disappeared, I started to curse what has been done to me. I didn't want to live without Dessloch, and here I am, standing in front of yet another present. 

            When he finished typing in the code, Cripton looked up at me with a warm smile. "You can thank me later, Tanya." Cripton stood away from the right tank and the metallic cover slid up into the ceiling, displaying the glass container as steam escaped the tubular structure at the top of the tank.

            My eyes widened at what was held inside, I felt my mouth inching apart as I could hardly breathe. Inside was a suit, the types of suits that are used in the tournament, but I don't doubt one bit that this suit is just not any suit. 

            The suit was separate from the top and bottom. The top had an angular, tall collar with short sleeves with the abdomen exposed. It had armor for shoulders and the upper body, showing the material of the sleeves and the collar. With that came two black sporting gloves with exposed knuckles and the tips of the fingers. The pants were skin suit type. They reached up to the hips with a metallic blue belt and down to the ankles. The bottom came along with metallic boots that reached knee level. The suit's color was silver with light blue streaks running down in circular ways. The suit came with an accessory, the blue tanned sunglasses. I didn't have to guess what they were for.

            "I understand that I'm not your favorite person in the whole wide world." Cripton said, my eyes traveling from the work of art to him. "And I know that it is painful to live a life of torturing, especially after your loved ones taken away." Cripton walked up to me and put a hand on my left shoulder. "And because I do understand that I was partially responsible for the anger and suffering that you feel. I decided to help you through the torturing and suffering. I decided to help you get back for what you have been revived for. Tanya, this suit is for you. This suit will help you survive the Unreal Tournament." His gaze went towards the suit again and I saw him smile. 

            "This suit has everything; speed adjustment, strength upgrades, invisibility, camouflage, healing ability, and a defensive mode. But remember, its power core can be drained or damaged during battles, so be careful with it. Now, the sunglasses, they have X-ray vision, night vision, heat visions, and regular mode. In other words, it has everything to help you survive. I used your old man's research to built this suit. I got to admit, he was one talented engineer." Cripton said proudly as he patted my shoulder.

            My old man, my father, he designed the most extraordinary suit for me. He has said a long time ago that that suit was meant for me to take his place as champion of the tournament, but that was a long time ago. My father has been defeated when I was four years old and he has been killed during the process. Xan Kreigor was the man responsible, he has defeated my father cowardly and unfairly and became the champion of the Unreal Tournament. I grew enraged, and trained all my life to avenge my father's death. 

            Just before I left for the tournament, I stumbled against a secret room in my father's private quarters and found this magnificent suit. But because I could not take my father's place, I used the suit to get to the top and win the tournament. Xan's life was in my hands and I took it from him. Sadly, my position as champion didn't stay. I was on the run at that time, and criminals were not allowed to become champions. So I escaped, escaped far, far away, towards here; the Lunar Colonies.

            The suit's model was TrinityProject101. That's where my reign and legacy has started; under the name Trinity; the state of being three. I have well defined the name Trinity; I was undefeatable.

            I smiled deep inside, thinking of how I have done so much. I knew I could do it again. But this time, my cause is not to avenge anyone, it was to find someone. I don't know where that would take me, but if I will win the tournament, the human race may yet survive. But that is not my first priority. Time to continue my legacy…

            "Good luck out there, Tanya Menace." Cripton looked at me and brought me back to this world. I was shocked, I felt like I was frozen when I looked at the suit again and at the person who has made it. I didn't know what to say, what was there to say? This man would never give up loving me; I have known that all along. Maybe what I didn't realize was that, no matter how much I hated him, he would always love me, nothing would stop him from loving me, and he has proven that today. 

            "Jason—" Cripton put a finger to my lips. "Don't speak." I felt like I was hit in the gut. He knew that I didn't love him as much as he did me. He knew all those nasty comments that I say about him all the time. 

            I turned towards him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear and felt him hug me tighter. "No matter how much you hate me, Tanya." Cripton pulled back. "I would love you so much more. Even if you don't remember me." I wanted to smile, but I knew I couldn't. Instead I only nodded. 

            "Well, try it out Tanichka." I heard Zack behind me has said. "You are going to kick some serious ass this year." I smiled at Zack and nodded. "Right," I said as I looked back at the piece of art. I walked up to it and extended my hand for the top. 

            I finished putting on the outfit in the tank where I found it, out of my own modesty. If any of the guys thought I'd change in front of them, they deserve a good hit in their face. I came out of the tank, dressed in the tight skin suit that shaped my curves of my body and revealed my light abdominal muscles. It was a light suit and wasn't as tight as I thought it would be. 

            The guys were smiling with Cripton being the happiest one. "Put it to good use, Tanya, or Tanichka as Zack might say." Cripton said and put two of his hands together. "You look lovely, Tanya." Zack said as I spotted humor across his face. "But you have to do more than make the guys freeze when they stare at you." I smiled and promised myself, I'll get back at him on that. 

            "Well, it seems that we are all ready to go." Lostis said as he came up towards the exit. "Now we must come to Earth, I heard that a launch is ready for you." My happy-go-lucky heart suddenly fell and splattered to pieces. "The launch." I turned to Zack, "I have completely forgotten." Zack seemed serious himself as his gaze hit the floor.

            We barely managed to get fifty thousand dollars, but now they'll double the price. I didn't know what to do, and I had a feeling Zack didn't have one hundred thousand dollars as well. 

            "Not to worry." Lostis said with his calm voice. "I will handle this problem." I looked at him, quickly. "How?" I asked, looking concerned. "With this." He took out a small stone shining with red and smiled. "Necris' gold." Lostis said. "Worth nearly nothing on my homeland but worth millions of American dollars around here." His smile was evil and yet somewhat handsome on his face.

            "Then, what are we waiting for?" Zack asked. "Let's go." The three of us nodded and started to walk toward the exit. I suddenly stopped in front of the heavy double doors, remembering the stink of that disgusting smell. 

            "Um, Cripton?" I asked, turning around. "Can we all have rebreathers or something? I don't think I can handle that smell on the way back." Cripton smiled and shook his head. "Ah, Tanya. I wonder what you said about it when you were walking there." I smiled innocently and batted my eyes which made him smile wider. "On second thought, I don't want to know. Here you go." He gave each of us a rebreather. "Good choice." Zack said as he put it over his mouth and nose. "You wouldn't want to hear her little dirty mind open up to others." Zack smiled. "Hey." I nudged him, "Enough, let's go." Zack laughed and nodded, "Yeah, let's go."  

            We went out of the clean, odorless room into the bunker that gave me an image of a future sewer tunnel. The odor wasn't a killer this time, it was the mess that was here. Spiders, rats, and dirty water was dripping from the pipes that stood against the stained old walls which seemed they were going to close on you any minute. 

            I heard Zack and Lostis breathe through their rebreathers as mine sounded the loudest, wanting to pass here as quick as possible. Zack seemed to be taking his precious time, probably feeling like he's at home. Maybe not, after all Zack is a very organized, CLEAN person. I've seen the places he lives at, they would range from small rooms to large mansions, but no matter how small the room got, Zack would always have everything in place, and if the place was a mansion it was always clean. 

            As we made our way towards the exit, memories flashed in my head as I remembered how life in the tournament was. It wasn't one of my best times; in fact I hated that time of my life. But if I had never entered I would have never met Dessloch.

            It didn't start out as one of the greatest relationships. It started out with suspicion and hate. I couldn't have allowed myself to trust him because I knew what it's like to make mistakes. But things did turn around, but I haven't changed much. Today I feel terrible for pushing him away like that. I always feared for him and he did the same. I don't know how to explain it, but it was one my best times in life. I would always cherish it I knew I would. 

            "Alright, we're almost there." Zack's cool voice said quietly as we went up the stairs and into the old Electro-Trauma building. The three of us made our way towards the waiting room and saw the three dead bodies as we took off our rebreathers. I looked around for the guy that I had hit in the nose but found no signs of him. "He's gone." I said as I looked at Lostis. This is bad, I thought. 

            "Let him run." Lostis said. "He's not going to do anything about it." I looked at him with a questionable look. "Why?" My voice was dry. "Because he is one of mine men. A spy, like me." Lostis said and started to walk towards the poorly lit hallway. "The only thing he will do is whine when I get back to my base." Zack chuckled and nudged me on the shoulder to move on. I shrugged and followed them.

            We made our way outside with the two GravBikes parked towards its right. We only had two bikes; Lostis here would need to walk it. "Sorry Lostis, no ride for you." I said as I swung my leg over my bike and took my helmet as Zack sat on his. Lostis came up to me, and smiled.

            The ride was short as Sector ED, where we came from, and Sector Double E are next to one another. I was on Zack's GravBike, my arms around his waist, so I wouldn't fall, and Lostis was operating MY bike. Just when I thought I'll get away with it. I'll get Lostis for that. Who does he think he is???

            We rode our way towards the Albategnius Space Station that was in the Albategnius Crater. It wasn't the largest crater I saw on the moon, but a good Space Station could be built underground. Zack silenced his bike as he stopped a few miles away from the Crater. Lostis caught up to us soon afterwards.

            "Something is wrong." Lostis announced as he looked at the sky. "Yes." Zack agreed. My eyes followed Lostis' gaze and I saw exactly what he was seeing—empty space. "Their electro-magnetic field is down." Zack explained. "No electro-magnetic field, no ozone-layer in the atmosphere. No ozone-layer means that we're gonna fry." 

            "Can we go through the tunnels?" I asked with my soft voice, as I tilted my head, seeing the side of Zack's serious face. He seemed to think about it and then quickly nodded. "Yes, yes we can." He looked at me and smiled. "But we won't have the rebreathers to save us this time." I smiled sweetly and nudged him with my elbow. "Don't worry, hotshot, it doesn't smell as much as Cripton's bunker does." He shook his head and disbelief. "Ah, Tanichka, you are too much." For that I gave him my innocent smile. "Tunnels it is." Lostis said and we all rode away from that place.

            "Okay, it's clear." Zack spoke softly after he jumped down to the sewers as I heard him splashing puddles of water. "Tanya, you're next." He called out quietly, looking up into my nodding face. I held onto the two sides of the sewer hole and slowly lowered myself through the hole and jumped the rest of the way down. Zack caught me before I reached the ground, hands gripping my waist. He carefully let go of me, making sure I have my footing, and looked back up. 

            Soon afterwards, Lostis jumped down to a crouch, splashing the water in my direction. I flinched back as I felt some water hit my face, hands, and legs. "Sorry." Lostis said, only making me frown and think, _right._ I wiped the water from my face and shook the droplets into Lostis' direction, making him squint his eyes as a hint of water hit his face. "Sorry." I said and crossed my hands, seeing the frown on his face.

            "They must have had a leak in one of the other tunnels." Zack said, looking around the well-lit, silvery tunnel, ignoring the two of us. "Yeah." I said, looking down at my wet body. "I feel like I just took a shower." That comment made Zack look towards my direction. "A shower, huh?" He asked as he shook his head. "The last time I've heard, only pigs shower in dirt." I stared at him wide-eyed. "Oooh, Vicklair, you are so dead." I said, clutching my knuckles. He chuckled and raised his hands in front of me. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

            "How can you be sure it's this tunnel that didn't have a leak?" Lostis asked, breaking our eye contact. It was a good question, but I was too angry with Zack to even care. "Because this one is abandoned." Zack answered Lostis' question, completely changing his attitude. "Are you sure this tunnel if fully sealed?" Lostis asked again as he looked around carefully, worrying about another splash of water. 

            I rolled my eyes and folded my hands, thinking, this guy was all smiling and calm about a gun being shoved in his face, and now he is worrying about a leak? Boy, he must be a real great actor to fake that smile or he has a phobia. 

            "Well, I really don't know." Zack said, looking in my direction. _What,_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes. "But I'm hoping it is." My right eyebrow went up when he finished. "Hope, huh?" I asked as I sighed and went down the tunnel. "Yeah, well, good luck hoping." I waved back at the two guys. "Zack, it's a miracle you are still alive." I heard Lostis mumble, making me look back to see him coming my way. Zack shrugged and was right behind us as I turned back to walk.  

            "So, this is an abandoned sewer and it should lead us to the space station?" I asked getting a little suspicious about the part where this sewer is abandoned. "It should." Zack said behind me. "Unless they rebuild it, but I doubt it." I sighed again. "No Zack. Not that. That it is abandoned." I said as all of us came up to the end of the tunnel…and no there was no light at the end of it like in the legends.

            It was a large, round, rather dim room, at least 5 stories deep. Against the walls were other tunnel exits leading towards this place, us being at the very top. "Nice place." I said, looking around the room, shining with aluminum. "Has some homey touches." I folded my hands and looked at Zack. "This space station is beyond cutting-edge. Oh look, they also wax this area pretty good! Now I can see where our 50 thousand dollars would have gone into." I said with sarcasm and looked back at the hole in the ground.

            Zack shook his head and closed his eyes. "This is a sewer canal, not a space station. You should have known the difference by now." He said as he looked around. "But, as much as I hate to admit, you are right about the waxing. It's either that or they have acid go through here." 

            This time I ignored his comment and looked all the way down. "So basically, we can be melted into smudge if we are caught in the middle of it?" I asked. "Duh." Zack said, making me take a deep breath through my nose and narrow my eyes on him. "Zack—" I started and saw him smile. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He said again. "It's just that you are so—so—" He seemed to be trying to pick a word. "So—jumpy and cautious." He finally said, making me frown. What's with him? I had every right to act the way I wanted. "You should trust me by now, Tanichka. I've been here before, don't worry." 

            I breathed out the breath and looked at him. "Oh, alright. It's just that, you know how I don't like places like this, dirty, dark, don't know where's what." I saw him smile and nod. "I know." He said. "But don't worry, I'm here with you." He made me sigh again. "Yeah, okay." I said, looking down the canal. 

            Zack was the first to take the ladder that lead all the way down. I glanced at Lostis who has been quiet most of the time, probably amusing himself with a little theater me and Zack set up. 

            "If they have acid run through these tunnels—" Lostis looked at me with a serious face. "Then, how can this tunnel be abandoned?" I shrugged, figuring that he does have a point. I turned towards the ladder and followed Zack, thinking again that same thought, the thought that he hasn't changed ONE bit.

            We made our way down faster than I would have thought. Zack helped me the last three steps and I was happy to be back on my feet again. The air was colder here than it was up there, making me shiver. 

            Lostis followed quickly as I observed my surroundings, noting the three different ways we can go to. If only there was some sort of a sign it would be much easier, but there was none. Whoever uses these tunnels doesn't want anyone coming after them. Where I am standing, the light isn't as good as it is in the tunnels leading to who knows what. Water was scattered everywhere here, but I started to doubt that that was really water.

            "Now where?" I asked, feeling completely lost and the urge of taking a good long shower. "I don't like this place." Lostis stated and looked around with a careful look. "Tell me about it." I started and folded my hands. "I hate these types of places, reminds me of Cripton; creepy and gives you the feelings that the walls will collapse on you." I hugged myself, as I felt the cold air here. 

            Lostis looked at me. "That's not why I don't like it. I feel something bad is going to happen, very bad in fact." I looked at him with weirdness written across my face. "Are you a fortune teller?" I asked him and watched him shake his head. "Then, don't worry about it." My voice was cold and cruel as I sounded like an instructor.

            Lostis frowned but said nothing. I guess he is a quick learner because he just knows that there is no way he can win in an argument against me. 

            "Don't mind her." Zack said as he looked around the place. "She is the type of person who believes all is lost. No destiny, no hope, no faith, no breakfast, no teatime, and especially no lets-all-get-along thing with her. Can't blame her, she stopped eating breakfast at the age of 7 after someone told her that she was eating a rat-burger." Zack cracked with his weird humor and looked at me. Lostis smiled at Zack's strange jokes, causing me to think, _am I the only NORMAL person here?_

            "Did you hear that?" Lostis' smile turned into a serious face as he spoke. "What?" I asked him. "I hear nothing." Lostis looked at me. "Necris have very good hearing." Lostis explained. "And it doesn't sound good." He finished. 

            Sounds of something being moved rapidly and burning reached my ears. I slowly turned towards the north tunnel as I saw the tunnel heat up to a red color and a flame burst out, making us fall to the ground. "Bombardiers." Zack yelled through the fire that swallowed the room in flame. "Their clearing out the tunnels." He finished as he got to his feet. "Run, run!" Zack screamed as all of us ran down to the west tunnel, running as fast as our feet could take us. 

            Another sound was heard as I saw the tunnel's walls heat up in front of us. _Oh no_, I thought as my eyes widened at the flame that I saw coming towards us. I screamed and the last thing I felt was someone pulling me to a side.

(a/n): That's about it. The next chapter should be up soon. I hope you liked it. Well, tell me what you think about the little arguments Zack and Tanya are having. Like the quote said, "I am not arguing with you – I am telling you." Something Zack would say. Well till next time.

A presto.


	4. Ravaging Will

(a/n): Well, this wasn't such a long delay was it?? Okay, yes. It was a VERY long delay. I'm sorry. I was not feeling too well and the teachers just buried me alive with everything you can imagine; tests, homework, quizzes, projects, etc.

From now on, try to guess who would be the most likely person to believe in or say a certain quote that I usually write right before the question. The quote sometimes might describe a person as well. There is no price or anything but it just tells you how good you know a certain character. Here are some thanks. 

**Alex:** Thank you so much for such a lovely review. I really enjoyed reading it. I'm really glad you like how I make up characters. Yeah, it takes time to think up these characters and now I'm really glad things are turning out fine. Hmm. And about Lostis and Tanya's fanclub…sounds interesting, we'll just see. 

Thanks for pointing out the mistake. I see what I did wrong now. I'll try to correct these mistakes in the future, thanks.

**Fun:** Hello, good old friend!!! Wow, thank you so much. Really. I mean, wow. I'm really glad you think the quote fits Zack because I really couldn't explain the relationship between Tanya and him and then this quote said it all. And yeah, Tanya will be taught a lesson, Lostis being the teacher. ^_~

**Slash The Ironman: **Thank you for your compliments. I'm glad you think Tanya is tough. Well, she is definitely nowhere near announcing her defeat even though Zack tries so hard to prove her wrong. Oh well, that's Tanya. ^_~. I'm glad you are starting on your "The Assassin." I can't wait to read the next chap. 

On the last note.

Enjoy.

_Chapter 4_ _-Ravaging Will-_

"My resolution's plac'd, and I have nothing of a woman in me; now from head to foot I am marble-constant, now the fleeting-moon no planet is of mine." –William Shakespeare (1567-1616) 

            _The large Hybrid stood in front of me, strong and tall, ready to take my life. I was sprawling on the floor as I felt him grab me by my hair and forced me to look into his eyes. Red alien eyes bored into mine with such vengeance as I felt life slipping from my fingers. He laughed with his voice that sounded like death to my ears, and he threw me against the coffee table, glass splintering into my back causing me to scream from pain._

_            Heavy footsteps thundered and shook the place. The large Hybrid curled his clawed hands around my neck, fishing me out for my doom. Agony enveloped my body that tangled freely as I hung at his grasp. A sharp cutting sound burned through his chest as he dropped me back into the pile of glass._

_            My head snapped at the shooter, and saw Dessloch approach with the shock rifle, ready to protect me. I scream his name but nothing was voiced. I reach for him, afraid not to ever see him again. "Dessloch!" I screamed, appearing in my bedroom.        "Trinity!" He cried my name as he wrapped his hands around me. "Trish, its me!" He tried to calm me down as I stroke him and tried to run. He caught me before I got a chance to run and whirled me into bed. "Trish, what's wrong with you?" But then it really didn't matter what was wrong with me. He knew who I was. "Menace?" He asked. "Tanya Menace?" My heart raced, as I knew I couldn't let him live with knowing who I really was._

_            I was a fool as I stroke him with my dagger in his stomach, crying in the process, scared to think that I was wrong. _

_            "Dessloch!" I screamed inside my head, falling to the floor and grabbing my head. "Stop it! Get out of my head! Ahhh!" I screamed in agony afraid of the truth. _

_            "Trish? Trish!?" I looked around the darkness with everything gone._

_            "Tanichka? Tanya!" Another voice as they were coming together in my head, making me scream in horror. "DESSLOCH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed for him, I cried for him. I shut my eyes from my throbbing head that I was grabbing and all went dark._

_            "Trish." A soft voice forced my eyes opened. _

_            "Dess?" My voice echoed with fear. "Dess is it really you?" I asked as I felt him place his hands on my shoulders. _

_            "Yes, it is." Dessloch smiled at me. "I'm here with you." _

_            I hugged him as tears pour down my face, crying unstoppably. "Don't every leave me. Don't ever leave me!" I sobbed, feeling him caressing my hair and responding with, "I won't." "Promise?" My voice faltered as I pulled back to look at his face. _

_            "Dess?" I called his name, watching his wide eyes and open mouth. "Dess?" I shook him this time, more tears running from my eyes. "Dess, what's wrong?" I asked, my hand traveling to his face but stopped the minute I felt something warm. My eyes traveled at the wound in his stomach and a dagger in my hands. "Dess!?" I dropped the dagger and touched his face with my bloody hands and I stared at them. "No, no, no!" I screamed, backing away from my loved one's corpse and staring at my hands. "NO!!!! DESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Dessloch!!!!!" I sat up in bed in a quiet room. There was no blood, no weapons, no _Dessloch_. I closed my eyes and dropped back onto the pillow, thinking of what just happened. No, I haven't killed him I haven't killed Dessloch. It was wrong. He lives; we come here to the Lunar Colonies. 

            I took a deep breath as my headache was starting to move in. "Dessloch." The name spilled from my mouth again. Strange, and I thought that I was crying. Crying for him. But it is impossible, after all, I have promised I would never cry and there is nothing left anyway. I'm all dried out, and this time it isn't a lie.

            "Hey, you okay?" My eyes swung open at the voice and saw a pale, worried face. "Lostis?" I asked as I sat back up and looked at my surroundings. "What happened?" I asked finally becoming aware of the situation. The last thing I remember was us being in a tunnel collapse—no—not a tunnel collapse. Someone was clearing out the tunnels. 

            "Is Zack alright?" I looked back at him, seeing him nod.

            "Yes, you two were very lucky." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Your stats are fine, you're in medical wing, I brought you here. Don't worry everything will be fine." 

            "What about the launch?" I asked. "Have they cancelled it?" Lostis wore a worried face as he shook his head. "No." My heart dropped. I had to go back to Earth, no, I must go back to Earth. I closed my eyes and breathed a long breath out. "Don't worry." Lostis told me. "Things will turn out fine. I have a plan. You just rest here."

            My eyes narrowed down on him. "A plan?" I asked and dropped back. Great, not exactly what I want to be part of. "What kind of plan?" I asked. "I will fill you in later." On that note he walked away, leaving me in question. 

            I bet it wasn't a good plan at all, probably something about giving myself up to the United Legions or the Liandri. That's a definite no. That guy doesn't know whom he is dealing with, and if he won't be careful enough I'll accidentally blow his head apart.

            After minutes and minutes of waiting, I grew tired of lying in bed and just waiting for someone to pop up their head. Feeling frustrated, I stood up from bed and noticed I had Cripton's suit on. The healing ability was active, maybe that's why I didn't need any medical attention, I was glad too. Now, only how to turn it off…

            I looked for my gloves that were on the nightstand and I put them on. My eyes fell upon a small button on my right glove on the wristband that was glowing with green. I pressed it carefully and a hologram of functions dimmed across my forearm, and I felt a slight shock on my fingertips of my left hand. I lift my left hand, palm facing me, and saw small electronic pallets on my fingertips that were connected to my gloves.

            I figured what to do as my pointing finger went for the button that was labeled "Abl" and the other buttons faded as new appeared. My eyes set upon the blue hologram as a button with a medical cross glowed in green. I pressed the button and the glow dimmed and camouflaged with the blue configuration. When I was done, I pressed an X on top of the right corner of the hologram and the panel disappeared, the button on the wristband losing its light. "Cool." I smiled at the cool technology. I got to admit, no matter how bad Cripton can get, this suit is still nice. 

            I examined the room, carefully, seeing the gray rock form the walls, ceiling, and the floor. The door in front of me was an electronic one, those types that swing straight into the ceiling. The lights here were flat against the ceiling, giving of a soft radiant of blue light, creating a calm environment. 

            Too bad it wasn't really working, I am about to go crazy in here. I need to see if Zack is alright with my own eyes, I won't take just an answer from a guy that I just met. Sure Zack and Lostis maybe friends, but Lostis is not MY friend and I was suspicious of him of being a spy. But that's just me making more enemies along the way. What great hobby I have, great way of making friends. 

            I sighed inwardly and came up to the door that swung up and a large hall was revealed, covered with rock. I went inside, realizing that this was still a medical wing. There were tables, accessories, a scrub-tank, and monitors around this large room. My eyes quickly lay upon a berth that was occupied by a blonde-haired man.

            "Zack?" I asked as I came over to my friend, seeing his calm expression with closed eyes and a white bandage around his head. He was plugged into the machinery, his breathing was slow but steady.

            "He hit the ground pretty hard from the explosion." My head snapped at the clam voice behind me. Lostis' tall frame stood before me. "The ground?" I asked, looking back at my friend. "I pulled the two of you outta there into a concave dent that was in the tunnel, but the explosion was too strong. Zack's temple met with the ground pretty hard." 

            "What about me?" I looked at him with suspicious eyes. "You were pushed against me." He sat in a chair near Zack's bed and lowered his head slowly. "I was the only one left conscious so I tried to find a way out. Before I went for help, the wall happened to be an access door to this place. I figured what the heck and pulled you guys in and asked if anyone could help. They put you in medical beds and didn't bother me at all." He finished, but I had a feeling he had more to say; he just didn't want to say it. I couldn't blame him though; this Necris doesn't exactly feel like he's at home or with a family.

            I put a hand on Zack's forehead, looking into his closed eyes. "Thank you." I whispered to Lostis, feeling that it has sounded strange when it spilled out of my lips. I saw him nod and he said, "He should wake up soon." I felt a hand pat my shoulder and Lostis turned to walk away. 

            "Where are you going?" I asked, stopping him in his tracks, but not for long. "You'll find out soon enough." He said again with his mysteriousness. "Be careful with the crew here." He called out. "They aren't practically a friendly crowd. Keep your head down and watch your back." Lostis walked out of the medical wing, leaving me in even more questions. 

            I'll never know if I will ever figure Lostis out. To me he seems so mysterious and creepy in a certain way. I don't know how to describe it, but I feel that HE is not a friendly material himself. I do like one thing about him; his cautiousness. What really bugs me is that he reminds me of myself. I know I'm not the best person out there; especially with my attitude, but I really don't like people that are like me. There are not a lot of them, but I don't meet many of them. Whoever Lostis really is, he knows what is going on here he is just not ready to talk, not yet anyway.

            I felt a hand grab mine, my eyes traveling to Zack's. He was looking at me with his soft blue eye and a mechanical one. I bore my gaze into his good eye, baby blue eye that reflected a light soul and yet a not so happy life. I couldn't blame him, a life is not always such a perfect gift, especially during Zack's time. A man of 37, born in the year of the Great War, and yet he is still normal than most of the people his age. I was actually kind of glad that the tournament hasn't changed him, and I'm even gladder that the War hasn't killed him or his spirit.

            "Welcome back." I whispered, making him smile and rub my hand. "Good to be back." He answered back with sparkle in his eye. "I guess we are in the Albategnius Crater." I started, looking around the rock formation of the walls. "Maybe even in the Albategnius Space Station." I saw him nod. "Yes," He said as he closed his eyes. "I've been here before, they are not exactly what you would call welcoming but they are good professional pilots." I looked at him. "Lostis said the same. I don't know but he is creeping me out. I'm starting to think that everything he says that bad is going to happen, he's always right."  Zack chuckled. "Oh, don't be too sure. He's just precautious."

            I heard the door slid open into the medical area we were in and a man in a lab coat filed in with Liandri behind him. "There they are." The doctor pointed towards us as the Liandri solders trained their weapons. "Just precautious?" I asked Zack, as he seemed as surprised as I was.

            "Tanya Menace and Zack Vicklair." The troop started in front of us. "You are to be escorted back to Earth and into jail." Whoever the soldier was, he had perfect English. Either he is a human like I am or he is one of Lostis' buddies. "And what if we refuse?" I asked, trying to buy us time as Zack started to get up. "We have orders to shoot you down, then." He's a human; my mind told me, meaning this would be a peace of cake.

            "Such a shame." I said, finally seeing Zack on his feet. The soldier raised his weapon at me, but before he said anything else the ground below us rumbled. "What the hell?" One of them asked as a sound of an engine was heard. "Somebody fired up the Lunar Streak!" The doctor exclaimed over the loud noise.

            Two rockets blasted through the wall behind us, revealing another room with a spacecraft floating right above the ground. "Come on!" The voice through the intercom boomed. "Are you coming, or what?" Zack and I turned towards the jet and up a ramp that opened for us. 

            Fire zipped behind us, but because the craft was near; it was no problem getting on it. The spaceship's doors closed and I was in a cabin with Zack. "You okay?" I asked as I watched him get up. He nodded and smiled at me. "Never better." 

            Another blast was heard and the ship shook, forcing me into Zack's hands and him into a wall. I tried to get up from Zack but another explosion shook this place. "They must be retaliating!" I raised my voice over the crackling noises and explosions. Zack stood up and helped me up as well. His hand quickly grabbed hold of a handle overhead. "We need to get to the cockpit!" Zack yelled over the noises as he helped me walk through the room. 

            Getting to the cockpit was not as easy as it sounded. It was like Lostis was fighting a war with other space fighters, but things settled down after a while—when we were right behind the access door of the cockpit—yeah, real useful, would have been better if things quieted down a little earlier. 

            Zack opened the access door, seeing the back of Lostis' head sitting behind the controls. I quickly sat in one of the passenger seat as Zack sat in the co-pilot seat. "Everything okay?" Lostis asked in his calm, smooth voice. "We're fine." I sounded grumpy as I examined my wounded elbow. I really didn't care if I was hurt, it's same thing as a sting from a bee, what really bothered me was it was LOSTIS' fault and I hate everything about him. "Ow." I quietly said as I touched the light wound with my finger and felt it burn. "Don't worry." Zack said as he looked at me with a smile. "It'll heal before the wedding." My eyebrows knotted in a serious way, which made him chuckle and stick his gaze into open space. 

            "So." I decided to start the conversation, silence boring me. "Who called the Liandri? How'd they know how to find us, Lostis?" My tone was dark and serious and Lostis caught on quick. "You sound like it was my fault." He didn't look at me as he piloted the craft. "Well, how else did they know? You are the only contact they have that is with us? You sure you have no trackers on you? Who knows, they might have bugged you with some device." I said, not changing my tone and keeping a serious face. I was suspicious of Lostis and I don't care anymore that he is Zack's friend any longer. "I'm fine, end of story, Menace. If I would have called them I would've helped them arrest you." His tone darkened, as it still stayed smooth. 

            I looked out of the windshield and saw a tiny globe that used to be my home once. Earth, what a beautiful place it used to be, now it's nothing but a big humongous prison for humans. All my life I lived on Earth, accepting the bad things and good things with it. People used to be so strong and yet weak in some perspectives. Countries waged wars against one another, territories taken over, resistance groups, and terrorists were all part of what Earth used to be. Now, humans had put aside their difference, terrorist or law enforcement, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered but on the fact of staying alive and getting these aliens off our home planet.

            "Lostis, I don't think we should just go in like this. They'll spot us." Zack said as he was scanning a hologram map. "Don't worry." Lostis said with reassurance. "I don't steel often, but when I do I make sure I steel the best, the hottest, the newest." Lostis shot a look at Zack and quickly back in space in front of him. "This baby has a stealth capability. Don't worry, they won't know we're here." Zack seemed to nod, as he seemed to relax his shoulders.

            I didn't know what to think, but if Lostis will get us there undetected my appearance at the tournament would be more unexpected. I had to find Dessloch, and I'll do anything to find him. Him and I have made a promise and if he cannot keep that promise, I will make sure I will keep it. Dessloch, I will find you. I promise.

(a/n): Well, what do you think? Think Lostis is as dark and mysterious as Tanya or he's really extreme? Updates will be slow, thanks to classes. 

The quote is from Trinity's point of view.


	5. New Arrival

(a/n): So sorry guys!!!! I'm piled with homework and I really don't have any time to type my chapters. But I do have some chapters written down in pen that I wrote over my free time. Please be patient. Here is chapter five and I'll be honest with you, it's not a long chapter. Here are some thanks.

**Alex:** Lostis was nice, huh? Well I guess it will all get balanced out here. He isn't such a goodie-little-two-shoes, you know. ^_~ But that's what I like about Lostis!!!! 

**Fun:** Thank you so much!!! I'm glad you like Lostis. He is supposed to balance Trish out or otherwise she'll be too bossy. Thanks for your compliments and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

**Slash the Ironman:** I'm glad you like the previous chapter, it gives me a lot of confidence. 

About your story…it's been pretty long, but I'm not complaining. Just wonder what is it this time? You recruited a new army of darkness, okay, I guess that's a good reason. But, what's wrong now? You had to train those sack of bones??? ^_^ Well I hope you will update soon. Until then, Enjoy.

**Daniel Wesley Rydell: **Ooohh. Starting to think Lostis has something up his sleeve, huh? I don't blame you, it does seem like Lostis is on his own side. I'm glad you don't think he's a bad guy, but I don't know how you would think of him after this chapter… Thanks for your compliments.

Enjoy.

_Chapter 5_ _-New Arrival-_

"I must be cruel only to be kind." – William Shakespeare (1564-1616)

            "You really hate him don't you?" Zack asked as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall of the room we were in. I looked up at him as I sat behind a table and sighed. "I don't know, Zack." I curled my bangs as I started to think. "Sometimes I feel he's hiding something and his intentions are much more than it seems." I placed my hands under my chin and looked down at the table. "He's rude, selfish, secretive—" I held out my left hand as I described him. "He's so—so—" I tried to described him but nothing came to my mind. "—like you?" Zack asked, making me drop my hand on the table and look at him again. "Yes." I said, realizing that is what's bothering me the most. "Not that I'm rude or anything like that." I quickly said, suddenly realizing that I was, also, describing myself.

            Zack smiled warmly and sat opposite of me. He took my hand and looked into my eyes. "Don't worry." He said softly. "Everything will be fine. I know it." I sighed and looked away as I didn't feel any better. "What if anything won't be fine, what if this will turn into a disaster, what if Lostis will bring a problem?" Zack's grip tightened. "Then, let's hope things will turn out fine." I didn't twitch at his answer, I felt that he has said that on purpose. Hope, yeah right, that will get us somewhere, I thought. 

            Suddenly I felt him turn my chin towards him. "Alright, then." He said softly. "If something will go wrong we'll deal with it, then. It's not going to be the end of the world. If something goes wrong, we will be able to handle it." He smiled gently. "I just know it." I smiled, thinking of what he just said. Zack's right, I thought. He was absolutely right and it was time for me to stop arguing with him. "Listen, Tanya." Zack took both of my hands. "I know you don't believe in hope, and it's really not that bad. But since you don't believe in hope." His gaze was calming as his voice was carefully choosing words. "Then don't believe in doubt." Suddenly I froze at his words. _If you don't believe in hope then don't believe in doubt._ He had a point and a good one, I thought, but this doesn't change anything between me and Lostis. Simply put; he's a dead man.

            "You're right." I stood up and smiled at my old friend. "Thanks." I put a hand on his shoulder which he took with a smile while nodding. We locked gazes with one another, the locks that just made you think and see through what the two of us have gone through; war, death, sorrow, but we are still here. We are still that fire burning bright in darkness. 

            "Alright." Lostis' smooth voice came through the speaker. "Prepare for landing." I held my gaze with Zack's awhile longer and soon retreated to my quarters, thinking of what he and I talked about today. That's how Zack is all the time. Always teaching me something new, and enlightening me. I love him like a true brother.

            Lostis made a soft landing, as I was getting ready for the hardest thing I thought I'd be doing this time. The tournament was tough, I knew that and I didn't doubt that I might have trouble, but that's not what I'm worried about. 

            I'm more worried about that Zack wouldn't be there. He's not going to go to the tournament and I don't blame him. Zack has seen too much violence to last a lifetime. That is his very reason for leaving with me towards the Lunar Colonies. But no matter how hard he tries to stay away from trouble, trouble finds him. What I'm really glad about is that he knows how do deal with these problems, that's Zack. Every since I was little, I noticed how he knew what to do. 

            I looked at the door that slid up into the ceiling, seeing Lostis' serious face. "What are you doing in MY quarters?" I didn't care how I sounded. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry. There are a few things that belong to me here." He said in his smooth and yet cruel, dark voice. He came up to the bunker beds and reached for a bag on the top bed. I just watched him, feeling blood boil inside me. "Get out." I simply said and pointed to the door. He didn't move as he was inspecting the bag. 

            I breathed a long breath out, trying to calm myself so I didn't rip him to pieces. I turned around and started to brush my hair violently, my eyes narrowed at him through the mirror. "There is something I should tell you." Lostis said as he looked at me. I didn't answer him, as I knew that if I'm going to open my mouth it was only to curse this freak out. 

            "You know Tanya." Lostis came up behind me. "We would be much better partners if you wouldn't hate me so much." He watched the brush go through my long black hair as he noticed that I obviously had no knots and was done with the brush. But I didn't care; I wanted this guy to leave me alone. He quickly took the brush from my hands and put it down, making me stare at him. "Don't touch my belongings." I looked at him seriously as I went for my bag and started to pack, trying to make myself busy.

            "Tanya, look. We got off a bad start—" 

            "—You noticed?" I interrupted him. "Well, I don't care. I don't need you, Lostis. So just get out of my room." I nearly barked at him as he kept his distance. I heard him sigh for the first time. I must be really getting through him. Oh good, I thought. "Now get out." I turned around to look at him but he was gone.

            I decided to see Zack again, as I entered his quarters. "Zack, I need to talk to…you." I looked at his empty room with things out of place; papers on the floor, the table broken, and—blood. "ZACK!" I screamed his name again but didn't find him. 

            "Oh, no, no, no." I ran out of the room as I went into the place I was talking with him earlier. "Zack!" I said his name again, seeing him against a wall as a woman was aiming at him with a weapon.

            "What's going on? Whose this?" I said, watching her hold the weapon that is shaking in her hands. "Stay back." She warned in her soft voice, as she seemed like she didn't know what she was doing. 

            My eyes found Zack's gaze and soon his wound that he was covering with his hand as he supported himself against the wall with another. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked, quickly showing my hostility, which made her back away. "I'm Doctor Veronica Ross and I don't know what I'm doing here, but maybe you know." My eyes widened with surprise. "I don't know why you're here." 

            "Don't play stupid with me. You kidnapped me." I heard a cry of laughter from Zack as he voiced my feelings. Oh, yeah, he thinks she's stupid. If only Lostis would have heard this, the 24 hour serious Zacron. "What do you find so funny?" The woman asked, as she looked confused at the injured man. 

             "Zack, I think it's enough; she has a weapon, you know." I said as I started to look serious. A handgun in scared hands is dangerous, very dangerous. "Don't worry." Zack said. "You sound so sure." The woman said as she backed away straight into a wall. "You are a doctor. You took an oath. You can't hurt me because I'm not hurting you." The doc froze at his words. Zack hit the jackpot once again. He started to come up to the doctor who started to scream. "I'll shoot, I swear it." She said as Zack came closer. 

            I didn't know what was going on through his head. I guessed that she shot him; I have no idea what makes him think she won't do it again. "You shouldn't swear, you know." He said in his intelligent voice, as he was a foot away from her. "Stay back." She said with her soft voice. 

            Zack took the gun from her carefully and holstered it. There was silence in the room, and suddenly I ran up to Zack. "Are you alright?" I asked him as I seriously looked at his wound in his abdomen. "I'll be fine." He grunted as he looked at the doctor. "Look Miss Ross." He started. "We haven't kidnapped you, we 'kidnapped' the shuttle." Zack said. He started to walk out of the room. "You're just going to leave her here?" I asked, looking back at him. "Yeah, basically." He said as he walked out.

            "Listen, you witch." I shot a deadly look in the doctor's direction. "You have hurt my friend and now you are going to heal him, you got it?" My voice was cruel, as she seemed to be scared. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she compressed herself against the wall. "You better be. You are lucky he left you alive." I said as I started to walk out of the room. The door slid open and I went out of the room, locking the door to make sure she won't cause any further damage.

            Earth. How beautiful it was. Finally seeing the blue sky and feeling the cool breeze blowing through my hair, breathing the air deeply into my lungs, hearing sounds from insects that you would never hear at the Lunar Colonies. But thinking about what is really going on made me ache, for Earth is such a beautiful place and is now controlled by some Alien Government. Made me want to be sick, made me think of Lostis. 

            "Well." Zack came up behind me and looked into the sky. He closed his eyes and smiled as wind blew against his body. He must have missed this place; he was here longer then I have. "I guess this is were we part once again." Zack said as I nodded. "That's right." I said as I looked at the beauty. 

            Last time we parted was, also, before I went off to my father's house a few months before I joined the tournament. I don't know how I will manage without him for I knew I wouldn't be seeing him for quite sometime. 

            I felt him grab my hand and leaned to kiss it. "This is where you will rise from the ashes of mankind." He said with a smile. "Remember where you're from, Tanichka. Remember who you are, and most importantly remember everyone who's out there cheering you on." 

            I smiled as I looked into his good eye once again. "I will, Zack." I said. "I know I will and I don't have to hope." 

            He smiled at my words as he added. "Then you must have no doubt." 

            I nodded. "Right." 

            He squeezed my hand and smiled. "Go kick some ass, Tanichka." 

            "Oh and I will." He let go of me. "Well, don't waist time." Zack said and pushed me towards the ship. "You have work to do. Oh and take this." He gave me two devices. "One of them goes into your ear and the other one on top of your tooth. Lostis will help you put it on." I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, bro." I whispered. He pulled me into a hug, whispering "You are welcomed, sis." 

            We looked back at the Lunar Streak and saw Lostis drag Doctor Ross out of the shuttle, irritation on his face. "Friend of yours?" He asked coldly as he pushed the doctor towards us and I noticed the handcuffs around her wrists, immediately. "Not really." I said as I saw Zack sigh. "Let her go, Lostis. I'll take her with me." Lostis un-cuffed her and hid the cuffs before walking back to the shuttle. 

            "Well, goodbye." I said and smiled at him. He nodded. "See you around." He said as he took Veronica by her upper arm and led her down the hill. "You two are going to be alright?" I asked as I looked at him. "Remember Zack, you have to do more than just sweet talk her so she kept her mouth shut." I saw Zack frown and I smiled sweetly. "Oh, don't worry about us." Zack said. "You just worry about not killing Lostis." I laughed and waved back to him as he walked further down the hill.

             "Are you ready?" Lostis asked me as I walked passed him and up the ramp into the shuttle, not answering his question. I heard the ramp ascend and close behind me as I walked to my quarters. I looked at the two devices and placed them in appropriate places. I didn't need help; Dessloch showed me a lot when we were together on the moon. 

            Dess…my eyes hit the floor quickly as my mind wanted to remember. Dessloch, how I miss him. 

_            "I have to thank you." A calm voice said behind me, making me look at a handsome young man. "Dessloch!" I exclaimed and looked into his yellow eyes. "Yep, that's my name, alright." The young mercenary said as I stared at him, losing thought over him. _

_            "Please, stay with me until the end." I spoke through tears that day as I fought them back. "I don't want to be alone. I never wanted to be alone." "Don't worry, Trish. I will always be with you, 'till the end." I tried to smile but I didn't' have it in me. _

_            "Take me somewhere, Dess. Take me somewhere far, far away." I whispered as rain fell down my face. _

_            "Where do you wish to go?" His smooth voice caressed each word._

_            "I don't care." I whispered as I lay there with him. _

_            "But promise me one thing." I felt him lean me closer, asking "What's that?" _

_            "Promise me." I closed my eyes. "Be with me—be with me until the end." And he leaned to kiss me, tasting my lips; tasting my soul as his final words that day echoed in my ears, "I promise."_

            "Tanya?" I snapped back to reality as I saw Lostis' concerned face. "Are you alright?" I felt the sudden urge of hatred as I saw him in my room. "What are YOU doing here!? Out and go pilot this bird!" I saw him frown as he left me alone in thought when I suddenly realized that I don't have to find Dessloch, I must find him.

            I don't know what was Lostis up to when I heard the Lunar Streak landing on top of a building. I marched, with irritation, straight to the cockpit feeling like a steaming pot. "Lostis, what the hell do you think you're doing." I asked as I saw him in a pilot seat. "Answer me, dammit." I placed my hands on my hips. He turned around in his chair with a gun in his hand. "You're coming with me." He coldly said as I felt my heart fall to my feet. "Lostis, what are you doing?" I asked. "A favor." He said and I felt a dart bite my neck and that was all I could remember. 

(a/n): Ohh. And that's it folks. So now what happens? Can you guess from here? What do you think of Lostis, now? Or do you think he did the right thing? Even he has a temper, you know. ^_^ Sorry for a short chapter, these chapters will be rare, I promise. Well 'till next time. 

The quote is from Lostis' point of view.


	6. A Dead Man

(a/n): Sorry, so so so so sorry for such a long delay. This is becoming a daily procedure… My days are busy and I can't find any spare moments. I took much time typing up this chapter, trying to put in some interesting scenes and some surprises along the way. This chapter will have a couple of short scenes, basically introducing Trish to some evil characters and more dreams of her very ugly past. Here are some replies.

**Slash, The Ironman**: Well, what can I tell you. I'm still apologizing and somehow feeling stupid. I am really sorry for reviewing your story so late and not even knowing you've updated. This will never happen again, trust me. 

Well as for my story, I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Fun:** Hehehe. Yeah, imagine how I felt when writing a beautiful scenery that takes place in the summer when I was turned into an ice cube with my chattering teeth. Hm. That brings a warm feeling doesn't it? 

So, you think Lostis is already cruel? Oh ho ho. Well I'll guess you'll see what other things he'll do in the next chapters. But, yeah, you are right; even Lostis has a temper and his fuse has just burned out. You'll be able to enjoy Tanichka's lovely reaction in this chapter. ^_^

**Alex:** Hello!!!! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. You are right; Tanya is rough on Lostis, but I'm not too worried about him. I think he'll handle her pretty well. Tanya and Lostis don't have the same personality but they do have same beliefs. You'll see later in the story how Lostis really is. 

Oh and one question. About Tanya and Lostis fan club, right? Even though they don't exist, I'm just wondering, which side will you choose, the all-mean-surprisingly-nice Lostis club or the-no-hope-dark-side Tanya club? Once again, just wondering…

**Flitch:** You make it sound like I purposely do the worst job I could. But…okay. No one is forcing you to be interested in anything. People are unique in many ways, having different skills, perfection, and interests.

**Majestic 12:** Welcome back. I'm glad you like my story so far, I am trying hard. Zack and Tanya do have funny conversations, but when it's between Tanya and Lostis the conversations can only be deadly. But then again, I still find humor in how Tanya tries so hard to hurt Lostis and his reactions are just blank. Well, I hope you'll continue reading. 

**Miranon:** Thank you for such an encouraging review. I try the best I could and I'm happy that you are enjoying this story. Well thank you again, and I hope you will continue reading this story.

Oh and this story does take place during UT2003.

P.S. Thanks for the backup. 

Enjoy.

_Chapter 6_ _-A Dead Man-_

"If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part of yourself…" – Hermann Hesse (1877-1962)

            I awoke in a quite, dark room with a headache and pain in both of my wrists. My right hand quickly went up to my head, rubbing the side of it, as I squint my eyes and let out a groan. What happened, I thought, trying to remember the last of my memories. I was in a shuttle with Lostis and we landed on top of a building in the middle of a city. I asked Lostis what's going on and he—and he shot me.

            Anger made me forget the pain I was experiencing, as I felt pathetic. How could I have trusted that Necris? I sensed that something about him wasn't right, why didn't I listen to that little voice inside of me? I couldn't answer my questions, but just thinking of Lostis made me want to scream. Did Zack know this was going to happen? Had he any clue? 

            Bright lights were turned on in the small round room I was in, making me cover my eyes. I heard a door slid open as voices spoke. 

            "That's her."

            "I can't believe she really made it this far."

            "Come on, give me a hand."

            Cold hands grasped my forearm and I snapped from the grasp and delivered a hard blow against a man's jaw with my metallic boot. I heard him grunt as he tumbled to the floor. My eyes finally focused on the second man, standing in the Liandri uniform, and my elbow found his abdomen, making him bend over. I punched him in the jaw with my fist and ran out of the small room. My body collapsed against another troop in the dim hallway outside of where the two men have fallen. 

            My eyes found the man's and I froze in place. I was right on top of Lostis who had a serious expression. I quickly stood up and ran towards my left. A hand grasped mine and spun me in place and into a wall. "Calm down." He said in his cold voice, making me shriek. I hit him in the knee, making him trip and lose his grip. I ran straight out of the hallway, running as fast as my feet could take me, seeing an open door in front of me. 

            I sprinted, pumping up for speed with my arms, and almost made it out as a figure blocked my escape and caught my running body. The two of us fell towards the floor and rolled a few feet away as I was positioned on the floor. I looked at the man's face and it was Lostis once again. 

            "Let go of me!" I shrieked as I tried to retaliate but Lostis pinned me down with his own weight. "Calm down, Tanya. It will make matters worse." His voice spoke again with that same dark tone, showing no signs of stress. "You're a dead man, Lostis. You hear me, I'll kill you." I breathed the words out, as I didn't give up. He was too strong, my mind told me, but I didn't care. This is not happening to me, not again, not ever again. "Tanya." He said my name again, making me more angry.

            The two guards caught up to us and pointed weapons at me, stopping me in my tracks. "I told you." Lostis quietly said and carefully got off of me. He picked me up and cuffed me, staring into my eyes as though he meant business. "I'll take it from here." Lostis said as he pushed me down the corridor. "Are you sure?" One of the bastards asked Lostis, as he didn't answer them.

            He dragged me through hallways of what seemed like jail, people screaming and cursing, but they didn't dare touch the laser bars that prevented them from escaping. Lostis was walking fast; avoiding questions from the guards and making me trip up the stairs. "Slow down, will you?" I grunted as I was thinking of how to kill this man. He quickly came up to a cell and it's laser bars diminished and I was thrown in like a bag.

            I grunted from anger and turned around to see the Necris' face. "Why?" I asked him, feeling despair along with hate. "Why do this? Aren't you Zack's friend?" My gaze never left his as he looked serious, deadly serious. He activated the energy bars and said, "I will speak with you later." His tone was dark and smooth, as usual, making me boil inside. "I will get you for this Zacron." I told him as he walked away and out of view. 

            I screamed as my fists found the wall to the left of the bars. Anger steamed right out of me as I spun and hit the same wall with my foot, releasing my hatred. But it wasn't enough, I didn't want my victim to be this gray wall, I wanted my fists meet with the jaw of Lostis. I want him to feel my pain. 

            "Careful, you don't want to break down that wall." A soft, clear voice made me spin in surprise. A man was lying on the top bed, staring at me with his cruel eyes. One of them was a blind, black, coal-like stare, as the other eye was chestnut brown. "There's a creepy guy behind that wall, and you don't want to be sharing anything with him." He finished his sentence as he smiled.

            "Who are you?" I asked, not bothering with sounding polite. "That is the question now isn't?" He asked as he jumped off the bed. "You're Trinity aren't you? The formal champion of the Unreal Tournament?" He asked a question that stunned me. Trinity was my formal codename when I was in the tournament. 

            I folded my hands and leaned against the wall. "What do you want?" I kept my tone low and serious, feeling like not talking at all. "Just want to chat." He said as he sat on the lower bed. "Yeah, well no thanks." I said and looked away, asking myself why am I in a cell with some guy? Isn't it supposed to be man with man and woman with woman? I don't know but this Alien Government sure knows shit. 

            "Alright? If you don't want to talk, that's fine with me." He lay back in and closed his eyes in silence. I breathed a long breath out, thinking of what kind of mess I'm in. 

            I had to get out of here. There is no way I'm going to be stuck in here for the rest of my life, if only I had a tool of some sort. My hands quickly went up to my right glove and I opened up the holographic menu. My eyes quickly searched the labels and something caught my eye, quickly. I pressed MAP and the screen switched to a 3-D map of this place. "How's that possible?" I quietly asked myself as I examined it. I quickly found the exit of this place and I knew that I could make it, given the correct scene…

            "So, do you participate in the tournament?" I asked him as I fiddled with the menu, quickly getting to the ability list. "I thought you didn't want to talk." He said each word carefully, sounding amused. "Fine." I snapped at him and smiled at the control panel. 

            "You know, they said this would happen." He said as he sat up and looked at me again. I looked up from the menu into his eyes. "What?" I asked as I sounded confused. "This." He answered and smiled at my frowning face. "What is 'this'?" I shut of the holographic menu and folded my hands. "That you will all get captured eventually. Liandri wants your friend, as well. I think he's name is Vicklair?" He seemed to think. 

            "What do you know?" I quickly said and looked away when suddenly something rushed to mind. Perhaps it was a slightest bit of hope. "Was Dessloch brought here, too?" I asked him. He didn't show any emotion as he said, "Dessloch?" 

            "Yeah, you know. Luther Loner." I said feeling the anxiety         within me. He probably have noticed my nervousness as he looked down before saying, "Sorry, I didn't hear his name before." And that slightest bit of hope was crushed once more. 

            I blew a deep breath out as I slid to the floor. And there I was, plotting of how to get out of here. I shouldn't be thinking about that yet. I should find Dessloch first, my mind told me. I was in the Unreal Tournament, for crying out loud. Why leave if this is the place I've been waiting to get in? I closed my eyes as I felt pressure from all sides of my head as dread came over me. 

            "You, alright?" I heard him ask me. I just waved him off as I felt that finding Dessloch would be harder than I thought it would be. 

            _"We'll need to make the best out of it." Dessloch looked around the mess that was in the room. "It wasn't like this when I left, but that was a long time ago." His voice was dry, as he didn't dare to look into my eyes. "It's perfect, Dess." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder. _

_            "The human race is dieing. Is there nothing that you want to do to help?" The council asked with a pleading tone. "It is your battle, not ours." Zack simply said as he stood from his chair. "Even if you are human beings, you dare not help Earth?" One member asked. _

_            "Earth has nothing to do with this." Dessloch's cold voice rang through the round room, carefully enveloping his words with perfect pronunciation. "It is the people that live there. They have left us, defied us, lied to us, and worse of all went against us." Dessloch stared into the members' eyes carefully. "Each and everyone one of us fought on your side." He had a cold stare, I remember, as he didn't leave his gaze off the council's stare. _

_            "You imprisoned us, enslaved us. Now you are asking our help, when we were forced to fight your war on our own? A little late for that." His cold eyes shifted towards me. "We were forced through so much and we survived. Now that you realize you can't go on without us, you ask for help once again? What makes you think we will want to?"_

_            The council was at silence as Dessloch looked into each of their eyes. "Hope." A woman said as she folded her hands. "We are all humans, and we hoped that we humans would put aside our differences for once. Our home is dieing, your home is dieing. As soon as Earthen Resistance will be crushed, the Moon will be next. They will study us alive, dissecting us like we are frogs, learning our capabilities and weaknesses. Is that what you want of the human race to become?" _

_            Nobody answered them, not even I had to say something against it. She had a point, but we are not the people she has to be telling this. _

_            "You are right, council." Zack said as he looked at the floor. "But we are no longer part of your system." He quickly looked up at the council. "As soon as this war would end, human will start wars among each others once again. It's part of human nature." He walked around the table we were sitting behind and looked up at the whole council. "It is a lesson." He simply put._

_            "From God?" A man asked, looking curious. "No. From us." Zack stated. "All things must come to an end, someday." Zack turned to look at Dessloch and me. "In the end we will end up fighting on your side." He looked back at the members. "We just will be working outside of your force. If you believe it's crime to set our own path, like you have done the same when becoming a resistance group, then I guess we must be executed, but not alone, we must be executed along with you."_

_            Murmurs went around the round room. No one could have said anything against what Zack have pointed out. And I was glad that we were finally off the hook._

"Tanya?" A clear voice woke me up from my dreams. I slowly started to open my eyes as visions faded away from my past. I looked at the blurry face in front of me. "Tanya, wake up." The smooth voice said as the image started to become clear and I saw the face of Lostis.

            "Hey." He said and smiled which made me frown. I pushed him away when I realized I was sitting in a comfortable chair. "Where am I, Lostis? What's going on?" I stood up and walked around the rectangular room, noting the camera in the northwest corner turned off and the door closed. 

            "You're in the Unreal Tournament and nothing is going on." Lostis clearly stated, as he remained sitting behind the long table. "Can you be a little more specific?" I asked, folding my arms, thinking, should I go with the 'shoot first ask questions later' policy? "I needed to talk to you in private. This room is sound proof and is used for interrogations." Lostis knotted his hands and his expression was as calm as ever. 

            "I can't believe you!" I screamed at him as I dropped my hands to my side and looked into his direction. "First you put me to sleep, then you imprisoned me, I tried to escape and you stopped me, and last but certainly not the least, you put me in jail with a guy who thinks he knows everything." I looked serious, my tone backing me up. "Did I leave anything out?" I asked with definite annoyance in my tone, examining his face, which showed nothing.

            "I did what I was told." He simply said. "You wanted to go to Earth, you were standing on its ground a while back. You wanted to enter the tournament; you are acting berserk here right now. You wanted Zack to stay out of trouble, he's safely traveling to an underground base." 

            I snapped, getting angry, as I couldn't control it. "But why put me to sleep and treat me like an animal!" I screamed at him as I planted my fists on the table with force. "For your safety and because I must not give away my identity. I am a Liandri soldier so don't expect a warm welcome while we're here." There was a hint of alarm in his voice but nonetheless his tone was kept dark and serious like his gaze.

            "Why didn't you tell me this would happen? What? Afraid I'll screw it all up!?" I was barely holding myself back as my hands were itching for his throat. "You never asked." He stated clearly with absolutely no expression. 

            Blood boiled inside of me as my temper just snapped. I felt my buttons were all pressed and my strings cut. Anger enveloped me and I was about to lunge at him when suddenly a knock on the door was reinforced, making my head turn.

            "You better learn how to control your temper, Menace." Lostis stood up from the chair as his wording made me look at his 6 feet frame that towered over me. "I don't mind if you don't like me, or act all the time like you're going to kill me. But other soldiers won't hesitate to put a bullet through your head and respawn you with the new alien technology that makes humans go insane." His tone was serious as he walked up to the door and opened it.

            Someone in a hood whispered to Lostis as I couldn't make out the words. Lostis seemed to nod towards the individual and quickly looked at me. "It's time." Lostis said and I wondered, time for what?

            When I was forced to walk inside a round, dark chamber with brown walls and berths with chains, I didn't want to know what the time was for. Lostis un-cuffed me easily and placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt him squeeze it, making me look up into his eyes.

            His eyes were cold with no expression. Slowly leaning down to a whisper, his voice quietly, yet clearly, formed the words, "What ever happens. Don't fight it. You will make it worse. Try to relax even though it seems that's the last thing you want to do." When he finished he patted me on my shoulder and lead me towards the middle of the room.

            "That will be all, Zacron. You can leave now." The man in the hood said in a very rasp voice. Even aliens were hooked on cigarettes, unbelievable. Lostis nodded and turned to walk away slowly. I watched the man just stand there as Lostis was out of this room. Once the door slid closed and the locks locked the man turned to look at me. 

            "There are two ways we could do this." The man said, taking off his hood and revealing a pale white face with gray eyes. He looked much like a Necris but he wasn't as tall as any of them nor his eyes matched with theirs. "The easy way or the hard way." The man slowly made his way towards me. "Believe me, either way for me makes no difference." 

            I just stood there; ready to make my move. I wouldn't go easily. I refuse to be ordered around like this; I am much too proud to just give up without a fight. My eyes were narrowed at him, my hands clutched into knuckles, and my mouth a thin, firm line; ready to make a stand. 

            The man smiled as he shook his head. "You humans are all stubborn. All of you used to such wider limits of what you believed were once freedom." The man walked over a berth with chains clasped to it. "And you still fight with the little amount of men you have left in which you call a Resistance Group. The brain of Homo Sapiens is remarkable; the power of their thoughts blind reality, giving a great opportunity for shadow governments and conspiracies to form." He patted the hard table and looked at me. "Hopefully, your brain will provide me such research. I heard much of you, Trinity."

            My heart skipped a beat but my deadly look stayed on my face. I started to understand that many people know about my success in the tournament. This is bad news, some of the contestants would love to go head to head with me to see if they are any better. 

            "There is no hope." I said to him. "So don't think I will provide you with anything other than your death." My voice boomed in this coldness. "My dear, your mind is clouded right this moment. You cannot kill me, nor hurt me. But please, I'm not stopping you from trying. With such misbehaving, I will be seeing you more often." He looked back at the table and picked up a syringe. "And it will pleasurable to spent my time with you."

            I froze when thoughts quickly traveled to by my brain like electrical charges. This man was a torturer, I figured. It would explain all the chains and needles that are planted in this place. But why am I here? I haven't done anything—yet. Lostis will be a dead man, and I promise myself that I won't let him live any longer than I will if something happens to me.

            The alien slowly started to come up to me with the syringe in his hand. On instinct, I backed away with my eyes posed on the needle. "It won't hurt, my dear." He tried to reassure me. "At least not much." At that remark he smiled which made my teeth grit. 

            My back met with the cold wall behind me. I slowly folded my fingers into knuckles, watching his every step and getting ready to lunge at him. The alien got closer and closer, and when he was nearly five feet away I acted. 

            I spun in place and delivered a high spinning kick towards his hand, knocking out the needle and breaking its capsule. I followed up with another hard blow with my other foot into his ribs. He fell forwards with hands wrapped around his abdomen as his face met with the floor, hard. Satisfied, I held my place a while longer, looking down at the figure below me. He didn't move as he stayed on the ground. 

            Sighing, I slowly came up to him and raised his head by his hood to look into his eyes. His hand quickly grabbed my throat as another forced a needle into the side of my neck. I gasped as I felt something sharp in my throat, something painful, and the alien forced it out and pushed me against the wall.

            He laughed as he played around with the syringe. "I always keep extras, my dear." He said as I slid down the wall. He sat right next to me and pulled at my hair. I tried to push his hands away from me but my hands didn't respond. "Falkemy is a very powerful drug." His fingers curled around my chin and he forced me to look at him. His face was becoming blurry and it doubled, as I felt light headed. "Soon nothing will matter to you." Darkness enveloped me as the laughter of his voice echoed in my ears. 

(a/n): Well this is it. The next chapter should be posted sometime soon. After all I have the ideas in my head. I hope this was enough to satisfy for such a long waiting, but I doubt it. Well I guess 'till next time. Thanks for reading.

            __


	7. A Rat Hole

(a/n): Here is another update. This took a little less time to update, huh? See I'm improving. Kind of…

Anyway, here are some thanks.

**Fun: **Hi there. I'm really happy that you are enjoying this story so far. I'm also glad that now you can't see what's coming next. I want to keep my readers on their toes, so they didn't know what's next. I think it makes the story more interesting.

**Miranon:** Well, I hope it will make more sense in this chapter. You see, the story is told from Tanya's point of view. The things she doesn't know or the things that sound confusing to her should sound confusing to you as well. Well, here is the next chapter. This chapter explains why Lostis did what he did. However, other things are still a mystery.

**Slash, The Ironman:**            Haha. You are thinking like Tanya. Well, all will be explained in this chapter. But be prepared, Lostis is even more worse in the beginning of this chapter then he was in the last. Well enjoy.

I'm glad that you are working on your fic. I still remember how my eyes popped out on my forehead when you said you didn't feel your story anymore.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7 -A Rat Hole- 

"One does not love a place the less for having suffered in it unless it has all been suffering, nothing but suffering." – Jane Austen (1775-1817) 

            _"That is one incredible mind she has." A voice echoed in my ears. "It seems she has been exposed to the radiation before." The darkness in my eyes swiveled in scarlet colors of red and purple. "She was in the tournament before." A calm voice entered the hollow place. "But it was suitable for her species." Something sharp dug inside of me. "Yes." The sly voice purred as an answer. "It's going to be dangerous." A very cold toneless voice boomed through the emptiness. "Since she's used to the correct encryption she could get killed." _

_            Footsteps echoed in my empty ears, as I could not understand what's going on, all I could do was listen. "Yes, it would." The voice slowly said that sounded very familiarly rasp. _

_            "I believe that she has been gone for two years. This should giver her enough time to return to the normal state," the toneless voice said once more. _

_            "That is correct, but she will be injured more quickly than the rest," the sly voice answered and the sharp invader was pulled out of my arm. "I will learn more from the analysis." The rasp voice faded with the footsteps._

_            "Something's wrong." The brutal voice spilled out again._

_            "What," Was the vicious question. _

_            "She's conscious."_

_            "That's impossible."_

_            "Trust me, she is." That was the last thing I heard when I couldn't hear anymore and the spectrum of light disappeared. _

            "Tanya!" I heard a voice loud in my right ear through the communication device that brought be back to conscious. I opened my eyes slowly with blurred images and colors. My head throbbed merciless as the familiar voice, louder then before, screamed into the device inside my ear. "_Tanya!_"

            My head started to think as though the voice placed a key in it and started the engine. The voice was Zack's. "Zack?" I asked as I tried to sit up quickly, but chains clawed me down. I coughed from the chain around my throat. 

            "Tanya, you all right?" Zack's voice sounded calmer. "Am I all right?" I asked into the microphone in my tooth with a toneless, raspy voice. I tried to rub my throat, but the metallic chains kept me in place.

            "What's wrong with your voice? What's going on down there?" He sounded concerned. "If I tell you." My voice barely made sound. "Promise me you'll get me out of here?" I asked as my paralyzed body started to feel the pain around my wrists and ankles. "You want out?" He sounded confused. "What happened?" 

            I took a deep breath in and I felt like needles just stroke my throat. "Let's just say Lostis is a dead man." It didn't matter in what condition I was in I still felt anger seeping out of me, but my voice sounded helpless. "He is a bastard and the minute I get my hands on him, I'll rip him to pieces." I tried to change my position, but my body was not going anywhere. 

            "What did he do now?" Zack sounded a little annoyed, which was not like him at all. "He—" I shut my mouth the minute I heard the locks open. "Zack I can't talk." I said quietly and turned my head towards the door to my right. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Bye for now." Those were the last words he said. _What ever you're going to do, do it soon_, I thought. 

            The door slid up slowly and smoothly, sounding like a metallic gate when it opens all the way. A familiar face walked with white eyes against his pale skin. He didn't wear any expression on his face, but that wasn't my concern. What I noticed quickly was that he was alone. 

            He came up to me and quickly looked at my hands. "What have they done?" He seemed to ask himself rather than me. He unlocked the chains that were holding me in place and my fist met his face. 

            Well that certainly wasn't the best experience, I thought, as I slowly opened my eyes. Blurred images welcomed me with a throbbing head. Lostis, I'm going to kill him and that is no lie. I guess he didn't like what I have left on his face, but who would have thought he would knock me out with one blow; another reason to hate that bastard. If he left a mark on my face, I will let him a die a painful death. 

            The mixed images started to make sense and I could make out the rock formation of the floor that I was lying on. I slowly sat up and looked up the dim brown walls of this round place. My eyes followed the round walls of the cavern to the exit to my right and the guards in front of it.

            Shouting finally entered my ears when I noticed the groups of people who were sitting against the walls and the others were standing and were ready to tear each other's limbs. I was guessing this is where all the contestants stayed, from a five-star dormitory hallway with your own bathroom and living room, during my days of the tournament, into a shit-star rat hole. Not bad. 

            I closed my eyes as more pain flowed through my head. I rubbed my eyes as I remembered how different everything was back then, but before I went into my memory I quickly noticed the bruise around wrist. Bastards, I thought out loud as my hand quickly dropped to my side. 

            "Hey? You okay?" A friendly voice asked me that made me snap my head at it. "Whoa." The man in front of me raised his hands while backing away. He was wearing a suit that covered his whole body and didn't leave any skin open but part of his face. His mouth was covered by a metallic piece that went around his neck. His green gaze was soft. "I don't mean to disturb you." He kept his voice soft and sweet as he tilted his head. "My name is Romulus. I am one of the contestants in the tournament." I took his hand that he offered and he pulled me up to my feet. 

            I was surprised at how friendly he seemed, usually contestants were rough necks and friendly wasn't in their vocabulary. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up at all." He said softly which made me wonder, "How long was I out?" I rubbed my eyes again when I suddenly felt pain on my left cheekbone. "Two hours since you were brought here." He sounded a little quieter then before. 

            "You don't seem too well." He suddenly said and pointed at my wrist and then at my left eye. "Well this isn't a place of luxury." I said and smiled, but it was a vague smile. "I mean, you should know." I watched him nod slowly. "Yes, unfortunately, huh?" He asked and this time I smiled from heart. "Yes." 

            I took another good look at the contestants, looking over their faces and how they acted. Some of them seemed like animals while others had been void of life. They were all humans and none of them were happy to be here. 

            Everything was so different here. When I joined the tournament the first time people were more energetic. They had something inside of them that kept them going. Some had dreams, others believed in faith and hope, and some had personal business. I was not one of the merry people. I was more of a person who was living a life that was long dead. I only had one thing that was keeping me going; revenge. Until I met this one guy…

            I saw a familiar face that was leaning against a wall in the far back wall. It was the same person that I talked to in the cell, the person that I asked about Dessloch. 

            "Romulus." I looked at my companion. "How long have you been participating in the tournament?" He looked into my direction and lowered his eyes to the floor. "Well I'm here in this facility for almost a year. Why?" 

            I decided to take my chances. "Do you know anyone here by the name Dessloch?" "Well, there was some problem a couple of months back. There was a guy who was suppose to be dragged into the tournament, but he was lead somewhere else." He folded his hands. "I don't know if that was Dessloch, but we never heard about him ever since." I lowered my head and sighed. "I see." I whispered and closed my eyes.

            "Is this the reason why you are here?" He asked me and I nodded in return. "Ah, then that explains a lot of things." He said as he leaned against the wall next to me. "What things?" I quickly looked up. "Your capture. Come on. Everyone betted in the tournament that Liandri would never get their hands on you." I smiled at his words. 

            I never knew everyone thought so highly of me. "Gee. I never knew I had fans." I heard him chuckle at my statement. "Don't go that far." He looked at me. "They would rather pick a bone with you than bow to you." I looked down and smiled wider. "Then this would be a good season." I said slowly.

            I looked back at that mysterious individual. I was surprised to find him staring straight back at me. Our gazes locked and somehow I couldn't get my eyes off of his. I sensed something very familiar in his cold gaze, something that was—

            I heard the metallic doors open and my eyes diverted their attention on Lostis who was walking in from the entrance with two Liandri guards. Suddenly anger awoke inside of me as I felt the fire burn inside. The mysterious individual was long forgotten as my eyes narrowed towards Lostis and his white gaze met mine with no expression on his face. 

            My hands clutched into knuckles and my jaw clenched when Lostis slowly made his way toward me. Suddenly, a huge giant stood in his way and hissed, "You." I saw him point at Lostis with a fiery steam. I was surprised, but not as much as I was pleased. "You rid me of the Tournament!" The giant screamed at the expressionless Lostis.

             "Oh no." Romulus whispered behind me. "What?" I looked at him and studied his eyes. "That's Gorge. He picks a lot of fights and this one is not going to be a pretty one." He said quietly for my ears only. "Really." I said slowly with a smile and looked back at Lostis. Good, I thought, maybe Lostis will finally learn something. 

            "You are lucky to be alive." Lostis said in his cold voice. "If you want, I can finish the job." This had angered the juggernaut, which caused him to scream and come closer to the Necris soldier. He towered over the two troops who backed away, but Lostis' tall frame stood at the juggernaut's height. "You think you stinking Liandri rat can stop me? I'm unstoppable!" The juggernaut laughed as he raised his hands in the air with pride. 

            "I see." I heard Lostis speak and, for the first time, sound amused. "So, then why are you here and not holding the champion medal, since you are the 'unstoppable'? Oh, let me guess." Lostis said quickly before the giant could say anything. "You donated it to the former champion? How nice of you." Lostis was mocking the juggernaut and I had to admit that Lostis knows how to hit a soar spot. 

            The juggernaut dropped his hands to his side, violently. He turned to aside, a gesture that told me he was leaving, until suddenly he hit Lostis with his armored hand. Lostis flew violently into a wall and his tall frame slid to the floor. The giant laughed again and looked at Lostis.

            The young, handsome Necris slowly stood up as he winced from pain and brushed his shoulders from the dirt. This time Lostis' eyes showed a deep expression, it was a deadly stare into Gorge's eyes. He slowly leaned his head to a side and let his vertebrates fall back in place with a crack.

            Gorge screamed from the fact that Lostis was still standing and ran at him. He raised his fist and aimed it at the Necris' face, but missed as Lostis rolled to his left and the fist slammed into the wall. The giant grunted as he struggled to get his hand out of the wall but failed.  
Lostis slowly went around the juggernaut's back and leaned against the wall to side of the giant. "Tell me one good reason I need you alive?" Lostis quietly asked as he folded his hands and observed the giant struggle with his cold gaze.  
My eyes couldn't leave Lostis' eyes; I knew that Lostis was no rookie, but I never knew he was this good. This had reminded of our first encounter at the Electro-Trauma when he acted like a real professional. I have just remembered that Lostis could be a very dangerous man.  
I looked back at Romulus and his eyes were glued at the scene, as for everyone else; no one was missing out on the fun.  
Lostis didn't care about the many eyes that were watching him. He seemed to get bored from watching the giant try to pull his arm out of the wall, and so Lostis pushed himself off the wall and turned toward Gorge with that same deadly stare. Quickly, Lostis leaped into the air and enforced a spinning kick into the back of the giant's head and it buried itself into the wall. The juggernaut did not move as he stayed with his head and hand in the wall.  
Lostis wiped his hands clean and looked in my direction. As though nothing happened, the contestants started to talk to one another again. "Whoa. You shouldn't piss that guy off." Romulus said behind me. "Yeah." I said and folded my hands when I noticed Lostis coming this way. "And he's coming this way."  
Lostis looked down at me, his expression was calmer, but that didn't matter to me. "You have a lot of nerve, showing your ugly alien face in front of me." I greeted him as politely as I could; not caring that he just brought down a five hundred bull. "You could insult me for all I care," Lostis didn't seem to be offended as his voice sounded as calm as ever.  
"I need to have a word with you." His white gaze seemed to look behind me. "Privately." The clear voice added, smoothly. "Forget it." I folded my arms. "It is about your health." Lostis tried again and I turned him down once more with an attitude. "Listen, Lost-Freak, I don't care what you want to tell me." I pushed his shoulder with my hand as he echoed 'Lost-Freak' with a questionable look upon his face. 

            "So far each of your actions had driven me insane!" I threw my arms in the air with an annoyed look. "You're making me go out of my mind." I didn't bother keeping my voice down "I'm so ready on blowing your stupid head apart with a rocket-launcher!" I hit his shoulder this time, making the guards take out their weapons. Lostis shook his head and they hesitantly stepped back. "Maybe you should put yourself into this tournament and get drugged by a psychotic-out-of-his-mind scientist and get examined like a lab rat, which brings us to a point that I was very well conscious when you and that—that—that _shitster_ scientist examined me!!! But then again you knew that didn't you?" I stopped screaming non-stop when I finally remembered to breathe. Lostis didn't move as he stayed in his calm, cold state.

            "Feeling better?" His voice broke the silence and my hand went for his face, and he caught it. I screamed and tried to pull myself away from him but he had a good grip. I knew that I would not be able to over power him and so I decided to go for his jaw with my other hand, which he caught as well. I was left with no other option but with a foot into his groin when handcuffs curled around my wrists, tightly. I slowly looked up at the tall Necris and found him looking down at me with a serious gaze. 

            "All right then." His voice was quiet. "If you are not willing to come—" His hands tightened across my wrists. "—Then you will come forcedly." I was about to spit another nasty comment, but a voice interrupted me. "Trinity, you should save your strength." I stopped and looked down. I knew Romulus had said it, but I stopped because it was what Zack would say.

            Lostis lead me outside of the cavern through many gray, metallic hallways without saying a word. I felt like I was in for another hit, but this time a hit on my right side of the face. He led me into a familiar looking room; the interrogation room, the one with no mirror through where the audience looks; a very interesting interrogation room.

            Lostis lead me in and closed the door behind me, leaving the two guards behind. He locked the door and came over the camera to shut it down. His back to me, Lostis blew a long breath out as he lowered his head. 

            Slowly, he turned around and looked at me with his eyes narrowed to my left side of the face. "Sorry about that." He said quietly and pointed at my face. "I'm just glad that yours look uglier," I quickly said and pointed at the bruise on his right side of the face. "What do you want Lostis? To accept your apology?" I folded my arms in disgust.

            I watched him lean against the wall. "No. I need to ask something, about the time that you were in the chamber." He folded his arms and looked down. "Have you heard anything?" Lostis asked me in his cool voice. 

            "Yes I have." I made sure my voice was just as cold as his. 

            "Well—then you know." 

            "Know what exactly?" I sat down in a seat and folded my hands.

            "Everything they had discussed." He watched me carefully, searching for the truth. 

            "You know the answer to that question." I said darkly and mysteriously. "She's conscious. Trust me, she is." I mocked the words that I remembered. 

            I saw him arch an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

            "Oh, don't play dumb with me!" I slammed the desk with my fists and stood up. "I'm tired of you trying to pretend that you are such a little goodie-two-shoes, Lostis, because you are not!" I walked over toward his tall frame. "Just admit it!" 

            I watched Lostis close his white eyes and shake his head. "I was not present there, Tanya, if that's what you mean. You have me confused with someone else." His voice was clear as usual, not giving anything away. I was simply enraged. "You liar!" I was right next to him, face to face. It would have helped if I were a half a foot taller. "Tanya." Lostis was calm as he looked down at me. "You must understand something. The tournament it's not going to be easy out there." My eyes widened at how he changed the topic. "I know you have already won one tournament but that doesn't—"

            "I'll tell you what I need to understand." I pointed a finger at him. "I understand quiet well that it was you who I have heard. I don't care if you are a best friend of Zack's, but you are getting on my bad side." I turned around, so disgusted to even look at his alien face. "Tanya. I don't know what you have heard. Hate me, love me, I don't care. What's important is what is going to happen." He said behind me. "Yeah? And what do you care!" I turned around to look at his eyes. "Oh my." I covered my mouth as I watched him study the floor. "You do care."

            Suddenly, the locked door was kicked opened and a dark, deadly voice boomed, "Lostis Zacron." A huge Necris stepped in, ducking under the door because of the tall frame. My eyes widened as I observed his features; he had white, piercing eyes with purple skin, which seemed to be wrinkled, surrounded him, there was the bubble like substance on his cheeks. I have just remembered how most of the Necris look like, and have finally realized that Lostis was no ordinary Necris. 

            Lostis was a handsome man compared to what a real Necris must look like; his face was more proportional; he didn't have that angular jaw, his skin was smooth and he had no purple color around his white eyes. This was where I began to wonder if Lostis was a real Necris.

            The giant came over to Lostis, a good head above him, and began to speak. "How many times should I remind you; prisoners are not allowed to leave the grounds." I widened when I heard his voice, his toneless, deadly voice. "My apologies." Lostis kept his voice low and cold. "It won't happen again."

            The tall, ugly Necris came over to me with no expression. "See to it, then." His brutal voice spilled out. I slowly looked up at him, still paralyzed at how familiar his voice sounded. _"I was not present there, Tanya, if that's what you mean. You have me confused with someone else."_ Lostis' voice echoed in my mind. So Lostis was right all along. 

            "You're the one who—" I couldn't finish my sentence when I saw Lostis shake his head. 

            "Take her away." The large Necris walked away from us. 

            "I'm sorry, Lostis." I said quietly, ashamed at accusing him. "It's alright, no harm done." Lostis was quiet, as well. "It's just that, there is something very important you must know. When there will be another chance, I will speak with you again." Lostis took my shoulder, lightly, and guided me toward the door. "Whatever happens, Tanya, don't get fragged, don't die." I looked at Lostis with a questionable look. "Trust me." He said. The way Lostis had said it made me realize that I really had no choice. 

(a/n): That's all people. Tanya will change her attitude towards Lostis, but it still won't be enough to fight through her own fear. 

The quote is describing Tanya's feeling towards the Unreal Tournament.


	8. Corroded Endurance

(a/n): Ahahaha!!! UT2004 ROOOCKSS!!!!!! I really like their new way of playing. It feels more realistic. It is very, very, very COOL!!!!!!!!!!! Ah!!!!!! Hehehehe. Get ready Xan. I'm coming. 

Ahem…Anyrate. Here is another update. This is a short chapter with a very important idea. The problem is, it's not going to be easy to see it. Some of you might realize it right away, and some of you will get it in the later chapters. But, there is something really important in this chapter. 

Here are some thanks to my reviewers. 

**Miranon:** Thanks for your kind words. This chapter should raise a couple of questions. This probably will be the last chapter where Lostis will be in, since I'm planning for Trinity to enter the tournament in the next chapter. About Frostbite, I'll see what I can do. I really never played with him or against him. Oh, and while your playing your UT2004, say "Die!!!" to Xan for me. Spilling his guts all over my screen doesn't seem to satisfy me; I need more than one person to do the same ^_~. Oh, and about what the game developers say; "When it's done" is still ringing in my head about the UT2003 demo. 

**Slash, The Ironman: **Sigh. You really won't be cutting any slack to Lostis, huh? Well, he is going to go on vacation soon, so you won't be hearing from him anytime soon. I guess Talon would need to work extra hard just to deliver his message. And if he does, I hope its not going to be like the one he gave to Fang in your new chapter, although I must admit that I was satisfied with his performance. Thanks for your compliments. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Fun:** You're asking very good questions. Unfortunately one of them won't be answered until the middle of this story. But is Lostis a friend or a foe will be answered in this chapter, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep an eye on him. About the new game; its cool, its kickass, and satisfaction guaranteed!!!! The down part is that Xan is back, but then its like a New Year's gift to experience his death once more!!! –In a more _advanced_ environment. ^_^ Happy fragging.

**Alex:** Hehehe. He is just irresistible, isn't he? Well who could resist a bad ass, with a sly and yet professional attitude who can kick anybody's ass?? Ahem. I could think of one already. I shouldn't be saying this out loud, as well. I'm glad you like that Romulus is in here, he's going to be taking quite a major role in this story. About Remus, hold your horses. I need to give him a special introduction!!! But for now, enjoy a chapter with more of Romulus. 

**Dynamis:** Thank you so much!!! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story, it's my job after all. Don't worry about Gorge, he will be more than just shot; he'll be electrocuted, burned, squashed, melted, eaten maybe, slammed, pushed off a cliff, and practically all those nice things that can happen in UT2003 and 4. I'm not letting him go that easily, especially after that rocket hit my face, and when I heard that he won the UT2003 tournament. That's just wrong! I had more problems with Malcolm than Gorge. Ahem. Enough of that. I'm digging into my old memories. Enjoy this chapter for now.

**Poddy:** Thank you for your generous words. It encourages me to hear that I'm doing well. I'm also very happy to hear that you enjoyed 'Vengeance For Blood,' it took much time to write that story. Thank you once again and hopefully you'll enjoy this story just as much if not more.

Enjoy everyone.

Chapter 8 -Corroded Endurance- 

"There is, however, a limit at which forbearance ceases to be a virtue." –Edmund Burke

            I haven't seen Lostis since that time we have spoken. Either he was tired of me or he was following the orders of that Necris. Many questions poured out of me and I didn't know any of the answers. It must have been a day since I talked to him, that's his personal best, but somehow I felt that he had something really important to tell me. I was just too stubborn. Zack was right; the tournament changed me into a bad direction. When I think of it, the times when I was in the tournament I was different, very different in fact. It hurts sometimes, knowing that I had succumbed to the evil of this place.

            "What happened back there?" Romulus came up and squatted to my side. "Nothing." I answered tonelessly. Lostis' words still was echoing in my head as I was staring down at my fingers. Is Lostis really on my side, I wondered. He certainly did not give me that first impression. 

            Sometimes, when I look back, I really do think that I have changed a lot. I really miss the times when you were here with me. Maybe it was your disappearance that really caused me to change. Maybe you were my pillar of strength after all. 

            It hurts, knowing that you are not here by my side any longer. I forget how fragile I can be when my loved ones are threatened. I forget sometimes that I go on these adventures because of my loved ones. But, I—I have failed. Winning the tournament didn't bring back my father. Even though I got a chance to spill Xan's blood, it is not enough to satisfy my needs. Killing Xan made you disappear because you were part of our so-called conspiracy. How easy it is to lose something precious when you are fighting for something else. 

            If only you were here with me, everything would be different. If only I would know that you are okay, that you are still fighting, that you are not giving up. You are the reason why I'm still going. You are the only reason why I'm still here today. I am not ready to let go of that yet…

            "Trinity, I know something happened." Romulus' voice broke the chain of my thoughts, as he sat back. I looked at him, slowly, still trying to bury myself inside my thoughts. 

            "Just tell me that you don't want to tell me, or something like, 'take a hike'. All I'm trying to tell you is that you have to be strong. Maybe arms of steel won't crush you, but your mind certainly will." Romulus' voice was soft, calm, and somewhat educational. Those words forced me out of my pool of thoughts.

            I smiled, glad to know he is able to see it, and said lightly, "You remind me of a very old friend, you know that?" His eyes lit up and looked surprised.

            "Really?" He asked, sounding happy and impressed. 

            "Don't let it go over your head." I stood up and smiled, sweetly. "Now go on. 'Take a hike.'" 

            Romulus nodded and stood up. "Yes, M'am." He started to walk slowly. "I'm going to take a hike." He joked and looked back at me. "If ya need me. I'll be right over there talking to the wall." He pointed towards an empty spot that was opposite of where we were.

            "If I feel like joining you, I'll come by and say hi," I smiled. On the final note, Romulus nodded and walked away slowly.

            I sighed and allowed my back to rest on the wall as my eyes stared at the floor. 

            This is going to be a very long season. I remember how things were back then, it felt like centuries before I fought Xan, but then the match against him seemed like it was going to take forever. Oh, yes. I remember that day and I know that I will never forget it. The problem is my job here is not to win the tournament; it is to find Dessloch. So far I have no leads and to be quite honest; that is not a good start. If only I had access to the database of this place. I would really love to look at the information myself; I still don't trust Lostis with my goal. 

            Footsteps crumbled the rocks below and a familiar young man was standing in front of me. He looked down at me with his coal-staring eye and smiled. "Hello." His voice traveled clearly. "Mind if I speak with you or you don't feel like talking." I carefully observed him; his voice, the way he speaks it sounds so—so familiar. 

            "I'd rather be left alone." I said dryly as I looked back down at my hands. 

            "I see." His voice carried out each word perfectly. "I guess you never feel like talking to anyone, huh?" He knelt down beside me and I stared into his eyes. 

            "How did you know?" I asked, adding sarcasm behind my voice, which made him smile. 

            "I don't know." He shrugged as he said, "I guess I'm psychic, I can read minds." He didn't bother hiding his sarcasm in his playful tone. 

            "Look." I stood up. "I don't feel like talking, alright, and that's a final." I folded my hands and studied his frame as he stood up.

            "Alright. You want to be left alone, I guess I know how you feel." He stepped back a little and looked at me. "Living in the past all the time, trying to figure what went wrong. Probably you can't get out of the time-trapping image that just won't fade or let go of you." 

            His words stunned me. "Look, pal. I don't know who you are, but just get off my back, alright?" I added my charming attitude with those words, but he didn't move at all. 

            "I'm sorry." His voice was cold. "It just happened to be that I live like that, too. I talk to others to forget, to forget many things. But I guess you rather keep living in your past." He turned his head to look back and then quickly looked back at me. 

            I was speechless; absolutely speechless. My mouth was opened to speak, but nothing came out except for, "Who are you?" Soon my paralyzed look turned into a furious one. "You don't know me and I don't know you. Let's leave it at that." I made sure my voice was brutal. I didn't know who this guy was, but I certainly didn't want him finding out anything about me. 

            "Right." His voice mirrored mine. "I am sorry that I upset you." He pursed his lips together. "I will see you in the arena." He nodded towards me and walked away. 

             What a freak, I thought as I slid down to the ground. "The know-it-all-bastard. That's is his nickname from now on." It sounded louder then I wanted it to, which caused some heads to turn my way, but that guy didn't overhear me; at least that's what I thought.

            I watched him walk towards two people. One of them was a woman who was talking to a handsome man with red hair. The two looked at the jackass as he neared them and exchanged a couple of words. The know-it-all-bastard rested his back against the wall and looked at me, as he folded his hands. 

            I held the eye contact a while longer until the gates screeched open and three Liandri troops and a tall Necris stepped in. That same ugly alien that held a short leash on Lostis. His scarred eyes narrowed, his lips a thin line, as he scanned the room slowly. 

            "Tanya Menace." His deep voice caused the silence to spread and everyone in this place looked at him. He sounded just as deadly as he looked, and it didn't seem that I was invited to a tea party, either.

            I hesitated, and that was one of the mistakes I made in my imperfect life. His alien eyes scanned the room and soon his white eyes met mine. He inclined his head to his right to whisper something to the Liandri soldiers. The three men armed their weapons and walked towards me while aiming their weapons at me. The people in front of me parted, creating a straight way towards me. 

            My heart raced when I remembered what happened in the room where I was chained up. I hoped that I was not called up for the same procedure; the bruises on my wrists and ankles still need to fade. But then again, there is no hope.

            The distance between me and the troops closed. One of them came behind of me and curled the handcuffs around my wrists, tightly. The three men pulled me towards the ugly Necris. 

            His face was made of stone as he looked down at me, making me feel insignificant. He had a smile on his face that made my knees shake. His hand grabbed my shoulder, his fingers clasping around it very tightly.

            "The tournament begins in six hours." A very clear voice spoke, enveloping each word perfectly. I looked at the owner of the voice and it was that know-it-all guy. "Liandri policy protects her." His cold voice rang through this place. 

            I couldn't believe what he was doing. He was out of his mind. This guy barely knows who I am and yet he is sticking his neck out for me. The question is; why? Why is he doing this?

            "I am well aware of that, human, and if you won't step down you will be joining her." The ugly Necris responded as the guards pointed the weapons at the contestant. 

            The man stood his ground until the soldiers cocked their weapons, and took a step back. His brown eye looked at me, causing that same eye contact that we shared before. The gigantic Necris pulled at me and I was forced into my doom once again.

            I was lead to a familiar place. It contained metallic tables with chains, tables with syringes, and a very familiar, ugly face. The alien smiled at me as I was shoved by the Necris behind me.

            "It is a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Menace." He put on the rubber, white gloves and picked out a certain syringe. "What have you done, today?" The maniac asked as he carefully observed the object he was holding. 

            Strong hands pushed me towards one of the table and I retaliated. I hit one guard in his abdomen and he let go of my hand. I hit the other guard in the face with my free fist, but he held on to me tightly. Quickly, I stung his knee with my foot and I was rewarded with a crack and a scream. The guard let go of me as he fell to his knees. I used this moment to whip a good hit in his face with my foot, making him fall on his back.

            Something hit me in the back, causing me to tumble on the floor. My head turned to look at the last Liandri guard who was standing near my feet. I curled my legs around his and rolled. He collapsed to the floor with a hard blow in his head against the floor. I brought down my foot hard to his face and that was all. 

            I quickly stood up and looked up at the doctor with my bangs falling in front of my face. The doctor put the needle down on the table and clapped. "Bravo." His sly voice hissed. "I will definitely make sure to use the best men to bring you here. After all, the best deserves the best, correct?" He didn't dare come near me, as he walked towards the other side of the table.

            I was breathing fast with my mouth blowing at the bangs in front of me. I was carefully watching this freak; I remember what he had done to me the last time we met. 

            "But." Said the doctor. "What are you going to do about him?" He pointed behind me and an arm curled around my neck. My hands automatically tried to pull the arm away, but a sharp needle was inserted into my neck. The world went dark as I crumbled to the floor.

            Where am I, I thought as I looked around the field that I was standing in. The grass beneath my feet rustled, as the wind picked up slowly. I looked at the dark skies with the moon peaking through the clouds. I was standing on an endless plain in a black silk dress. 

            The wind blew my hair over my shoulders and kissed my cheek as I turned around. I slowly started to walk; my high heels crushed the soil at every step. I carefully looked around, seeing nothing but the sky and the infinitive ground. 

            Someone's arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I felt a chin rested on my right shoulder. "Trish." A voice whispered.

            I closed my eyes as fresh tears fell from them and rolled down my cheeks. I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from sobbing. "You left me, Dess." I barely whispered. 

            "I'm so sorry, Trish." The voice whispered again. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. How long has it been? "Why did you leave me?" I whispered as more cold tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked up at the sky and noticed the rain coming down. I realized that I wasn't the one who was crying. It was the sky. 

            "Why did you leave me, Dess?" I asked again in a hushed voice and turned around to look at him. He was there; Dessloch, his yellow eyes studying mine. "Why?" I shook my head and looked at the floor. 

            "Because I didn't." His voice carefully pronounced each word. "I never left you." His hand took my chin as he came up to me. "We made a promise, Trish. Remember?" He asked softly.

            "Yeah, that's right." I said bitterly, as the rain started to pour down harder. "Trish." He spilled my name and embraced me, tightly. "I will always be with you, I promise."

I promise…

            I woke up when someone snapped open the final chain that was around my neck, and I saw Lostis' face. But something was wrong; he looked worried. His white eyes were studying me carefully with his eyebrows arched upward.

            "What happened?" He asked me as he helped me sit up. I slowly rubbed my eyes and felt severe pain in my head. I rubbed my wrists and noticed the black and blue colors that festooned my wrists.

            "I'm completely innocent." I said softly and looked down. "I haven't done anything, I swear." My voice sounded hurt and I felt very weak. "He just came and brought me here for no reason, for no reason at all." I stuttered, as uncontrollable fear started to rise in me.

            "Shh. Calm down." Lostis softly said and helped get up from the table. I nearly collapsed to the floor as Lostis quickly caught me. "Tanya?" He asked me, sounding even worried then before. 

            "I'm okay." I lied as I put a hand on my forehead. What was wrong with me? 

            "You are sure? Your first match is in two hours." Lostis said as he forced me to sit back on the table. 

            My head turned towards the chains on that table and sweat poured down me. "Get me off this thing!" I screamed as I jumped off. "Tanya?" Lostis held me tightly, his eyes searching mine.

            I observed the ugly chains where my hands used to be. My heartbeat raced with my blood as my breathing had gotten heavier. "Please. Get me out of here." I whispered and closed my eyes as my body was shaking, uncontrollably.

(a/n): This is it. So what is the big idea??? Well, its kind of useless asking the question since I won't give you the answer even if you'll guess. But don't worry; it will be clear in the later chapters.

Sorry for a short chapter. The next is going to be a long one, and Trinity will finally be compete in her first match, the Training Day. 'Till next time.

-L

The quote is about Trinity. Specifically of what has happened to her in this chapter.


	9. Training Day

(a/n): Hello everyone. I'm finally back. I am alive and not dead. It feels good to be alive!!!! I apologize for the long delay. There were many problems, and they happened to be one after another another. Here are some thanks.

**Miranon: **Hello. Long time no hear. Well it will be quite sad if Tanya is worn out from the needles. I have much more torture ready for her. Hehehehe. I'm joking. Not too much anyway. And I will make sure she will make an appearance in UT2004. Xan will be more than just pancaked by Tanya. I hope my message reached Xan with a good redeemer in his face.

**Dynamis:** I really love your plotting and I have considered it. Be easy with Lostis, he really is a good guy...kinda. And no he doesn't make a living for whooping prisoners. Although he is very good at it. But you will find out what he really does soon. Not in this chapter, though.

**Poddy:** Thanks for your compliments. This chapter contains Trinity's first match. And I am honored to hear that I'm an idol. I never thought that I would encourage anyone. Well thanks once again and make sure you continue the good work with your story.

**Slash, the Ironman: **Hahaha. Somehow, you always see that I"m plotting something. Good thing you don't know what because I have evil plans for everyone. Hehehe. I'm glad you don't hate the-know-it-all bastard so badly. Although Lostis ranks as a better person on my list.

**Alex:** Sniff. Yes, that was a great moment between Trish and Dess. And don't worry. Trish will kick ass hard. "Lossie-bunny" is one of my favorite too. And good to see you disagree with Tnaya. She's just too blind to see the real "Lossie-bunny." By the way that's a cute way of calling him.

**Majestic 12:** Xan has influenced you , my friend, but yes. Tanya needs to witness Zack's perfection. And yes she happes to be a big contradiction.   
By the way. I do hate it when the announcer says 'Denied' especially when it is me in the air and then the next instance dead.

Well that's it for now. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9 -Training Day-**

"In our country the lie has become not just a moral category but a pillar of the State." – Alexander Solzhenitsyn

Lostis had no choice but to leave me in that same rat hole with other participants. But something was different about it. It was nearly empty. I counted eight people, Romulus being among them.

I was still shaken from that torture chamber and I didn't feel like talking to anyone, but Romulus came to me on his own. "I figured you'd never come." He said sweetly and sat beside me. "You know, it feels like people up there don't really like you do they?" He asked me. I looked at him with surprise. "People?" I asked and then chuckled. "No, no, Romulus. Those _things_ are not people. They are monsters." My voice sounded disgusted.

"You're right." He agreed with me and looked towards an individual that was in this place. I followed his gaze and my eyes found that stranger who appeared to know everything about me.

"Tell me." I told Romulus, forcing him to look at me. "Where is everyone?" I studied his eyes, carefully, almost seeing my own reflection in his green eyes.

"They were filed out of here. Everyone who stayed here needs to go through the qualifications." Romulus stood up. "Basically, we have to prove ourselves that we are worthy enough for the tournament." He offered me a hand, which I accepted, and he helped me up.

"So what happens if we don't win?" I asked dusting off the sand that was on me. "I don't know." Romulus said with a curious tone. "All I can say is that everyone who didn't pass the qualification rounds was never seen in the tournament." His eyes studied mine.

"So…what are you doing here? I thought you're here almost for a year?" I asked as I leaned against the wall. "I am here for nearly a year. But I was not allowed to participate. I had to go through many of the tests here. And trust me, they were horrible." He joined me and rested his back on the solid rock.

"Tell me about it." I scoffed. "This place has changed so much since the last time I left it." I studied the ground and tried to look back.

It was a giant building, a hundred floors above ground and nearly twenty below. They had vast hallways for the Blue Team and Red Team. The bottom floors were used for prisoners and interrogations. I've only been down there once. It was…the first time when I talked to…_him._

I quickly looked up from the ground into the distance. "Everything has changed in fact." I added.

"Really? Well that's not a surprise. What is a surprise is that you are entering the qualification rounds so quickly." He stared off into the distance again. "In fact, that guy is also new. He's been here only for a couple of weeks and he's already entering the tournament."

I followed his gaze to see that man once more. "Who is he?" I asked.

"Dunno," Romulus said as he pushed himself off the wall. "I never asked him."

I smiled. "You mean, you never much cared," I slyly said. His gaze met mine, and by his eyes I could see that he was smiling. "That too," He said. I pushed myself off the wall and stood by him.

"Do you know when the matches start?" I asked, changing the subject. That man over there didn't make me feel too comfortable. In fact, I better keep my eye on him. He is a very suspicious individual.

Before Romulus answered me, the gates screeched opened with two Liandri guards stepping in. They carried what looked like automatic weapons. They were both big and tall, towering over nearly everyone in here.

For the first time I heard the announcer speak through the speakers in a feminine voice, "Welcome to Unreal Tournament. Before you enter the tournament ladder you must prove yourselves in the qualifying rounds. The first qualification match will be a one on one deathmatch. The competitors will be Trinity and Prism. Will the competitors please step forward?"

I looked at Romulus and he nodded towards me. "Go on. Kick her ass." He said as he looked at my opponent who stepped forward.

"How did they know to call me Trinity?" I sounded confused.

"Man, this is your first match, and your asking about your name?" Romulus asked me as he gave me a soft nudge on my shoulder. "Probably someone signed you in like that. Now go. You don't want to be late." He said and pushed me lightly towards the Liandri guards.

I looked back at Romulus to see him nod at me. I took a deep breath and nodded back with a smile.

There is nothing to be worried about. It's not like I never been to the tournament before. Plus, my opponent; Prism, doesn't seem to be that tough. She is a little bigger than I am, since my figure is slim. But she seems to be new to this tournament, and doesn't look like a fighter. But her hands are wrapped around with metal and they look strong; I don't doubt that she will not have a problem gripping onto any weapon in the tournament.

The two soldiers cuffed us and lead us out of the cavern. I took a final look back at Romulus who nodded once again. I smiled and took a deep breath in. There was nothing to worry about. I had done this before I could do it again.

The guards quickly pushed us towards a small room with my opponent. They threw two bags at us and ordered us to put them on. When we were done we were given a gadget that I placed in the pocket that was specifically designed for the respawn tool. The metallic pocket slid a cover over it with a snap. "Respawn defense system detected," A female computer voice said into my earphone.

The contestant next to me just snapped it onto her belt on the side of her hip. She quickly looked up at me, the first time when our eyes met. If you asked me, it seemed she was going on a fashion show instead of the tournament. Her eyes were shadowed green, her hair was dyed green, and her lips were colored with brown lipstick. Prism looked down at me with confidence. She probably thought she was going to win.

When we were ready the guards led us to a two-way hallway. She was forced to go right and I was forced left. The guard pushed me on the lift and stood there.

Suddenly the announcer spoke through the speakers in that same feminine voice. "Welcome to the qualification rounds. You will be facing your opponent, Prism, in a one on one death match. The first to gain ten frags wins. Good luck."

When the announcer finished the Liandri guard pressed the switch and the lift took me up into a quiet area. It was a small arena with a couple of spectators. Strange enough they were all human. The same species that would get enslaved if they would as much blink wrong.

In front of me was a short walkway that met up with the opposite walkway where Prism stood. The two of us slowly walked towards the middle with eyes watching us.

A male announcer started to introduce us to the viewers, "Welcome everyone to yet another beginners' match. Today's opponents are Trinity and Prism. That's right, the same Trinity who managed to escape this tournament a couple of years ago. It says that if she would have stayed, she might have had a chance to fight this tournament's former champion, Xan Kreigor."

_What,_ I thought as the two of us came up to the circular area that connected the two walkways. What were they talking about? I defeated Xan. I killed him, I watched him die…

"In fact she was the first and last to escape the tournament. And here she is today, arrested not too long ago." The announcer continued, causing many questions to flood my mind.

A small, square piece of the floor shifted downwards and slid sideways. From the floor a stand came out with a button on its top. As soon as it settled, I heard the locks shift in place that held the stand.

The screen above us flickered on and many pictures started to pass by. It suddenly made me feel uncomfortable; images of my past appeared before my eyes.

_ "Good Morning everyone and welcome to Nuvision where you can watch all of the Unreal Tournament matches!" The T.V screen showed a young man in blue armor with navy pants standing in front of a huge crowd. That man was my father. _

_ He was in a stadium surrounded by many people. He was standing in the middle of a circular platform where a stand stood with a large switch. On top of the stage was a huge screen with different images passed by quickly._

_ "As you all know, all of the contestants have battled and today we decide who will fight the almighty Jack Menace! The scores were in and only one man had made it to the top. XAN KRIEGOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xan's name was echoed through the whole stadium._

_ The gigantic 'Corrupt' stepped up to the platform. The two contestants were geared up and ready to rip at each other's throats. My father was wearing the Blood Reavers' suit, his old team he used to serve, my old team that I used to serve on. My family, my home, this is how I first met you, Dess._

_ My father slowly looked at the crowd and raised his fist in the air. The crowd cheered wildly when he pushed down the button hard with his fist. A round arena in space was displayed on the screen. It was the same area where I defeated him. This is where I served my vengeance. Hyperspace…_

"—Training Day!!!!!" The announcer woke me up from my past. It appeared that Prism pushed down the switch. "Simple, flat, and chock full of weapons and ammunition. Perfect for your first humiliation in the tournament," The announcer said. We'll see about that, I thought as the viewers chuckled at the comment.

Electricity surrounded us and my suit seemed to react. "Message received. Activating combat mode." The computer voice in my earphone said. Suddenly my metallic boots extended from the knee level to my hips quickly, my top slowly met with my metallic belt, covering my abdomen with metallic sheets, and my arms were covered with the metallic substance to my gloves, as well. I felt something crawl behind my ear and onto my temples as blue sunglasses covered my eyes and a mask covered half of my face.

I had to admit; Cripton put a lot of work into this. I would need to thank him—properly this time. This suit is a work of art.

Slowly the stadium melted away and lights quickly passed my eyes. "The match will begin in five—four—three—two—one." I spawned in a small corridor with my old best friend in front of me; the Flak Cannon.

My hands gripped for it as I stepped into the middle of a catwalk with railings on both sides. Lava burbled below the gratings with a hungry sound. I slowly neared the Minigun that was lying near the opening of a pathway to my right, and suddenly Prism jumped into view from the passage further down.

Green plasma burned through the air and into the armor of my left shoulder. I quickly back flipped, creating more distance between us. I landed on my knees and quickly shot a ball of flak into her. Her body split into pieces from the direct hit with screams. Blood painted the dark walls and what was left of her burned into oblivion.

I stood up and ran up to her weapon and swung it around my shoulder. A blue laser hit the wall right next to me. I spun quickly, as I dropped my Flak Cannon onto the floor and swung the Plasma Rifle into my hands. I crouched, aimed and let out screaming bits of death into my opponent.

She hid behind a wall as my shots neared her. I slipped the strap of the Plasma Rifle to my shoulder and grabbed the Flak Cannon into my hands. I quickly and quietly walked across the catwalk and turned right at the first corner. I circled the corridor and found Prism's back pressed against the wall. I quickly ran at her and delivered a hard blow with my foot across her shocked face. Her head met with the metallic floor. I stepped on her right hand, which held the Shock Rifle, and I buried burning metal into her body.

She spawned right in front of me, and quickly grabbed my Flak Cannon and pushed me against the wall. I rolled to my left as hot metal exploded behind me. I took the Plasma Rifle as I ran out of the rectangular corridor. My metallic boots made contact with the metallic catwalk with loud noises.

Another hot sphere of metal exploded behind me. I dived forward while turning to my opponent and unleashing bits of plasma into her. She hit the ground, melting, as I landed on my back.

I blew out a long breath and quickly jumped on my feet. Bullets quickly hit me in the back, burying inside my armor. I fell from the impact and quickly turned to aim at my enemy. I fell on my back with pain as I shot out a clean hit into her head which melted away, quickly. Her body shook and crumbled to the floor.

I pushed myself up and suppressed a scream from my burning back. I had to get my Flak Cannon back, it is much more efficient in close combat. I heard a spawning sound behind me. I turned to face the Flak Cannon. Just when I was about to make my move for it, Prism appeared in the corridor and let out a beam into my tattered armor of my left shoulder. The beam easily penetrated the armor and burned through my left shoulder. I screamed from pain as my hand dropped to my side. I backed away as I tried to aim the Plasma Rifle at Prism, but it proved challenging to aim the weapon without support.

She shot an energy ball into me. I rolled to my left, but I was thrown against the railing of the catwalk from the explosion of the combination of energy. The railing snapped and fell down into the mouth of death. Before I stood up, another energy beam hit my chest and I was pushed down. I let go of the Plasma Rifle and grabbed the edge of the catwalk. The leash that curled around my arm slid down to my shoulder.

Footsteps were heard against the catwalk, and I saw Prism's green armor through the grates. I gritted my teeth as my left hand went for the tangling Plasma Rifle. I shot at the metallic floor and it slowly disintegrated in front of Prism. The floor became uneven and she fell. She quickly grabbed onto the edge, facing me. I smiled and melted her head away. "Killing Spree!!!" The announcer roared through the stadium.

I let the Plasma Rifle tangle and I pulled myself up with one hand. My chest burned from the laser that nearly penetrated my armor. I forgot how hard this was. This is what I get from not working out just as hard as I used to.

I heard a shot of plasma, and when I looked up I saw an energy sphere burning my way. I dodged right as I grabbed my Plasma Rifle into my hands and shot at Prism. The green substance burned through her left leg, causing her to hit the ground. More shots neared her body and she was smeared with the floor.

I took a deep breath in and let it out quickly, as I pushed back the long bangs out of my face. I walked up to the Flak Cannon and took it with my hands. I held the heavy metal in my sweaty hands. _Let's finish this._

I quickly turned around at the sound of shooting, and let out a ball of burning metal in front of Prism. The metal shrieked as it hit the catwalk and splintered out into millions of piercing flak. Prism yelled as one hit her face. She quit firing her Minigun and looked at me with hatred. Her face had a cut on her cheek and her armor was bruised with flak sticking out of it.

She knelt on her knees and got ready to fire at me. I ran in her direction and fired another ball of flak straight into her. She rolled away and stood on her knee. Her finger curled around the trigger of the Minigun, but stopped short as one of the flak rammed into her forehead. Her mouth dropped opened as blood oozed out of the wound. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together.

I have forgotten how this feels like. It feels so real. Every bullet that hits me and her, it feels so real. _Because this is real._ Her body fell to the floor hard with a thump.

Footsteps behind me alerted my senses, and I sprinted towards the Minigun the corpse dropped, and rolled while turning to my opponent. I pressed the trigger and bullets rammed out of the barrel and into her armor. The impact caused her to back away, each bullet eating their way towards her. Blood began to spurt out as the bullets made their way through her ribs, causing her to scream. Soon she fell to her knees, shaking. She fired one last beam into my right leg, eating through the armor and into my skin. I screamed as I fell on my knee as she hit the floor.

I dropped the Minigun against the floor and pressed my hands against the wound. Blood wet my fingers as I felt my wound sizzle. It went right through my thigh.

"You might as well, just let yourself get fragged." A voice said behind me with metallic footsteps. "It'll ease the pain." She said again.

_"Whatever happens, Tanya, don't get fragged, don't die." _Lostis voice echoed through my ears. _"Trust me." _He said.__

I heard her power up the weapon, and I quickly picked up the Flak Cannon from the ground and fell on the ground with my left side and fired off yet another ball of flak into her. It was a perfect shot, but getting rained down by her blood didn't feel good, either.

I stood up, trying to ignore the pain in my thigh. I saw her run out of the passage, holding the Shock Rifle, and I quickly dropped the Flak Cannon and rolled for the Minigun. I supported my aim with my left knee and fired into her head. It was a quick kill, and I didn't feel any remorse for her anymore.

"Trinity has won the match!" The announcer screamed. I dropped the Minigun and found enough energy to stand up. I closed my eyes as I raised my hands proudly in the air, screaming, "Let's Rock!!!!!!!!!!!"

When I opened my eyes I was back in the stadium with screaming people. They were all chanting a name, my name. What a thrill it was. I have forgotten how nerve wracking this is, but then again I also forgot how great it was to hear the crowd cheering.

After the match, I was sent into the medical area with my opponent. I was put on a medical bed and a very familiar woman came up to me. Blond hair in a bun with short bangs on either side of her glasses that covered her bright blue eyes, she had thin eyebrows and big lips, a woman in her thirties. "Dr. Ross?" I asked quietly, and she quickly hushed me.

"Yeah, its me." She softly said as she studied my wounds. "Zack sent me." She said as she took my arm and moved it up and down. "Does this hurt?" She asked, and I nodded in return.

"Zack?" I asked as she continued studying my shoulder. "Yes. It was quiet easy. I just signed in as a doctor who transferred from the League's Lunar Medical Offices." She put down her glasses on a small table. "This is nothing, just a flesh wound. We'll need to take off your suit."

I helped her with that, and I felt pain against my body, just realizing how tight it was in that suit. It was cold in the medical area with just a tank top; everything about this tournament seems so hostile to me, somehow.

"Your friend finally got in contact with whom he wanted." Veronica told me, as she was binding my shoulder. "He told me to tell you that you should put aside your difference with that Necris. And it wouldn't hurt to make some friends within the tournament, either." She finished binding it and tied it very tightly. "I'm here to give you the medical care you need." She started to bind my thigh. "Since the other doctor they have is an alien, he figured it'd be nice if it was someone you know." She quickly finished with my thigh and patted me on the shoulder. "You are good to go."

I nodded and put on the suit again. "Did Zack say anything about meeting with Boris?" I asked as I slipped on the gloves.

"Yes. Actually, you should expect him here in the tournament." I stopped to look at her, seriously. "He's coming," I couldn't believe it. "—here?" I watched her nod. I took a deep breath and soon smiled. I haven't seen him in two years, and he's actually coming here.

Boris was an old partner of mine. He was like a brother to Dessloch. He was part of the Blood Reavers under the codename Zenith. Him and the rest of the gang officially earned freedom from the Unreal Tournament. They were once known as criminals, but that was false. I was just glad that they finally got what they wanted. And now, I'm going to see him again. Boris.

"Okay, your ready to go. The pain won't go away until sometime. Best not to carry any heavy weights, but I think you'll have no choice." She said and smiled. "Guards, escort her back to the cells." Veronica called the Liandri guards through the vidcommunicator, who came over and helped me up from the bed. They cuffed me and led me towards that same cave.

I passed the gates of the cavern and was uncuffed by the guards. I found Romulus quickly. "Hey." I said as I came up to him. "Hi." He answered and then asked, "How did it go?" He carefully observed my eyes.

"It went well." I smiled. "The opponent was an easy one." I leaned against the wall and regained his eye contact. "Did I miss anything?" I asked while folding my arms. Romulus shook his head and came to rest his back against the wall.

The words of the announcer still puzzled and were in my mind for quite some time. _"_—_managed to escape this tournament a couple of years ago. It says that if she would have stayed, she might have had a chance to fight this tournament's former champion, Xan Kreigor."_ I guess I had no proof that I was the rightful champion because when I fought Xan, the viewers were evacuated when Dessloch and Zack caused trouble.

"Tell me." I turned to Romulus, staring into his deep-green eyes. I asked him a question which surprised him, "Who defeated Xan two years ago?"

"You don't know?" Romulus sounded surprised. "Malcolm, of course. He is the champion of this tournament."

I hung my head. "I see." I sounded rather disappointed. "What's wrong?" Romulus lowered his head to see my eyes.

I took a deep breath in. "How did you know I was Trinity?" I asked him. "I never introduced myself properly. How did you know?" Romulus looked confused. "You are the one who escaped the tournament. You are the reason why many contestants began to revolt." He said. "Right?" He asked, not sounding so sure himself. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I answered him in a bitter voice.

So no one knew the real story. Of course they didn't. Liandri couldn't say that I defeated Xan _and_ escaped the tournament. It will cause a rebellion. So instead they decided to picture me as a coward who escaped the tournament because I wasn't strong enough.

"Those bastards," I said out loud and slammed my fist into the wall. Romulus looked at me, but was wise not to ask what was that about.

I gave out a long breath and looked straight. My eyes quickly met those of the mysterious stranger. How did he know then? He greeted me and asked if I was the former champion of this tournament. He knows what happened two years ago, but how? If no one else knows, how does he know?

"Trinity?" Romulus said my name and made me break the eye contact. "What?" I asked softly. "Did Malcolm—" He shifted. "Did you see the final match? Did you see the end of Xan?" Romulus asked me. I nodded slowly and said, "Yeah. I did see the final match. It was a close one, it was fast, dangerous, and an angry one." I took a deep breath. "It was a match where both contestants thought of one thing." I slid down to the floor and finished my thought, "Vengeance."

(a/n): So what did you think? How was the match? Did you enjoy it, hate it? Well 'till next time.

-L

The quote is about the Empire and the Liandri they control.


	10. Laughs and Smiles

(a/n): Hello everyone. I'm finally back and hopefully to stay. I apologize deeply, everyone, because I had this chapter ready for quite sometime now. Luck hasn't really been on my side, lately, and bad things have been happening. Of course, I won't waste your time with telling you about my misfortunes. I'm just glad to be back. Well then, I _know_ this chapter won't be enough to satisfy your hunger. But it has two very important meanings. But before we go into all of that, I'd like to thank my reviewers.

**Daniel Wesley Rydell: **Long time no hear! I'm very happy to see that you think I'm not going in a downward direction. Well here is more, although this chapter is not such a good one as the last one.

**Dynamis: **Oh ho ho! And it's good to be alive my friend! Don't worry about Mr. Mystery, he'll prove himself about a kazillion times before Trinity actually accepts him. Yeah, she's kind of hard to convince.

Believe it or not, I actually found a solution on how Gorge should die trillion of painful deaths. First, set up the Monster Arena with as many waves as you can. Make sure there are a lot of OverLords and those nasty little pests that bother you all the time when you are busy killing them. Second, chose an open and yet a small arena where there is no such thing as personal space. Third, make sure you use the bot roster and only choose Gorge as the participant. Finally press that nice spectator button and enjoy the show. Refreshments are always available in the kitchen.

**Poddy:** Thanks so much for your review. I'm glad to be back. Although this chapter won't have a good match, the next one will. Oh there will be encore with Prism. If you loved how Trinity kicked her ass, you'd one of my next chapters.

**Miranon:** Yes, I finally did respawn. Just sad that I was fragged that instant, but hey, I could just respawn again! I'm really glad Xan got my message and I couldn't have done better! I wonder what other great things await that malfunctioning scrap. I personally did love hearing that 'crunch' sound under the wheels of my Hellbender. _Sigh._ It sounded like a gospel chorus.

**Slash, The Ironman:** Yes, a lot of corruption and evilness. But Trinity will have to deal with it if she's planning on finding Dessloch. Boris finally arrives, but he won't be able to kick ass just yet. But you will be hearing a good tale about how he already showed someone whose boss. Although he really never admits it…

**Majestic 12: **Hehehe. Yes, Tanya may think Lostis is a cruel, cold-hearted, bastard, but really she's no different. It's quite hilarious actually. I'm, also, surprised that you think that he reminds you of Wesker from RE. I haven't been thinking about him when making Lostis up. Oh well. But I still think that Wesker is ten times better and cooler than Lostis. I mean…Wesker is Wesker.

Well that's all the thanks. Enjoy this miserable excuse of a chapter. Although I think you'd like the mild humor here. But do keep an eye out for two important things here. Enjoy.

**Chapter 10 -Laughs and Smiles-**

"Happiness is the only sanction of life; where happiness fails, existence remains a mad and lamentable experiment." –George Sand (1804-76)

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard that the gate screeched open like chalk against a blackboard. The blurred colors came together and I saw Romulus come in. A Liandri soldier uncuffed him and patted him as a signal that he is free to do whatever he wants. Romulus' feet dragged him towards me, shuffling slowly like the dead walk. He collapsed next to me and leaned his head against the wall while closing his eyes.

"Don't tell me I hurt you that much." I said as I looked at him. Him and I competed in a death match and it wasn't a pretty one. Whenever there is a Rocket Launcher in a small arena, it is never a good match. In the end of each fight, the walls, floors, and ceilings are in need to be repainted. I defeated Romulus and the other competitor, but I still had some burns that should heal. Romulus on the other hand, needed more treatment; his shoulder had a clean hole from my Lightning Gun, and he nearly lost his leg from the three rockets the other competitor fired. I felt some pity for him, but then again, things could have turned out worse.

"No," Romulus mumbled disgustingly, "While you were resting I had to fight another match against this new guy." He looked at me. "And he beat me, viciously." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Maybe that's because he wasn't going easy on you." I smiled. He opened his eyes to look at me again. "You're telling me that you were going easy on me?" He asked and turned himself towards me. His eyes didn't look hurt; they looked pissed. "I don't know…" I said in a playful tone and smiled.

I stood up and brushed off the dust from my suit. "So—" I said, "—who is this 'new guy' that beat you're butt?" Romulus looked towards the gates and slightly raised his head. I followed his gaze and my mouth dropped open with my eyes wide.

I saw a familiar man get uncuffed by the Liandri soldier. He was a man in his early thirties. He had light brown hair, light blue eyes, he was tall, and wore a blue armor, which covered his torso, with navy pants. He rubbed his wrists and then looked at me with a sweet smile.

"He is no rookie, Romulus." I said to him quietly and I ran towards the friendly face. "Boris!!" I exclaimed and quickly hugged him tightly. I couldn't believe it, it was him, it was really him. "Hey there, Tanya." He said as he pulled back and searched my eyes. "Good to see you." He pushed a strand of hair from my face. "Did you miss me?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course I did. Long distance communication is never as good as seeing you," I told him. He laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

The two of us walked over to Romulus who studied us for a moment before asking, "You two know each other?" He pointed at the to of us with his mouth open. He sounded quite surprised, too, but certainly not pleased.

Boris shook Romulus' finger and nodded. "I'm Zenith, and yes we do know each other," Boris introduced himself.

"I know who you are," Romulus pulled back his hand to fold his arms. His voice sounded disgusted, "You nearly left me headless." That certainly isn't a good way to remember someone. Romulus stood up to match his eyes under Boris' gaze.

"Sorry about that," Boris said, "That is why I never like meeting people during a match." He was smiling and sounded sincere, "So I prefer a much more formal greeting, Romulus. Do accept my apology."

I could nearly picture a frown on Romulus' face, as he scuffed while looking away, murmuring, "What apology?"

To be quite honest Boris reminded of Zack. He would always act like half of the things are happening are really nothing. That's what I like about the two of them. They value life for what it really is.

Boris never looked like he was the mercenary type. His eyes were soft, and he always smiles when he talks to someone. Almost like Zack, except that Zack doesn't linger in his past and he never gets angry. I would call Zack untouchable; everything that happened to him doesn't stay with him for long. He had plenty of tragic moments in his life, none of which he talks about or lets it interfere with the present. I did wonder, sometimes, if he would change if I would be gone. I have changed a lot since Dessloch's disappearance, but would Zack change if it was me instead of Dess? Those thoughts hurt me almost as much as Dessloch's disappearance…Dess.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up at the soft blue eyes. "Don't let it get to ya, Tanya." Boris said softly and put an arm around my neck. "We'll find him," He finished. I smiled weakly, and nodded. It was though he read my mind. I guess he just saw it written across my face; my old friends do seem to know what I'm usually thinking about. I sat down next to Romulus who's eyes looked confused. "You're right. We'll find him," I said bitterly and buried my face into my knees.

_It was raining hard that day, a sign that this wasn't going to be a good day. The streets were dark and dirty; streetlamps broken, puddles of gathered rain were formed by the uneven ground. There was no one here. It was just me and the street that I was running in._

_I panted as I ran through the wet streets that were glossed by the hard rain. I took shallow, loud breaths, breathing against my bangs that were glued to my face. The rain cried loudly, and the water hit the ground with hate. My face and my coat were wet as I was forced through the flooding streets._

_I stepped into a deep hole in the ground that was flooded with water. I fell hard into the dirty water and cried out loud from exhaustion. My body was begging for rest, but my mind told me to keep running; to keep searching. The rain fell harder and louder, falling against my back._

_I just sat there in the pool of the sky's tears, in the endless darkness. Was it the right thing to run away? Should I have stayed?_

_The rain stopped beating me into dirty water and I heard it beat against something hard that was above my head. I slowly looked up with hesitation and saw the face of Zack. "Hey there, Tanichka." He said warmly and smiled. "Zack!" I jumped to my feet to hug him around the neck. I held him tightly, afraid of letting him go._

_"Not a good way to celebrate your birthday." He told me, gently. All I could do was laugh from happiness because at that moment I knew it was really him. "Come on, kiddo." He pulled back and looked at me. "Let's get you out of the rain." I smiled and studied his two blue eyes. "Oh, Zack," I managed to say and hugged him once more._

Someone shook me awake, and the plundering sound of the rain was gone. Romulus was looking at me, carefully searching my eyes. "You're awake?" He asked, and I nodded sleepily. "Good because they are going to announce the next match," he said, which I partly understood.

It was a long time since I had a good dream about a good memory. Zack did find me in the middle of nowhere, but I wasn't as miserable as I was in the dream.

"Function—Communication." I said and stood up. "Command confirmed," a female computer voice whispered in my earphone as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Zack?" I asked quietly. After a short delay I heard his sweet voice. "Hey there, Tanichka." I smiled at his words.

"Do you remember when you found me after I ran away?" I asked and leaned against the wall. "Yes." He said calmly. "It was raining that day. The streets were busy with passing cars and the people that hurried home. You were in the public garden that day." He paused. "It was, also, the day of your birthday. Why?" He asked me. I smiled and closed my eyes. "No specific reason," I said softly, "I just had a dream about it."

I heard him chuckle, "I see."

I sighed. "You know, no matter how much I hated that place, back then, I really do miss it," I said in a dreamy way, imagining how I used to walk there and feel the rain on my face. "By the way, Boris came and he's already kicking ass." I told him and heard Boris chuckle.

I pictured Zack smile as he said, "That's why he's there, Tanichka." I laughed as I agreed, "Yeah."

"The next match will begin in half an hour." A female announcer said through the speakers. "Hold on, Zack," I said quickly as the announcer continued, "Contestants will be Gorge, Memphis, Trinity, Wraith, and Zenith. All contestants, be ready to compete. It is going to be a five-way deathmatch." The announcer finished.

I looked at Boris. "Please, be gentle," I told him and he smiled. "Depends how easy you will go," He smiled, "Don't blow me up, riddle me to pieces, melt me, chop me, or put a bullet through my head, then I will be gentle." He finished. I hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Ok then, then that leaves pushing you off a cliff!" I laughed as he looked at me. A smile crawled on his face and soon he started laughing with me, as everyone stared at us. It was good to have an old friend in a hostile environment. Somehow I forgot how dangerous this place was because I was with my friend; my old, good friend.

After half an hour the two Liandri guards asked for the five contestants to come up. The big juggernaut, the one whose head got stuck in the wall after Lostis was done with him, came up to the Liandri guards. A woman dressed in Egyptian style clothing came up, and she was followed by the know-it-all-bastard. My eyes followed him, carefully. So, he can't be Gorge because Romulus told me it was that juggernaut that was Gorge, and he certainly can't be Memphis. So I was guessing he was Wraith—what a name.

"Squash him like a bug." I told Boris as my fingers curled into fists. "You make so many 'good friends,' Tanya." Boris said playfully and stepped forward towards Liandri. I looked at Romulus who nodded, making me smile. I slowly walked to Boris' side.

"It's not going to be hard," Boris whispered to me.

"Right," I said and looked at the competitors once more.

The three of them looked ferocious. Gorge was still looking like he is going to wrench off someone's head; his beady eyes measured up each contestant. The woman, who I'm guessing is Memphis, was a very young woman. Her face looked pretty and yet she looked malicious. And then, that know-it-all-bastard. He was staring straight back at me with his cold eyes. He looked confident, which made me want to beat him, even more.

We were all cuffed and lead out of the stinking hole. Boris nodded at me before they led him to a separate hall. The guard led me to a dark round room that connected to a lit corridor with the lift on the other side. He handed me the respawn device that I inserted into the slot on the right side of my belt and a metallic cover slid over it. "Respawn defense system detected," The computer voice told me in my earphone. 

"Welcome to a five-way deathmatch," The female voice said over the speaker, "You will be competing against Gorge, Memphis, Wraith, and Zenith. The frag limit is 15 frags. Good luck."

As soon as the announcer finished, the lift beamed to life and took me up to the screaming stadium. I walked into a small arena with wall screens against the wall of this place.

Contestants entered the stadium from the identical passageways and stepped onto the center. Screaming audience surrounded us and silenced my senses. It was a good thing we can't see these animals when we compete. I for one could not take this for an entire match and hearing their reaction.

Boris came up right next to me as the other competitors stood in a circle-fashion, with Wraith in front of me. A block in the floor was replaced with a podium that slid from the ground. The stand snapped in place and the screen above us flickered on with multiple shots flashing quickly.

"Good luck out there, Tanichka," Zack said into my earphone, "I'm going off line."

Slowly turning my face towards Boris, I saw him nod with a wicked smile on his face. I smiled back at him and nodded in return. This is it. It's show time.

I quickly noticed Wraith observing me, carefully. His eyes were somewhat different. He didn't seem to be _human. _His stalking eyes calmly brushed mine, his lips were a thin line and his jaw tightly clenched. The soft iris in his eye turned stone cold mirroring his coal-like inhuman eye.

Dark sensation clouded me, surrounding me, drawing me inward. His eyes—something is so familiar about them. Fierce eyes of a stalking tiger, and yet scars—deep scars reflected in his brown eye. Cold eyes that had much more stories than they can tell. The way he was looking at me, where have I seen this before? I have felt this before. Is it confusion? No, mystery. Those light scratches in his iris; scratches as in surgical scars, maybe someone or something blinded him once and—

A loud _thud_ thundered through my ears, bringing me back to reality. Wraith has pushed down the bottom with force. The screen displayed a dark metallic place with glass windows showing the view beneath the ocean.

"Welcome to the Unreal Tournament deathmatch," A male announcer echoed louder than the screaming crowd, "Today's match will take place in the Oceanic Power Station below the Thracian Sea. A word of advice from the Liandri: 'Those who do battle in the corridor below the ice, only victory staves off the chill touch of defeat.'"

It wasn't hard to notice that Wraith was still staring at me all this time. An uncomfortable feeling was placed in my gut. He wanted something from me, I just didn't know what. Most importantly, I didn't _want_ to know what.

The spawning unit rotated above us and passed electrical charges around each contestant. "Message received. Activating combat mode." The computer voice whispered into my earphone, and my body was covered in the metallic sheet with a mask and blue sunglasses covered my face.

Boris seemed to be impressed. "Well everything seems to be in order," He whispered, "Cool sunglasses, nice mask, impressive suit," He stretched the 'impressive suit' and smiled wider, "So what's missing?" He put a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, yeah," He whispered, "How was it you say? Let's rock?" I chuckled at his words. "Yeah. Let's rock," I answered before we all spawned below the sea.

(a/n): That's all for now folks. I could have written the match in the same chapter, as well, but that would have corrupted the whole idea of what I wanted to put into this chapter. But the match will be posted in a couple of days. By the latest is Monday.


	11. Hard Blow

(a/n): Well as promised, I'm updating as soon as possible. This chapter contains the match and some other surprises. Some of you might like these surprises other might think 'what the hell?' But it's all part of the plot and more of mischief. Enjoy this chapter because this one will really hit the gut.

Oh by the way. Due to the matches, this fic will soon be rated R. There are about five more chapters before the fic will be rated R.

Here are my thanks.

**Daniel Wesley Rydell:** Ah, yes. I do apologize for this because it is my fault for not updating often. If I would have updated often the first chapters of this story wouldn't feel that far away. You are right. Zack Vicklair is a very old friend of Tanya's. He is her mentor, teacher, trainer, friend, and a father replacement. Zack means more than the world to Tanya because she looks at him more of father than a friend. He is basically the one who made all her dreams possible, such as avenging her father's death and getting out of the first Unreal Tournament. In this book he is helping her find Desssloch without getting involved with the tournament.

Dessloch is the one Tanya is looking for. He is her lover and best friend. He is her other half. Tanya believes that without him she won't survive and that there won't be any more reason to live. Phew. So does everything start to make sense? I really do apologize. Well in any case, I'm glad you've asked.

**Dynamis: **Yes. I haven't found one fan of Gorge just yet. Either Gorge has a gift of making people hate him or he gives of this radiance which just makes you want to kill him. I always make sure I practice on him along with my other hateful opponents. Well, this chapter is going to be a little bit violent. But don't worry lotsa blood is going to come soon. Hehehe. Lotsa blood.

Enjoy, everyone.

**Chapter 11 -Hard Blow-**

_"When you meet someone better than yourself, turn your thoughts to becoming his equal. When you meet someone not as good as you are, look within and examine your own self." –Confucius_

"How was it you said?" Boris asked me, "Let's rock?" I chuckled at his words and nodded, "Yeah, let's rock." All of us spawned in the station below the sea.

It wasn't much to my satisfaction to be spawned in front of my least favorite weapon, the Bio-Rifle, but I had no choice but to use it, for now. I grabbed it and jumped on the pad that took me straight to the upper catwalk. Flak dug into my armor as soon as my feet clattered the metallic walkway. Quickly, I rolled to my left before I managed to take a glimpse of my shooter. The corner of the wall in front of me blocked me from my view, and from his target; me.

Once again I cursed my luck to be stuck with this Bio-Rifle when I quickly thought of what to do. Maybe I disliked this weapon, but I can do some serious damage if I use it correctly. Its deadly acidic waste was more than enough to get rid of these good-for-nothing contestants.

I pressed and held down the trigger of my weapon, the oozing green substance filled up the glass container slowly with a slurping sound. Metal echoed the footsteps loud enough for me to hear and approximate the location of my pursuer. I leaped out into view and released the trigger.

The acid spurt out from my gun straight into Gorge's face, which he grabbed with a thunderous howl. His face was eaten away quickly and I have just received a frag. Commenting on his behalf was pointless; he had well gotten the message of what I wanted to say; eat that.

I dropped the nearly empty Bio-Rifle and ran for my best friend, the Flak Cannon. I continued further down the hall and ran into a more enclosed space with an edge to my left.

Before I jumped down, a rocket exploded beneath me, and I saw Wraith dodging off a wall as a blue beam missed him by an inch. It didn't take him long to notice me, but because he did look at me he couldn't dodge another blast from the mysterious shooter. The laser shot straight into his chest and he let out a painful, suppressed yell as he was forced out of my sights.

A voice chuckled, viciously, and in moments Gorge stepped up into view with his Shock Rifle. I didn't wait around for another chance to receive a frag. I leaned my body towards the edge and whistled at the oversized juggernaut. The minute he stopped to look at me, I fired a hot, sizzling ball of flak straight into him only to reach his remains after a well place rocket in his face. Must have been Wraith who stole my frag. That bastard.

Without wasting time, I jumped down to finish that bastard. He was struggling to get up with a clean hole in his chest. If I had some respect for the bastard, I would have let him go, but because in reality I despised him I had to finish him off.

He fired a missile into me which I dodged by hiding behind a wall to my right. Still had some fight in him left it seemed, but he won't be able to run away. I tried taking him by surprise by leaping out into view and firing a whole army of flak. But he managed to skip away towards my left.

Frustrated, I followed him into an open area with a narrow passage to the far right behind the columns that were around the lowered area where a Rocket Launcher just spawned. Blood stains colored the ground and lead to the lower floor and off to the left.

Before I jumped down, I was ­_pushed_ down from the blast of a rocket behind me. The lift I landed on took me back up to where I was before. Wraith stood in front of me and kicked away my Flak Cannon before I had the chance to aim it. He grabbed my right hand quickly, forcing me away from the lift, as he raised it high in the air and forced it around my back. Before I knew it, he was standing behind me with two of my hands in his strong grasp and an assault rifle against my right temple.

"For an injured bastard you sure move fast," I said against my teeth.

"I take it as a compliment," he sounded like he was enjoying this. "An approval from Champion herself." Blood began to boil inside of me; was he going to humiliate me or just shoot me.

Our chitchat was invaded by a girl in an Egyptian suit by spawning near the Rocket Launcher below us. She definitely knew what she was doing when she went for the Launcher when Wraith aimed the Assault Rifle at the intruder. One shot was all that it took to put a bullet through her head. Her youthful eyes didn't close when the blood spit out from behind her head and she dropped to the floor.

I tried to pull out of his grip, but he was stronger than me, much stronger, and my attempts of getting out of his grip caused him to place the barrel back against my temple. Something caused him to turn around quickly and next thing I knew was that I was facing Boris with a Shock Rifle. I trusted Boris to have good accuracy so he could shoot the bastard behind me.

But before Boris managed to do anything, Wraith released me and pushed me towards Boris. A column of blue light escaped Boris' weapon when I ran to his side, and watched Wraith leap backwards and shooting off three metallic objects. When they hit the floor next to us I realized what it was. "Get down!" Was what I heard from Boris as he pushed me back into the hall where Gorge was blown to pieces.

The floor met my face and the three grenades exploded. I saw Wraith skip passed the hallway to my right and took a left turn. I jumped back to my feet, and before heading out to haunt the bastard I made sure Boris was in a good shape. He was by the way he leaped to his feet and blurted out an, "I'm fine."

Without wasting time, I reached for my Flak Cannon and ran after Wraith into the blue, square room. There was no blood trail to follow this time, but I guessed he ran up the catwalk on the opposite side from where I entered.

I ran into the open area below the catwalk onto the grates above some green substance that definitely looked lethal. A rocket zipped by behind me and crashed into the wall near the jumping pad. Surprised to see the Egyptian girl instead of Wraith when I turned around, I fell on my back when another rocket escaped her Launcher.

Aimed, shot, and missed my target when the clever Egyptian skirted away back down the catwalk to the right. It would have been suicide to follow her there. I for one do not like being in a close range combat with a Rocket Launcher held by a suicidal maniac. The catwalk it is then.

It was a surprise to see her follow me onto the catwalk. Strange. I was half expecting it and, yet, still I was surprised. I was forced to hug the floor with my back when she fired another rocket that flew above me. Before I got a chance to frag her, someone fired a single shot that buried through her forehead.

I whipped my head back to see the shooter and saw a hint of orange color escape to left of the passageway. It took less than an idiot to know who it was. I ran after Wraith once again, furious for what he took me for. Just when I'm about to earn a respectable frag, the bastard grabbed it under my nose. I'll show him, I thought. I ran out near the edge.

Before my feet got a chance to jump down I was forced to freeze as I felt a large weapon against my back.

"Ouch. That's a second time already." Wraith said behind me. "That would have given me a killing spree with four more frags to rampage." His voice was smooth and it killed me to admit that he said those words beautifully. Perhaps he was new to this planet, but he definitely was not new to the tournament. That would explain why he entered the matches so early.

I heard Boris' voice behind me say, "You sure are taking your lovely time." Then I heard the Shock Rifle release the energy. Wraith's weapon was moved from my back and I quickly turned around to hit Wraith in the face with my foot.

I missed as Wraith ducked under it. He quickly followed up by a good kick in Boris' rifle, which send it flying in the air, and delivered a spinning kick straight into the side of his head. I pulled my weapon to aim at him but after catching the weapon, Wraith quickly spun around Boris. He seemed so fast until I heard Boris fire a shot from his Assault Rifle.

Wraith froze in place with wide eyes. Blood slowly seeped out from the slit he had on his face from the bullet. It wasn't long when he decided to aim the Shock Rifle at Boris, but by then the two men were aiming at each other's faces. The only thing that prevented them from shooting were their thumbs that were held behind each of the enemy's trigger.

It was Boris' time to widen his eyes, but Wraith was the one who spoke, "How did you assume my position before I had a chance to move?"

"I have to ask you; where did you learn this technique?" Boris asked.

Before Wraith got a chance to answer, it was my turn. "Checkmate," I spoke out loud, my Flak Cannon against his skull. Wraith didn't dare to move an inch when his eyes diverted into mine. "Not so tough now, are you?" I asked.

At that moment, I could have laughed at how pathetic he looked with guns in his face. But I knew if I hesitate he would manage to get out of this situation. Then again, he was definitely faster than me.

He rounded a kick with his left leg against my weapon which made it smash into the wall when I pressed the trigger. The shrapnel only scratched his back and some even dug into the wall behind him. Boris quickly rammed him into those fragments and Wraith hissed from pain with his teeth clutched together.

I aimed at Wraith once again. This time I'll make sure he won't run from his death. But to my surprise, Boris let go of his weapon and pushed him hard into the floor making him roll towards the ledge. "Get out of here." Boris told him as he fired a beam right next to him. Wraith didn't hesitate as he rolled of the edge.

"What happened?" I asked and closed my mouth when I noticed it was hanging open.

"I—I don't know." Boris dropped his head. "I couldn't let him die like that."

Rage filled me up. "Well, you should have just let _me _shoot him. I wouldn't give a shit how he dies." I slammed the wall with my fist.

"You have really changed, Tanya." Boris surprised me. I have heard it before. Plenty of times have I heard Zack say the same thing. This time it has pierced my heart; it pierced right through it.

It was my turn to hang my head. Guilt took over me. I haven't just changed in my behavior. I just realized that I really wanted to kill Wraith. If I have pulled that trigger earlier or if he hadn't kicked it away, I would have killed him out of free will, out of anger. Have I really changed that much? Have I really become a monster? What have I become?

My knees dropped to the floor, uncontrollably. Shock had paralyzed my whole body. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. What was there to say? The tournament had really changed me; I had become its victim when I had promised that the tournament would never have any effect on me. I am big walking contradiction. Forgive me, Dessloch. Please, forgive me. I have forgotten why I was here in the first place.

The rest of the match seemed to be more horrific than it was before. I couldn't have killed anybody after what Boris had told me. I guess it would be fair to admit defeat because I haven't shot a single soul during that match again.

It felt like centuries after the bloody fight was over when I watched Wraith from the distance drop his minigun and collapse on the floor. "Wraith has won the match!" The announcer's voice echoed through my ears.

Defeat. I was defeated for the first time. But I was too shocked by Boris' words to care at that certain moment. I knew that I would get over about what Boris had said to me. That was when my rage about losing the match will come.

We all appeared in the full stadium of screaming fans. I looked at Boris and he had a sympathetic look on his face. He slipped his hand on my shoulder before quietly saying, "I'm sorry, Tanya. I didn't meant to—"

"—Don't worry about it," I interrupted him. "You were right back there. I was a fool to forget why I came here. All I should be caring about is finding Dessloch."

Boris gave me a final squeeze on my shoulder as an indication he understood.

Doctors came and ordered the guards to take us to the medical wing. We were all scanned and identified for any injuries. Most of the contestants were filed out after a quick scan. I was forced to remain among some of the unfortunates. Wraith was among those unfortunates, as well. Boris wasn't here to calm my fury.

Wraith's injuries were serious. The one that scared Veronica the most was the hole in his chest. "Lux, take care of the others please. This would take some time." I heard Veronica say.

A pale white skinned woman came over me. Her eyes were white and pupil-less and her black hair was tied back. She told me that I would be fine and that I just needed to let my shoulder heal from the wound and some burns would fade away in no time. After she was done dressing my wounds, I was allowed to stay in the medical area for a day. The hours went by quickly when I fell asleep, dreaming of my own Eden with just me and Dessloch.

I woke up the next morning with my limbs stiff. I set up in the medical berth and rubbed off the sleep from my eyes with my hands. The bruises from my wrists were nearly gone. That was a relief, I never ever want to see that place again. The place full of blood, screams, and drugs. That insane scientist—_stop it!_ Shivers ran up my spine just thinking about it.

"At this rate, you will be feeling better in no time." I overheard Dr. Ross say to Wraith who was sitting up on a berth. He had dressings around his abdomen and chest. A small bandage covered the slit on his cheek. He seemed exhausted by the way his back was arched and his head suspended. His eyes were glued to the floor with absolutely no expression on his face. The doctor patted him on his shoulder and went off to other patients.

The sudden urge to come over next to the bastard and hit him in the face became unbearable. For some reason I wanted to blame him for everything I did wrong. Ever since he started to talk to me I went through Hell.

I slowly slid my legs down to the floor and stood up. My legs were fine and would hold my weight. But I wasn't sure if my neck would hold my head; it felt as heavy as Gorge looked.

Veronica quickly ran up to me while saying, "I need to sign you out, Tanya. You cannot just walk out of here. The guards will not allow you to walk freely around the halls. Liandri policy forbids you." She stopped me and forced me back to my berth. I gladly sat and let the weight of my head rest on the pillow. "Why do I feel so dizzy?" I rubbed the two of my temples with my fingers.

"After observing the arena conditions and attending to view the contestants' barbaric acts, I have come to a conclusion that such exposure to extreme levels of noise pollution would harm the eardrums of those exposed, temporarily, and cause pain to your head." She talked wise with me.

"Meaning that my head hurts because I got too close to a rocket's impact. Got it." I rubbed my eyes again. This conversation alone intensifies the pain in my head.

She sighed and walked to another patient after saying, "I will sign all of you out the same time." I blew a long breath out and decided to try to sit up again.

"I'm fine!" The patient screamed at the doctor, making heads turn. I slowly looked back at the familiar roar and, alas, there was that oversized juggernaut, Gorge, with a white pad over his left eye and a dressing around his head. Whoever had done this to him would consider staying away from Gorge a century if not a millennium.

"Don't make me sedate you." Veronica warned the big contestant after scanning the damage he had done to the medical table with his fist.

Gorge ignored the good doctor and hovered next to Wraith and punched him lightly on his wound. "How does that feel, you asshole?" He was standing in front of Wraith. A good guess would be that Wraith was responsible for that nice looking patch. It was time to duck and cover.

After realizing that Wraith wasn't paying attention, Gorge wrenched him by his throat. "Not so tough now, huh?"

My heart sank at hearing those words come out of that monster that held Wraith up. Those were the same exact words I said to him. I felt terrible.

"Put the patient down!" Veronica said as she cautiously held a syringe in her hand.

"I will." The harsh voice hissed. "After I break his neck." Gorge threw Wraith across the medical and he slammed against a berth. Wraith groaned from pain and slowly stood up only to sit on top of the berth.

Gorge didn't see Veronica coming as she slammed the syringe against his neck. He roared from anger and placed a fist into her face, which dropped her cold onto the floor.

"Veronica!" I screamed out her name and jumped off the berth to support her, suddenly the headache vanished. It seemed he displaced her jaw, but overall she was fine. I stood up to face Gorge. He was big, but I had no choice.

I took one of the emergency berths with wheels and pushed it against the back of his knees. He fell hard onto the berth and I pushed him with the bed into the wall. He flew into the wall face first with a loud groan.

Kicking the bed away, Gorge's eyes glowed with intense anger. "Trinity." He 'uglyfied' my name with his ugly voice and slowly came up towards me with knotted fists. Terrified, I stepped back. I knew I didn't stand a chance against him; he was three times my size and probably possessed three times my strength.

The giant seemed to enjoy the look in my eyes by the way he smiled. It wasn't long 'till his smile was smashed along with his face with someone's foot. Wraith jumped into the air and kicked him in the face again, which caused Gorge to shuffle back. I noticed red began to color Wraith's dressings.

Gorge threw himself at him, but hit the floor instead when Wraith moved away. The way Wraith grabbed his wound with pain in his eyes made Veronica scream, "Don't!" But it was too late when the juggernaut pulled Wraith off the floor by his foot and swung him into the wall. For the first time I heard Wraith cry out as he slammed into the wall. Gorge grabbed one of the surgical knives that was on the medical table and was ready to throw at the fallen soldier.

The ruckus was interrupted when a young Necris with a medical insignia on her coat stepped in with the doors sliding behind her. She yelped when a surgical knife flew her way and missed when it dug into the wall right next to her.

My hands quickly found some sort of blade on a table, and I grasped it with the point of the blade to the floor.

The girl quickly ran for the vidcom, screaming, "I need the closest squad here, now!!" Gorge went after her and before he placed a hit on her youthful face I dug the scalpel into his side. The hand that should have met with the girl's face grabbed his side, instead.

He swung at me and I ducked and skipped away. I finally realized that he was insane, literally. He was going crazy; hitting anything he saw or got in his way. Unfortunately it was that young doctor by the name Lux. She screamed when he raised both fists in the air. I ran towards him, trying to stop him from killing the poor girl.

There was a loud pulse sound and something burned through the air and rammed hard into Gorge's chest. He flew into a wall and crumbled to the floor. I saw Lostis aiming a pulse rifle at the fallen juggernaut with two men standing on either side of him. He had a deadly look on his face, and if looks could kill, Gorge would have been splattered into millions of pieces that you wouldn't be able to tell apart which used to be his brain or his skull.

Lostis looked at me and than at the girl. He helped her up from the floor and she threw her arms around him while screaming his name and sobbing. Poor girl must have only reached her twenties. Wait a minute…she knows Lostis?

Slowly Lostis pulled away from her and whispered something in his native tongue. In response she nodded and seemed to hold back her tears. The two guards came up to the juggernaut while Lostis helped Dr. Ross to stand on her feet.

"The situation is taken care off." Lostis said to his wristcom and holstered his weapon. He looked at me and asked, "You okay?" Perhaps I looked terrified if he asked me that question. I nodded quickly, still surprised that he was here. How long has it been since I had seen him.

The two soldiers slowly took the juggernaut away, but were stopped immediately by the Necris doctor. "Wait. You can't take him out of here. We need to operate on him. We can still save him!" She screamed as she stood in the path of the Liandri troops.

"He tried to kill you." Lostis said, coldly. "If he stays here he will try it again."

"I don't care! He needs surgery now!!" Lux screamed, still not letting the two men exit with the giant.

"I cannot allow that, doctor. General Eckelipse will not allow it." He came up to her. "Let it go, doctor."

"Space Eckelipse, this man needs surgery. If the General is so goddamn concerned about my safety he'd at least post guards _in_ the medical not outside!" Lux wasn't near of backing down.

"Very well, I will consult with him." Lostis was just about to leave with the guards when the young girl stood in his way. "You are going no where. I will be the one to discuss this matter with Eckelipse. Until then, you are going to stay here and help me repair the damage you have caused." Somehow Lostis became the enemy. I didn't know why, but I had high respects for this doctor.

"Your men are going to help me guard medical and you are going to scrub, pronto, and be Nurse for a Day. I mean it." Her words caused Lostis' eyes to widen and mine, too. First time I heard anyone humiliate the all-serious-Lostis.

"I have no medical training." Lostis looked sore but sounded cold.

"You will as of now." Lux ordered the two men to put Gorge on the surgical table.

"The General will not allow this." Still trying to get himself out of this. This was too comical.

"The General could go feed himself to the Skaarj." She said and pushed him into the lavatory. "Come on Nurse Lostis. Welcome to surgery 101." Was the last thing I heard before me and Wraith were taken out of the medical and back into the cave.

When the two of us entered into the cave without a word, Wraith went over to his usual place with the redhead and the woman next to him. Romulus didn't greet me as happily as before. Judging by the way Boris was sleeping and standing against the wall with his head down told me that Romulus knew that the match didn't go so well.

I came over to Romulus and slid my back against the wall. "Hey." I told him in a not too happy voice. "Hey." He echoed back and sat down next to me. "I heard what happened." His voice was low and sympathetic. "Don't worry." He nudged me on my shoulder. "There's always such thing as a rematch." I knew he tried to cheer me up, but it wasn't helping.

"That was the last match before the teams are formed." I said bitterly. "And that was the qualification round. I lost in a qualification round," That last part was what I still couldn't factor in my mind. I wasn't sure if I heard myself right, either. Perhaps I was angry with myself. After all, I was the former champion of this damned tournament and here I see myself losing in the beginners' round.

"That's still okay." Romulus shook me. "As long as you won other matches you'd still be in the tournament. It's just that you won't become a leader." He studied my expression. My mood had gone from bad to worst.

"Oh…" Cheerfulness vanished from his voice. "You wanted to be a leader." He inclined his head slowly. From then on he didn't bother me. He understood what I meant.

I for one, am not the following orders type, and whatever jerk will ask me to join will have his ass kicked. And I am serious.

(a/n:) That's all for now folks! The next chapter will be updated next saturday. I promise. And if you are wondering how will she treat the bastard now, you'll all find out. If you thought she treated him bad wait 'till you see the next chapters.


	12. Shattered

(a/n): Well here is another chapter. I'll let this chapter speak for itself. This chapter is really shattering as it's name. Sorry for being a day late. While I was going through editing, I realized I had a major mistake in the chapter and so I had to fix it. But before all of that, I want to thank my reviewer.

**Poddy:** Hello there! I'm glad that I have inspired you to continue your story again because you haven't updated it in so long. I'm happy to hear that you liked the two last chapters because it took quite sometime to type them. Well here you go, another chapter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12-Shattered-**

A day passed, I think. And when I woke up, it wasn't long when I heard my name.

"Trinity." A cold voice rang through my ears. I slowly looked up at the owner of the voice and saw Wraith standing in front of me. He still wore the dressings around his chest. Dr. Ross visited him a couple of hours ago to clean his wounds. That was about the time when I fell into a depressed dream. But then I had to wonder, how long has the know-it-all been waiting for me to wake up?

"What is it?" I asked not bothering sounding nice. I was still a little shaken about what Boris told me, but I didn't feel as bad. Doesn't that tell you anything?

"You sound irritated." Was that surprise in his voice?

"You noticed, huh?" I will soon be more than irritated. I stood up and looked into his eyes. "Well, it just happened that you caught me on a bad day." I restrained myself from burying his skull into the wall. Note to self: ask Lostis how to do that jumping kick he had done with Gorge. Beautiful performance, I must admit. I give him a ten out of ten.

"It's about Oceanic, isn't it?" Unlike mine, his voice was very calm. It took me a moment to realize that he was talking about that match. Smart boy. How did he guess?

"Maybe you really are a mind reader." I moved away and sat down somewhere else, trying hard not to hit him in his treated wound.

The magnet hovered close to me and stood in front of me. "I suppose it is my fault that you are disappointed." He said quietly with his perfect pronunciation.

"Disappointed?" Maybe he is not such a smart boy after all. "Disappointed!?" I screamed the word out this time and stood up to match his eyes with mine. "You just toy around with me like I'm some sort of a toy! You know, I'm starting to regret I listened to Zenith! I should've shot you like a goddamned dog!"

Wraith didn't even twitch an eyelash, but I was successful in making eyes turn our way. I noticed Romulus stopped talking with Boris just to look at me, carefully. Ignoring them was the best option.

"Disappointed, you say? I am enraged. Next time, Boris will not be able to save your ass!" I raised my voice and saw his confused expression. "Who is Boris?" He asked me and I clasped my hand over my eyes in defeat. "I mean Zenith."

Wraith stood there. Probably cooking up a different approach to talk to me. "Listen, I didn't come here to argue with you." He said to me, which caused me to look at him through the fingers over my eyes. "I came here to speak with you."

My hand dropped from my face. "Sorry. I don't feel like talking." I folded my arms and slid down the wall I was up against.

"You never feel like talking." Oh, so now he sounds like he knows me all these years.

"No, no, Wraith." I shook my head and smiled unpleasantly. "It is _you_ who I never feel like talking with." _When will he leave me alone?_ "Talking and talking with you are two very, very different things." Now I sounded annoyed.

"I wonder." He said something which I did not expect from him, "Do you actually enjoy insulting people?" I had no answer for that, but I did know that he just started the fire and I was the kettle sitting above it.

"In fact." I put on a happy face. "I do. Especially if the person I'm insulting is going to be the one at the end of my Flak Cannon next time." I started to speak through my teeth, "Because that particular person happened to budge his nose where it doesn't belong." The water was boiling.

"And why am I the one who suppose to be at the end of your Flak Cannon?" He asked me. I did mention the water was boiling, right? Maybe it's really his voice that is irritating me.

"Because you don't mind your own business. I hate people that don't mind their own business." Where was that Flak Cannon? A smile was forming on his face and it nearly killed me. "What are you smiling about?" I snapped getting even angrier. The kettle is about to whistle. Loudly.

"At you. I pictured you as a whole different person. Being the champion. But you know, no matter how much I didn't expect it, somehow I'm not surprised." He chuckled. "It is quite easy to see what kind of person you are just by looking at your face." He even laughed nicely, but I was more interested how nice his brain would like.

The kettle began to whistle, and so have I. "What do you know?" I said. My strings snapping. "I'm so sick of your bullshit. Every time I talk to you, you sound like you know everything about me. How do you do it, huh? Are you a spy or a—a—a—" I didn't finish that sentence as he put a finger to my lips.

"I'm not a spy." He said calmly. "It's just that when I look at you I get the feeling I know so much about you." I had something to say to him, but he hushed me before I did. "I can't explain it." He told me and smiled. "I felt like I have met you somewhere before."

I breathed a long breath out and looked at him. "Yeah. In a cell. That's where you met me. In a cell." I walked towards Boris, hoping he would shoo away the know-it-all if he dares to come up to me again.

Being a persistent bastard will get him quite a reputation here, I thought as I saw Wraith come towards me. Apparently he wasn't finished. But I was and I hoped Boris would stop him, as he stood right in front of me. But hey, how many times do I have to prove myself right about there being no hope?

"I'm not trying to become your enemy, Trinity." He said it softly and clearly. Lately, I have gotten sick of his voice.

"I don't care, Wraith!" I spoke loudly, letting my annoyance show in my voice. "We don't pick our enemies, Wraith. You better do good to remember that." I came up to him and this time I spoke calmly. "But we all choose our friends. I do not want to be your friend, Wraith. Nor do I wish to be your enemy. I'm sure we are on the same terms so if you don't want trouble I suggest you drop the subject and leave me alone." I took a step back to get some space.

Still he looked neutral. I started to wonder; do any of my words have any effect on him at all? I dropped my voice to a whisper. "I understand that you well know that I am the former champion of this tournament." I let experience speak for me. "And I have many enemies, Wraith. Friends I have are people who I can trust with my life. Unfortunately I don't make friends easily, I'll admit that much." Then I smiled and stopped whispering. "And plus, my friends tell me that I'm pretty hard to deal with."

Still no reaction. Damn it. Was it really useless? I decided to get serious again. "All I'm trying to tell you that, as a contestant of Unreal Tournament you should understand why I am so cautious. I don't believe that you will be so friendly with someone you don't fully trust." Jackpot.

Wraith's eyes widened and than his gaze fell to the floor. "I never thought that I made you uncomfortable." He told me. "I apologize for upsetting you, Trinity. I will see to it that I won't do it again." At that note he walked away.

"Now that's the real Trinity, I know." Boris said to me as he walked up. I looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled and sat next to me. "You finally said something to a stranger without using curses, and yet you _still_ mange to offend him. Just like in the old times." I frowned at him but he ignored my reaction. "You gotten your message across without cursing at the guy and with pride, dignity, respect, and most importantly experience. I'm so proud of you." That last part sounded really fake and sarcastic.

"Boris!!!" I yelled at him as he chuckled and stood up. "If you don't mean something then just don't say it! Or I'll consider a beautiful redeemer in your face." That made him laugh harder. "There you go again with your charming personality. You're like a little kid with a dirty mouth."

It was my turn to stand up. "What did you say?"

He wasn't afraid to admit the same thing again though, "You know what I said. It's like you're a kid who just learned a bad word. To tell you the truth I'm not so proud of that side of yours."

"Well I'm not asking you to. It won't do me any good if you're proud of me or not!" I sounded furious, but I was laughing hard inside.

"Your such a baby." He said and chuckled as my eyes widened.

"I'm a baby? Hm." I folded my hands and smiled wickedly. "Look whose acting like one. And I'm already overlooking the fact that you are older. That makes you a big baby."

He waved a finger at me in a do-not-say-such-things manner. "Don't go there, you're not so far off from my age yourself." We laughed hard, and I had to admit. I could be childish…but so could he.

Days passed. I didn't know how many but it really didn't matter. Wraith didn't come up to me again. This would prove the theory, 'if you want something done, do it yourself.'

There was no such thing as morning or night in the tournament. Why would you care? Since the only thing you see are these walls and lights in the ceiling.

The purpose of humanity reduced to absolutely nothing. What a shame. In fact, it is almost pitiful. But I really didn't care about what will happen. It's not my problem. And I won't stick my nose somewhere it does not belong. As soon as I find Dessloch we are out of here and I don't care what it will take.

Then again, I think a lot about what have happened here. More humans are getting killed and enslaved. The resistance group is getting crushed, and little by little the Emperor gets more control over this dying rock. I know that we are not the first species that they will eventually destroy and it tells me a lot. It tells me that if we won't do something about it, no one will.

What's even more important is that if my father was still alive, he would do his best to help. Maybe Dessloch would join the resistance if it wasn't for me. After all he was part of the League when he was young.

Zack, too, but he never talks about this topic, ever. Somehow Zack makes sure that none of the topics would lead to his past. I know some past events he experienced. But Zack is really just a huge mystery that shouldn't be unwrapped. Somehow I feel there is so much more to him.

I'm sure there are things about him I will never know, probably because Zack wouldn't want me to know. Seeing him being happy is enough. I don't want to know his past because there have been days when I have felt a very dark sensation around him. And there have been days when I have felt absolutely nothing. It used to scare me, but I have gotten used to it. Those are the days when it is just best to leave Zack Vicklair alone.

Me, on the other hand, live on my past. Everything I am today is because of my past, and I'm not ready to let go of that yet. Perhaps I have gotten over my father's death, but Dessloch's disappearance has replaced that. It is because of him I am here, and I will never regret coming here. I know I will find you, Dess. I will still look for you. Forever if needed. I am never letting go, ever.

When the doors shrieked open a couple of Liandri troops walked in and one announced everyone. "Welcome everyone to Unreal Tournament." The guard said in a female voice. "We will announce the teams that have been formed." She took out a plasmatic memo and tapped the screen with a holographic pen. "Wraith, Prism, Asp, Romulus, and Zenith, you are all part of the newly formed Blood Reavers." My eyes widened and time stopped. Blood Reavers. Have I heard her correctly? No, it can't be.

Then it hit me; she called Boris' and Romulus' name but not mine. I was going to be on a separate team than them. This is exactly why I prefer to be the leader. Can this possibly get any worse?

I learned that it could get much worse when the guard spoke up, "Memphis, Hyena, Gorge, Reinha, and Trinity, you will all be put with general population. From there more experienced teams will have the opportunity to hire you."

I was left team-less. It didn't help to know that many contestants that did not have teams were shipped out to other parts of the galaxies. It was nerve wracking. Not that I only felt like trash, but I also felt like I was going to kiss Earth goodbye.

I was let out of the damned cavern and led to a very familiar place. Ever since the Skaarj Empire took control of Liandri much has changed here in this building except for the sub-levels. That's were all the prisoners were held. Cells with energy bars with enough amps to fry you that you could very well serve as a turkey for Thanksgiving. This is where I first met Wraith. How unpleasant to know that this is where I met my team. The name was Blood Reavers, the name that Wraith decided for his team.

I was forced into a cell. Unlike the cell for the team that I once walked in, this cell was small in area and had two bunkbeds standing vertically to my left. The top bed was occupied.

As the bars flickered on, a man with blonde hair raised his head from the pillow above. "Who are you?" He didn't mind sounding hostile as he asked me and sat up. I noticed he had no armor on him. All he was wearing was an undershirt, pants, and socks. "I'm your new roommate." I said and sat against the wall. "Be a good boy and you might live through this." I added as I saw his not-so-happy expression. He didn't like me being here, I could tell. Well that's fine with me. I didn't want to be here either.

"You are new?" He asked me and jumped off the bed and leaned against the wall. "Does it matter?" I asked and sat against the adjacent wall.

"Not really. Just wondering." Suddenly he sounded sweet and smiled at me. "The name's Remus." He extended his hand for me to shake. I shook it and quickly added, "Remus?" He nodded and folded his arms again.

Remus. Romulus. Like Remus and Romulus. From the legend? The two twins that were abandoned when still infants. Romulus found Rome. The other was jealous of it. Remus…and Romulus…brothers?

"So what brings you here?" He asked me, sweetly. "You don't look like the type that likes to bully people."

I looked at him, surprised. "Really?" I was quite astonished. I thought I looked like someone who is going to insert a bullet through someone's head.

He chuckled at my answer. "I like you. What's your name?"

"Tanya." I decided to tell him that instead of my infamous-coward-running-from-the-tournament name. I thought it would be more appropriate.

"Nice name. It suits you. So what is such a lady as you doing here? I mean except for sounding like you are going to kill someone with that language of yours."

You know what? I'm starting to like this guy, too. He catches on quickly. "Hehe. Sorry. I thought you were one of those tough guys." I made sure my voice sounded just as sweet as his.

"Ha ha. Just wait and see. I'm much better than you think" He sat down beside me. "But I don't suggest you go talking like that to someone else."

"Why? You worried someone is going to give me a good kick?"

"Nah. It doesn't suit you."

Another thing stung me. It doesn't suit me. Something Zack kept saying to me for quite some time after Dessloch's disappearance.

"You look like one those sweet ladies. The one everyone ought to respect not by how strong they are, but how feminine and beautiful they are." Was he flirting with me?

"Really?" I asked. "Well, don't complain if I disappoint you." I smiled at him. "I could be really rough in the arena."

He chuckled at my words and said. "That I've go to see. 'Cause I just can't imagine someone like you fighting in the tournament."

I smiled and lowered my head. Feminine and beautiful he said. Hm. I haven't carried those two characteristics for a long time. I never even considered myself as such. I thought that I wasn't a woman at all when I entered the tournament. Dessloch changed all that. In fact he has changed everything. Absolutely everything.

"You okay?" He asked and brought me back to the present.

I only smiled. "Yeah. Hey, listen." I turned to him. "Do you happen to know who is Romulus?" I didn't know if I threatened him by asking that question, but his face went pale.

"Romulus?" He asked me in disbelief with his eyebrows knotted together. "Nope. Sorry. Never heard of him." He climbed on his bed and lay down on his back.

Was it wrong for me to ask him? I knew he knew who Romulus was by his expression. He was hiding something and whatever it was it wasn't pleasant. Bad memories, perhaps; only something that bothered a person too much would cause something like this. Either something happened between them two or something happened to the both of them. Romulus did mention that he went through many tests here. And tests to me meant torture that I went through in that cold place that Lostis took me from.

"Tell me." After a long silence Remus spoke up again. "Did you come here forcedly or willingly?"

I looked up into his face and suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore. "Willingly." I said bitterly and he sat up to look at me again.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"I'm just not happy with my progress so far." I hugged my knees to my chest. I don't know why, but suddenly I felt like I wanted to let something out or else I thought I'm going to burst inside from so much of despair. Memories. I hate them.

"I came here to find someone. I heard he was supposed to be here. So far, no one didn't even hear of his name. I'm beginning to believe that he isn't here." I buried my face into my knees. "Tell me." I looked up to him. "Did you hear of the name Dessloch?" His blank face made my eyes close from pain. Of course he hasn't. Just like everyone else.

"Yes, I have." His voice thundered through my ears that made me freeze. Did I hear him right?? "Dessloch, right? Yes, I have heard of him. I met him not too long ago."

I jumped to my feet. "Where? Where is he? Is he alright? Is he hurt? Tell me!" Oh my! He's here? He's really here?

I was about to burst into tears of joy. But then perhaps I wasn't going to tear from joy at all when I looked at his face. Remus' eyes were glued to the floor. When people have something good to say they don't look to the floor.

"Tanya." Remus jumped off the bed and placed his hands on my shoulders. His hands squeezed my shoulders, hard, as he looked sympathetic. He swallowed hard and looked straight into my eyes. "I believe Dessloch died a couple of weeks ago."

(a/n): So how's this for a surprise? He he he. I'm evil, yes, I know.__


	13. Destroyed but Not Defeated

(a/n): I'm so sorry for such a delay. My classes are insane, and the teachers are even worse. Homework is not the right word for it anymore. It's more of like lifework.  
Weekends are filled with essays, breaks are filled with research papers. By the time I'm done my eyes are burning and my head is spinning and begging me for rest. Fun has been cut down these last few days, and I feel like I have gone as far as I could.  
But thankfully I have caught up with everything and have a little free time to type up my work. I've been writing, yes, I have. But now I need to revise it and type it all.  
This chapter is not very long to satisfy your thirst, I know. But I wanted a strong impact and not add any extra scenes or just elongating this scene alone.  
I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed: Poddy, Dynamis, and Slash the Ironman. Thanks guys for encouraging me and I hope I will never disappoint you again.

For now enjoy and I will try to post my next chapter soon.

**_Chapter 13 _-Destroyed but Not Defeated-**

"_A man can be destroyed but not defeated." -Ernest Hemingway_

"Tanya, I believe Dessloch died a couple of weeks ago."

I froze, my lips parting, my eyes lifeless. "What?" I whispered. "What do you mean you believe?" My hands began to shake uncontrollably as my breath quickened.

"You asked me about Romulus, remember?" Remus wet his lips and looked very sorry. "Well, you see, I'm his twin brother. Not by birth, though." He walked towards the prison bars. "Romulus was a test subject for cloning. I'm the clone. After I exited the cloning tank, I was examined for all my strengths and weaknesses. So was Romulus. They wanted to see who was stronger, smarter, faster, better."

He took a deep breath in. "But we were not the only ones. God there were so many of them." His eyes didn't focus on anything as he looked around the cell. "There was a new test subject they were all so excited about. There was a mech with him. Said he wanted this man in the genetic experimentations. That man was named Dessloch."

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything. I thought I was going to die on the spot. "Well, why would he die?" My voice broke and my heart was going to follow it.

He looked at me. "A week later, the doctor said he wouldn't make it and the experiment was terminated. They send him off with the rest of the dead bodies. I'm sorry."

I shook my head in denial. "There must be a mistake! There's—He can't die!" I screamed with my lower lip trembling as tears ran down my face. I grabbed his arms and my nails clawed him. "He can't die!" I was shrieking. Uncontrollable fear screamed through me. There was so much pain that my knees gave in.

"He can't die! No he's alive. I don't believe you. You are lying. He just can't die! Dammit." Sobs broke my speech as I clawed him harder. "No. No." I barely made out the words. "No. He—" My throat was too dry for me to speak. "Can't die. Can't die."

I closed my eyes and began sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't suppress it anymore. I let go of him and fell on my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. I covered my face with my hands and wished I would join him. _Why? Why did you do this to me?_

I screamed. I shrieked. And I cried. But none of it was enough. There was too much. He could not die. He promised me. We made a promise. "NO! He can't die!" I kept screaming and shrieking until my voice was hoarse, and still I tried. _He can't die, he can't die, he can't die, he can't die, he can't die. _

I felt as if I was shot into my heart. And there was no respawn defense system to bring me back to life.

I didn't know how long past, but soon I had no more tears left in me. My eyes were burning like someone spilled acid onto me. I couldn't breathe through my nose and breathing through my mouth caused knives to cut my throat. I was still mumbling with my thoughts racing.

I finally gathered the strength to look at Remus who was sitting on the cot.

"Are you alright?" He asked very quietly.

I couldn't say anything. I knew that it really didn't matter anymore. I came here to find him because I still believed that he was alive. Something inside of me always told me that he was alive and that he could not die. He promised and Dessloch never broke promises.

Why did this happen? How will I go on? I felt like dying. I wanted to die because the pain was just too much.

I lost my father at the age of four. I watched him die. His memories haunted me all my life until I met this one man. It was a bad start, I must admit. I nearly killed him when he found out my true identity. But we managed. We managed to solve all of our problems.

I fell in love with him. I guess because… When I was with him, I never thought of my father. I felt no pain, no remorse. It was like he healed me. He gave me a reason to survive, to live. And I did survive. All because of him. I told myself: I must live. For Dessloch if not for me.

But then…he disappeared. He left in the morning, as usual. To do his job that he got. The only difference this time was that he never came home. Two years passed since we heard anything about him. It was when Lostis Zacron arrived.

But now, there was no reason for me to live…to survive. I never wanted to live, I just wanted to avenge my father's death. But then I decided I need to live, for Dessloch. But now that he's dead, I no longer need to be alive. Everyone I loved was taken from me. Everyone I loved so much.

I slowly stood up; my legs didn't support my weight well. I sat on the lower bed and gave out a long breath through my mouth. _Is this…the end? Is this really it? _

"Function—communication." My voice broke as I said it. The built-in computer didn't respond. I repeated myself in a more controlled voice. "Command confirmed." It responded.

"Zack?" I whispered his name. "Zack, are you there?" I tried gritting my teeth to stop myself from sobbing.

"Tanya?" He sounded serious. "Is everything okay? You sound disturbed."

I couldn't hold it. I burst into tears again as I said two words that will haunt me for the rest of my life, "He's dead."

"Who?"

"Dessloch." I tried to speak as quietly as I could so my voice was even. "He's dead, Zack."

There was a long uneasy silence. I heard my own heartbeat and Zack's breath.

"You are sure?" Zack asked with his voice strained. "Did you see him die? You found his body or a record?" He stuttered.

"No, I was told." I said it without sobbing, as more tears poured down my face silently.

"By who?"

"Someone who was with him."

There was another long silence and I shivered from the uneasy stillness. "Listen, Zack. I want you to get out of here as far as you can." I broke the silence.

"No, Tanya. I am not leaving you. Listen. You don't know for sure if he's dead or not. There could have been a mistake. Hello, Tanya? Do you hear me? He still could be alive, don't give up. Lostis said—"

"Screw, Lostis." I interrupted him. "Why would you trust him?"

"He showed me a record of Dessloch being alive. He's supposed to be competing by now. He's there somewhere, Tanya. Just listen to me. Tanya? Tanya?Tanya, are you there? Are you listening?"

More tears broke loose and I couldn't hear his shouting. I terminated the signal and dropped my face into my hands.

Zack send plenty of signals afterwards to reach me, but I didn't want to talk to him. I turned off the device and I haven't heard from him for quite some time. I was glad because I needed time to collect myself, and yet I felt terrible for not answering back. I didn't know what was right anymore.

I fell asleep and dreamt of nothing but darkness. Remus didn't talk to me or approach me. He was so quiet like he was never there. It was then when I was awoken by a whisper. I thought I heard Dessloch, but it only happened to be a dream. I couldn't fall asleep after that; I couldn't stop thinking about his voice and how he called my name. I wanted to hear that voice again.

_"You're going to catch a cold if you don't put a jacket on."_

_"Earth. It looks so beautiful." I said asI placed my chin on the railing. _

_"Don't tell me you want to go back." He came beside, placed a sweater over me and leaned against the railing._

_"No. It's not that." I put the sweater on and placed my elbows on the metal. "But it has crossed my mind." I looked at him. "Don't you ever think about going back."_

_Dessloch looked back at the sky and sighed. "Yeah. Plenty of times. But then it really doesn't matter where we are, Trish." He looked at me and smiled. "Nothing matters but being with you. All that matters is to be with you." He took my chin and breathed lightly on my face. "You are the only one I need to survive in this world." _

_I smiled and cupped his face. "You know what? I feel the same about you." I saw him smile before I closed my eyes and felt him kiss my lips. _

I was awoken by soft shove on my arm and I met the face of Lostis and two of his buddies behind him. "A team is waiting for you." He told me and pulled me up by my arm. He cuffed me lightly and lead me away from the cell.

We rode in the elevator to the upper floors. To my surprise, I recognized the curved hallways with a tint of blue from the lights in the corners of the ceiling and floors. This was a Blue Bunker. At least that's how my team called it. Nothing changed here.

So these floors were left untouched, just like the underground. But then, I didn't want to see it. I did not want to step foot on these floor tiles no longer. As we took a turn, my heart nearly stopped as I saw a name was lit up by one of the hidden neon-light projectors. It read 'BLOOD REAVERS.'

This was exactly where I met you, Dess. Do you remember this maze that you found me in? I was such a jerk back then, probably a bigger one today. I always did wonder what will be the first thing you would say when I would find you. Probably something like 'Hey, Trish. What took you so long?' or maybe something like 'We made a promise, Trish, remember?'

That felt like a knife was thrown into my already broken heart. As Lostis came up, a holographic scanner and keypad were projected. He placed his hand onto the scanner and 'override' was displayed. The door unlocked and slid open.

Inside was a very worried Boris, standing in front of the couch that was up against the wall opposite of the door. Lostis pushed me lightly and whispered, "He's alive, Tanya. He is also very close by. Open your eyes." The door closed behind me, and it was just Boris and I.

_He's alive, Tanya._ _He is also very close by. Open your eyes._ Somehow Lostis is an expert at getting his words to echo in my mind. The problem was I did not know who to trust anymore. One says this the other says that. But the thought of him still being alive made me tear again.

Boris quickly came up to me and asked, "Tanya, are you alright?" I shook my head miserably and flung my hands around his neck. I just cried. _Dessloch…where are you?_

I felt Boris' arms around me and he swayed me gently back and forth. He did not say a word. Out of all people, he knew that the times I cried are not good ones. And this certainly wasn't a good time I was having.

As time passed, I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, too serious to kid around with. I didn't want to tell him about Dessloch and my confusion. No, I wouldn't dare. Dess was like a brother to Boris.

"I thought you left me." I said in a broken tone, remembering how everyone left that rat hole but me. "The way you walked away. I thought you were fed up with me." I lied as I wiped my tears away.

"Tanya, you know I'll never leave you." He said as he walked me over to the couch. I sat down and looked towards the floor. "I know Boris, it's just that I never saw it coming." This time it was the truth.

His hands cleared my face from hair and he looked carefully into my eyes. "It's more than that." He suddenly said and cupped my face. "Something is wrong. I've never seen you like this." He wiped off my tears with his thumb. "Tell me." He searched my eyes. "What is bothering you?"

I took a deep breath and hugged him. "Someone told me Dessloch is dead." Damn tears started to pour from my eyes again. I sobbed again and held onto him tighter. "He said that he was sent with the rest of the corpses." I took a deep breath and sobbed louder. "But then here comes Lostis, saying he is alive. I don't know who to believe, Boris. I don't know what to do anymore."

Boris just held me. Probably thinking over what I just said. He'll probably blame me, too. For letting Dessloch go like that when we were on the moon. I was stupid enough to allow him to work on that damn job.

"But we need the creds." Dessloch said to me one evening as we were eating canned foods. "I can no longer feed on these." He threw his into the garbage and paced around the kitchen.

"It's too dangerous. With the Alien Government, the League is everywhere. Including here on the moon. I'd rather take my chances leaving this galaxy." I said as I was eating mine, hiding my disgusted face that was caused from the awful taste.

"Isn't that more dangerous?" He asked me in his perfect tone and sat opposite of me at the table.

"The resistance is getting crushed and its people are getting killed. They will get to us sooner or later."His voice sounded serious. He took my can from me and threw it out, too. "I can't watch you eat like that." He added.

"It really gets better with each day." I said, smiling sweetly. I reached for his hand when I saw him frown.

"You are not supposed to get used to it." He said disgustingly and pulled his other hand over mine. "I feel like a dog eating these cans."

I just had to laugh at his remark. "Relax. Everything is going to be fine." I pulled back my hand and came over to him to sit on his lap. "We do need the money, but can't you find another job." I placed a hand on his face. "I don't want to see you leave, beloved."

He sighed and took my hand. "If we want to survive we need to make sacrifices."

Those words are still inside of me today. Yeah, he made a sacrifice. I just don't know for how much longer I can survive.

"Tell me Boris. Is he alive?" I asked, feeling like a little child who needs to hear specific words to calm me. "I mean. He won't die, knowing that I will be waiting for him, right?"

"That's right." Boris' voice was bitter. His hand brushed my hair slowly. "Everything will be alright, you hear?"

I nodded.

"You should get some sleep. It's past midnight. In fact the sun should be rising in a few hours. Everyone's asleep by now." Boris slowly pulled back and studied my face. "Everything is going to be just fine. You'll see."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're going to stay here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to bother my roommate. And I'm not up for a welcoming committee, either." I wiped my eyes and let out a depressed sigh.

Dessloch. Remus said you were dead, Lostis said you were alive. Who should I trust? Should I trust no one and just find out the truth on my own like Zack had said to me before.

That is the wisest choice. Since when do I ever listen to anyone outside my family and friends? I should find out on my own. It is the best way. Dessloch is not dead until I say so, and that is never going to happen. You hear me Dess? You are alive and I don't care what others might say about it. And I will find you. Alive. Yes, I will find you alive.

It will be hard. I believe it will be very hard in fact, but I will manage. I'm still alive, Dess, and so are you. We both are strong. I know we both are fighting to stay alive for that one day where we will see each other again. I'm looking forward to that day. And we will see each other, and we will both be alive.


	14. Reminiscence

(a/n): Hi guys. Sorry for such a long delay. I had a little trouble writing this chapter; it was revised many times until I was finally satisfied with it. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and perhaps it will leave something to ponder about.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers and once again apologize for such a long absence.

Everyone enjoy.

**Chapter 14: Reminiscence **

"_Study the past, if you would divine the future." —Confucius _

The morning crawled its way from the night, a very long, dark and lonely night filled with endless nightmares. Ghostly shadows of whom I love, painted my tearful dreams. Over and over, he would stand in front of me and reach out, but I was always too far away to hold his hand. Dess...

When morning finally came, I was awoken by someone who pushed one of my bangs from my face. The light from the windows welcomed me. I stretched as far as I could, drifting away from yesterday. But the pain in the back suddenly sharpened my mood.

Never would I sleep on the darn couch again. Shockingly, I felt exhausted from the night and my back made it worse. I breathed out heavily and looked into the unexpected face of Wraith, which made me scream and fall off the couch.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," Wraith said as he helped me up to my feet.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed, suddenly wide awake, as I pulled my arm back and backed away while tripping onto the couch. "No, no, no, no." I said quickly and jumped from the couch and away from him. "What are you doing in my teamquarters?"

"Your teamquarters?" Wraith asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!" I screamed at him. _What in the Hell is he doing here?_ I never ever wanted to see his face again. "Get out!" I screamed at him and pointed at the exit.

Wraith didn't twitch as he observed me. "Get out?" He asked me in a very serious tone. "These are not your quarters, Trinity. Nor are you my boss, nor my mother."

"What's going on here?" Boris asked as he entered the livingroom, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Boris." I came up to him and glanced at Wraith. "What is he doing here?" I asked.

"Tanya, he's the leader." Boris' words shocked me.

"What?"

"He's the leader. He formed this team and you are part of it."

"I don't remember being part of his team." _Nor am I going to be part of his team. _

"You were on the team, Tanya." Boris put a hand on my shoulder. "There was a mistake. A technical error occurred. That is why you weren't called before."

Oh no. I still refused to be on this persistent bastard's team. _What the hell?_ How could Boris ever agree to this.

"Disappointed. As per usual." Wraith breathed out and sat in one of the armchairs and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey!" I snapped as I turned to look at him. "You shouldn't even be talking! You know nothing about me! So for once stop pretending like you do!" I resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"Know you?" Wraith leaned towards me. "Look at you." He waved a hand in my direction.

"Here we go..." Boris said behind me. I ignored him.

"You're never satisfied," Wraith continued, "You're always having a bad a day, you pick fights, punch out walls." He chuckled. "You think I need to know you to know that?"

"Wraith." I breathed through my teeth as I curled my fingers into fists. "You're playing with fire. You better shut that mouth of yours or—"

"Yeah, yeah." Wraith stood up. "Or else I'll be 'at the end of your Flak Cannon', I know, you told me plenty me of times." He slowly walked towards me. "Let's get something straight, Trinity. I am not afraid of you. Yeah, I may look like someone who swallows everything down my throat and nod in response." He was getting too close and I took a step back. "But to be quite honest I'm tired of it." He kept advancing and soon my back met the wall. "And I am your leader whether you like or not." I tried to escape to his right but he placed his hand on the wall next to me. "So we could just get along, professionally, or you could just give yourself a headache each morning and have a bad day everyday." I tried the other side and he placed his second hand on the wall and stared into my eyes. "You think you're better? Then prove it at today's match." Our noses almost touched. "We'll settle our score then." He leaned his face towards mine and I looked away in disgust. "Fair and square." He whispered into my ear. "See you at Phobos." He pulled back and walked out of the quarters as I didn't move.

"That—that—that—"

"—Trinity."

"What!" I looked at Boris. "What." I cooled.

"Calm down."

"What do you mean calm down? That moron was in my face!"

"Yeah, I know. But, a match is scheduled for today. Kick his ass then."

I looked at him with my folded hands. "Yeah, sure." I said and looked away. "But let me take a shower first." I walked towards the bathroom. "I don't feel comfortable with his breath on me."

Boris chuckled. "Okay. I'll wait."

Wraith has just stepped over the line. When that match comes, his ass will be mine.

When I came down with the rest of the team, I met faces I never knew; there was this guy with red head, wearing a similar armor to Wraith's, and a blond girl with a blue armor; Wraith's friends I presume. The Egyptian was there, too; her golden armor—if it could be called an armor—was nothing like ours; it was gold and barely covered her whole body, leaving parts of legs, abdomen, and arms open. Prism was there, too. Oh, I remember her, didn't like her and planned on fragging her. I was sure she had the same thing in mind. 'Training Day' was something no one forgot.

Finally there was Romulus. He waved to me when I arrived and said hi. I liked him, really liked him. But I never understood why would someone like him be here. Like a white crow, he seemed like he was out of place.

"Any audience?" I asked Boris as I checked my gloves while sitting on the benches inside the locker room.

"None. It's a private match. Wraith must prove himself as a leader." Boris tied his laces.

"Isn't it old?" I asked as I looked at his old Blood Reaver suit.

He smiled. "It's a classic." I smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"Get ready." Wraith called out as he slipped his respawn device into its slot. "The match starts soon." He swung the backpack over his shoulders and looked at me.

"Don't worry." I took the automatic rifle from its holding rack. "We'll be ready." I aimed at his pretty face and said 'bang'.

He smiled back as he took his rifle and loaded it. "Don't miss."

_Haha. I was not planning to. _

He hit the red switch on the wall and it blared green as the silver doors slid open to opposite sides. "Come on." He addressed the team. "Let's do this."

When he exited, Romulus came up to me and whispered as I grabbed a backpack, "I think he has his eyes on you."

I glared at him. "Romulus?"

"Sorry, sorry. Nevermind." And on that note he walked out.

A hand dropped on my shoulder and I looked at Boris. "Take it easy, Tanya."

"Right." I breathed out. "Taking it easy."

The two of us walked out of the locker room as I swung the backpack on my shoulders. "Let's rock." I whispered, and Boris echoed my words.

The place we walked into happened to be a small room with small chambers big enough for people to step in. The round room was chilling; its dark light barely illuminated the floor as the shadows slowly consumed the faces of my opponents who stepped into the dark tombs.

"Well." I breathed out as I looked at Boris. "Not what I expected."

I couldn't make out his expression when he slowly observed the small room from left to right. "Things did change over the years." His voice was as gloomy as the room.

"No lights, no announcer, no screaming fans, no posters." I walked to one of the empty chambers and touched the metallic wall that wrapped it.

Boris went inside and turned to look at me. "I'm sure it can't be that bad." He said as he smiled.

I frowned and carefully examined the inside of the chamber before slowly stepping in. "And no leg room." I added as I felt chills run down my spine when the chamber shut closed by a vertical descending glass. I shifted my head to my left and looked at Boris and shuddered when I watched him close his eyes. There was red light passed from bottom to top. Then from head to toe, it reflected off his face. I closed my eyes when the red light passed by them, and when I opened them I was in the old map I fought in two years ago. Phobos.

"The match will start in five, four, three, two, one." I spawned outside of the Phobos station with the empty space staring back at me. This place was huge compared to the Phobos I fought in two years ago. Phobos...

I ran around the wide opening in the middle, hearing a firefight break loose already, as I tried looking for some sort of a weapon. My search turned up nothing. Silently cursing myself for wasting time like this, I ran for the elevator. It should take me down to some familiar place. I remembered that there should be hallway that opens into the center of Phobos.

I made my way quickly, and jumped down and off the elevator before it took me back up again and was stunned. Either my memory didn't serve me correctly or the place was completely remodeled; a short narrow catwalk extended away from me with a drop at the end and an exit to my left.

I ducked the minute I heard the lightning gun zip over my head, and without thinking I ran down the catwalk and jump down, picking up the minigun I found at the bottom.

I ran forward and rolled down the ramp, facing the catwalk above me. Someone in an orange armor ran into view. I opened fire. The minigun shook in my hands as holes appeared in his armor and his face, catching him in mid-air. He fell retired to the floor, and his lightning gun clattered next to him. I glanced to see it wasn't Wraith but instead his buddy with red hair. _Dammit._

Bullets screamed through the air, scraping off the walls with a screech. I readied my aim, steadying the heavy gun. Boris ran into view as he leaped down the inclined ramp towards me and twisted his body back to the pursuer. A man in an orange armor ran into view. Wraith! I let it rip, the barrel spun as the bullets shot out. Wraith's eyes widened as he dropped to the floor and rolled out of view.

I let go of the trigger and ran as quickly as I could up the ramp and towards Wraith to finish him off. I saw him regaining his balance when suddenly he looked at me. I pressed the trigger hard, aiming for his head but he rolled right towards the stairs, leaving his minigun behind. Without wasting time, I ran after him and turned the corner. He made his escape to the right, leaving behind a metallic canister that kicked off the stairs. I leaped back towards the inclined ramp and the grenade exploded when I reached the floor.

_That coward._ I gritted my teeth as I stood on my knee, grasping the minigun's handle hard that my hand shook from pressure.

"Let him go." Boris said. "He could have gone to many places. Best to regroup, gather equipment, and so on." He walked down the ramp and ran out of sight.

_I know that,_ I thought as I looked back at the corner that led towards the stairs. _Don't worry, Wraith. Next time._ I walked towards the lightning gun Torch left behind, thinking that he wouldn't be needing this, and followed Boris out the hallway. The passage branched out in three ways—forward, left, and right. Boris took left without hesitation into the heart of Phobos, and I decided to take right.

The room I entered was huge with a glass covering the floor and wall, extending all the way to the part of the ceiling on the right. A jumping pad in front of me gave access to the pathways above it. I couldn't help but look out into the empty space outside. Stars filled the empty dark sky. And burning bright in a high corner was a blue star that caught my attention. Space. Lived in the Lunar Colonies for two years and yet still found it mystifying. But thinking of the Lunar Colonies brought the good and bad memories and the reason why I was here. Space, I hated it.

Footsteps above brought me back to reality. I shot my head up but only saw the ceiling of this open room. Running to the jump pad, I was pulled against gravity to the next pad. In matter of seconds I was on the upper floor and heard more footsteps to my right. The hallway was clear, and so was the slot for some type of weapon. I tightened my grip on the minigun and slowly made my way to the right towards the two small steps that welcomed a sharp turn to the left.

Thundering, a rocket roared somewhere close by. Just a few more steps, and I'll be there. The minute my foot touched the upper step I spun towards the left and readied my aim at—Romulus. My aim dropped. Before I was able to scream out his name, a screech filled the hallway as a beam of death burned through the core of Phobos, and a cloud of purple light burned through the entire center of the great structure. _Boris!_

Suddenly, Romulus jumped into me with surprise in his eyes when he stared back at me. Taking a deep breath out, he patted his left side of his armor and said, "Don't do that again."

Ignoring him, I told myself that Boris was alright. It wasn't like him to stay in one area for too long. There was enough of time for him to pass right through it. Boris was smart enough to know how dangerous the center of Phobos could get. Seeing me compete in this hellhole was enough to know that.

"Are you okay? I turned to Romulus and studied him. In an instant, his wide eyes narrowed with a grim expression on his face.

"Yeah." He breathed out while nodding.

"Okay." I looked around. "Is there any other way out of here except for the lift and back out the hallway?"

"Yeah." His voice was even. "Over there is a small opening that will take you down to the lower level." Extending his hand, he pointed at the end of the corridor.

"Thanks." I ran towards the dead-end and almost immediately saw the square hole in the ground.

Hesitating to check the environment below, I watched a girl in blue pass by with Torch following her. They teamed up, I see. I aimed at his head and fired. His death was instant. And when the girl turned, I already landed with a thud and fragged her before she had a chance to react. Doing wonderfully, I quietly complimented myself as I turned towards the sliding doors and proceeded.

The metallic doors swung in opposite directions quickly. A woman in green dropped to the ground and faced me. The pulse gun looked deadly in her hands. Green ball of plasma burned through the air past me as I ducked, and followed it a beam, whipping and slashing its way towards me. I rolled sideways, holding out my right arm over my head as my shoulder made impact with the floor. With my left hand I pressed the trigger and the minigun let out a shrill. Turning and spinning, the barrel spit out the bullets through the air and into the direction of the woman.

Before the trail of bullets against the floor reached her, she jumped off the edge behind her. I cursed silently as I let go of the trigger. Following her was not a wise idea. Dammit.

"Wraith is on Killing Spree!" The announcer shouted through my earpiece.

"Shit." This time I said it out loud. Quickly, I looked at my left and saw a gap separating the platforms. I jumped across it and aimed down through the gap. Where was she? I scanned the area slowly.

Suddenly, to my left, Prism jumped through the air and slammed right into me. The two of us groaned when we hit the cold metallic floor. Without thinking, I raised my minigun into her face only for it to be kicked away by a well placed kick. I mirrored her and slammed her own weapon away from her hands.

"Not this this time!" She yelled as she grabbed for my neck with both hands and rammed me up against the wall behind my back. Guess this was payback for the match down at 'Training Day.' Instinctively, I grabbed for her shoulders and drove my knee into her lower abdomen followed by an elbow into her pained faced and another strike at the abdomen with my knee. Before she was able to spit out blood, I tripped her to the floor. Face against the floor, her moan was muffled. I took her own weapon and stepped on her back with my foot. Without a word I pressed the trigger.

Then I turned towards the catwalk. When I made my way towards the entrance, lightning clawed the wall of the entry with a thunderous roar. I spun, readying the pulse rifle to fire, and—my aim found Prism. Standing across the room, she looked through the screen of the lightning gun, probably aiming at my head.

I wouldn't want to underestimate her skill. Turning to run off the platform, I felt something slap onto my armor. As if on contact, an electric arc rooted through the air and shocked me through the armor, forcing me down to the chilling floor with force.

With my heart beating out of my chest, I felt my breath quicken as pain through my body raced to my fingers and legs. The burning sensation gave me the feeling as if I was being electrocuted alive.

My body shook uncontrollably as I slowly stood on one knee and looked up at Prism who had a wicked grin on her face. "Fry like a pig, Trinity!" She yelled while aiming her lightning gun at my head.

Hoping that she would miss, I fell towards the floor as the electric claws teared above my head, striking into the wall above me. Before her lightning gun recharged, I pushed myself from the floor and whipped the Plasma rifle in her direction and pressed the trigger. The hot plasma spit out of the rifle, burning through the air and into Prism's running body. Her efforts to escape were futile; her corpse on the floor proved so.

"Killing Spree!" I was informed, glad to know that I wasn't that far behind.

I slowly stood on my feet. Taking a deep breath, I proceeded. Jumping the gap once more, I grabbed her weapon, slipping the strap of the link gun on my shoulder, and then taking the elevator to a familiar tower. Ah...sniping time, I thought as I looked down at the small insects below me.

"Headhunter!" Theannouncerinformed me when I blew off Asp's head off her shoulder in mid-air. Not that this wasn't fun, but I was getting frustrated that Wraith was nowhere to be seen. That punk was not only avoiding open space, but his score was tied with mine. And I needed one more frag to end this match. _Bastard. _I caught up to his score quickly, but the problem with this spot was that there was no ammo. I only had enough for two shot, more than enough for one kill. But there was another thing about this tower; you got unwanted visitors via the lift behind me. And there were times when I wouldn't hear the damn lift. In the previous Phobos—no matter that the competition with mechs was much worse—the tower was, how would you say it, more 'sniper friendly'; the lift would actually beam to life and specifically state that lift 1 was activated. Life was so much easier back in those days. _Sigh._

Someone spawned on the open platform of the station and was my target in an instant. _Steady, Steady. _As Torch made his way towards the lift in front of him, my aim followed his red head at his pace. _Steady, steady, steady._ I held my breath, still holding the cursor on him. _Now!_ I squeezed the trigger and instantaneously my rifle jerked up. The arc of lightning missed my target.

Someone pulled me by my waist to the floor and slipped off the Pulse Gun from my shoulder. My hands pulled me from the floor, and I spun my head towards my pursuer. My eyes met Wraith's. I growled as I swept him off the floor with my legs, and gave him a good kick in his chest when he fell to the floor. The armor prevented me from doing any real damage. Quickly, I rolled for my pulse rifle in his hands. I grabbed it away from him, turned, and fired, barely aiming at his head as he jumped to his feet in seconds.

The sizzling substance rammed into his own lightning gun instead of his head, and his weapon melted right in his hands as he hit the floor. I took a step forward and aimed down at my enemy. On impulse, Wraith tripped me, and my shoulder rammed into the floor mercilessly. With the pulse gun still in hand, I rolled backwards to allow me some space. When I was on my feet, he was in my face and swung my arms above my head, holding onto my plasma rifle. Without hesitation, I let him have the weapon and dived passed him for the lightning gun near the lift. _One shot. Headshot._

But I never reached the weapon; Wraith painfully caught my left arm with his right hand and reeled me back. I had to grip my teeth from the pain. Furiously, I rammed my palm into his face with my free hand and tore my arm free. With a burning sensation, I ignored the pain in my arm as I kicked his weapon away with a scream. When he backed away, I could clearly see that he was bleeding. Who cared? I wasn't about to go easy on him.

I spun and whipped out my foot into his face. Ducking, Wraith advanced towards me and pushed me toward the triangular support behind me. My back barely touched the two bars between the metallic frame I twined my hands around the upper bar and I pulled my feet off the ground and hit him in the chest. The hit connected like a shock, and Wraith staggered back. Slipping my hands from the bar, I dived at him, hands first. When my fists met his abdomen, he fell to the floor with a groan with me on top for a split second.

I jumped to my feet, and I raised my heel into the air. With tremendous force, I pulled my heel into his face. In an instance, he caught my foot and twisted it, forcing me to the floor fast and hard. I met the concrete with a gasp. Glancing back, I drove my second foot into his face. He stumbled and quickly rolled sideways, rubbing his cheek.

Slowly, I stood and met his gaze, watching him spit out blood and wipe his mouth. It was in a matter of seconds when his eyes bore into mine. A smile grew on my lips and a frown on his.

"You're enjoying this." It was more of a statement than a question.

Grinning wickedly, I asked, "Who wouldn't," making sure my voice sound pleased.

"You really do hate me, huh? And to think that I haven't done anything to you." Despite him looking calm, I felt his tension and nervousness through his eyes.

"I never liked to be stabbed in the back. I'm taking care of the problem before it gets out of control." I kept my voice cool.

"A problem? That's what I am to you?"

"It's dangerous to get to know me. You knew that the first day you met me."

"Right." He chuckled pleasantly..._Bastard._ "It's about that whole spy business, isn't it? I don't know how many times you had your heartbroken by these people to make you paranoid enough to think that everyone is a spy."

"I don't make mistakes twice."

"So one time was enough for you to hate the entire human race?" He scoffed. "Well, you definitely made one mistake more than once. That's shutting people out. You could have met many trustworthy people, but no. You are forcing yourself to live through this torture on your own. I see it in your eyes. You are in daily pain that's tearing and ripping you apart to a point when you are ready to scream. But you don't. You suppress it all and let it slowly build up your anger for humanity."

"I endure all of this because I am strong and because I can." I said it in a firm voice. "I refuse to bend down and and give in to the pain. And I do not let out my hatred for humanity. I do not let people in because I am strong enough to carry on my own. Everyone I love are there for me, already. Those are the ones I trust with all my life. I do not need anyone else."

"You think that way because you are paranoid. You are afraid that you will let in someone who is not on your side, and you are afraid that that person will be capable of destroying your circle. You say you are not weak? You are very weak!" He said firmly as he raised his voice.

"What did you say?" I gritted my teeth as my eyes narrowed.

"You are not strong enough, Trinity. You are too weak to carry on! You are crippled, and you never recovered because you are too weak! You say you are strong enough to continue? I say that's your excuse for not letting anyone in. You are afraid, Trinity, because you are still scared. And your fear is destroying the very inner part of you."

"You know nothing!" I screamed back, angrily.

"Oh, but I do, Trinity. You are not the only one who goes through this everyday! There are billions of people on this planet who go through the same pain as you. Betrayal, death, parting, love, helplessness, pain both physical and mental that everyone goes through. The whole race would have become insane if everyone reacted like you!

Even through all the misery, life goes on. Because there are more things to life than your past. There are memories, new roads, new people, and those people that are still in your life. And most importantly the future. Everyone experiences death! Which is the more the reason to stay strong and accomplish as much as you can for the next generation. Life was not given to the living to throw away! Death will come one way or another. So embrace the life that is still inside of you. If you are truly strong, you will recover from the damages and continue on living. Because with every breath and heartbeat in your body are the very moments you still have to contribute to this world.

So you feel betrayed. But not everyone are seeking to rip open another wound inside of you. Everyone wants someone in their lives to give them comfort. Maybe the reason they talk to you is because they see something in you that they can relate to. If everyone would have just pushed others away there would be no society. There would be no families, nor friends. Everyone would be an enemy. Is that how you want to live? If you are truly strong, you will overcome you fear and then you will carry on. Strong enough to accept others."

Pain ripped through me. Suddenly, I felt a heavy presence in my heart. The uneasiness was murdering me, tearing at me. It was not that I was betrayed. It was I who betrayed those I loved. _Dess, my lover, my tormentor, my life, my heart. The misunderstandings, the breaking of his heart, the breaking of mine, and yet the kisses at night, the sweet words in the morning, the Lunar Colonies, the whispers of love still won over the pain and sadness. Dess. Where are you? _

I looked straight into Wraith's eyes. "You will never understand the pain in my heart, Wraith. You are not me, nor will you ever be." I kept my voice firm. There was so many things he didn't understand. I was right all along; he knew nothing. What would he know? I'm not afraid of spies. I'm afraid of letting go. I broke Dess' heart once, and I let him go the second time. I allowed this to happen.

Perhaps Wraith's right. I am weak. But my weakness is also my strength. I can never accept anyone other than Dessloch. Because Dess is my strength, my heart, my other half, my soul, my pillar. I don't want other friends. I don't need other friends. Dess takes everyone's place: he is like my father, my mother, my brother, my friend, and my lover. All I need is Dess and no one else. If only I can have Dess, only then can I go on.

I looked at Wraith. "You're wrong, Wraith. I am not weak. Perhaps, I don't let people in. But one thing is for certain. No matter how weak I appear to be, I'm still strong enough to wait for him."

"Him?" Wraith's eyes looked dubious.

"You are a righteous leader, Wraith." I ignored his question. "And I am glad that someone still has sense in this tournament. You are strong, and able to put your past behind you." I paused. "But for me, my past is all I have. At least for now. And if for a second I would say there is something more important, I would have no purpose of being here. My past is my present. Nothing has changed so far. I am here, to make sure my past will become my future. Because my past is fruitful. And I want my future to be so too."

"You say this is how you want it to be? This is your past, your present? Full of pain and torture?"

"No, Wraith. As one person taught me once two years ago, I_ hope_ that all the good things I had in my past would come back to me sometime in my near future. That is the past I live in. A past one day that will return to me. You are right. There are more things to life than past. But past is the building foundation of the future and hence life. Past is our roots, past is our birth, our seed, our fruit."

I turned to walk towards the edge and looked down at the Space Station below me. The memories were too strong to hold back. This is who I am, and nothing will ever change that. I enjoy thinking back and remembering the joys I had. Sorrow was inevitable. I knew that well. But it was the good moments, the pleasant minutes we spent together, was what still kept me going.

I glanced at Wraith. With his eyes still following me, he hasn't moved since "Oh, and one more thing." I knelt down to pick up the pulse rifle. After checking the ammo and slipping the strap onto my shoulder, I looked at him. "You are wrong. I was never betrayed." I jumped off, letting the the low gravity slowly pull me towards the Phobos Station.

And so there was silence.


	15. Missing Pieces

(a/n): A quick thanks to my reviewers and on with the show.

**Daniel Wesley Rydell:** Thanks for having the patience for such a long delay. Glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully, you'll like this one too.

**Dynamis:** Hehehe. Well, I'm not going to comment on your hopefulness. I'll leave the shocking discovery to you. . Here's another chapter that requires thinking. Enjoy.

And on that last note. Enjoy, everyone.

**Chapter 15: Missing Piece**

"_Each has his past shut in him like the leaves of a book known to him by heart and his friends can only read the title." — Virginia Wolf_

"He only won by one frag!" Romulus exclaimed furiously, as he was nearly tearing his hair out. "We all know that Trini's better than him." He was walking in circles with folded hands.

"Trini?" I asked.

"I mean what was _that? _That was a cheap shot." He ignored me as he made another revolution around the living quarters.

"Just because he happened to shoot you, doesn't mean you should go criticizing him." Satan said, as she was leaning against the wall, inspecting her nails in boredom. "Just thank him for not blowing your brains out instead."

"He still fragged me!" He turned to her with open arms, palms up. "It still hurts like hell when a bullet rips through your body, you know?"

"Yes..." Her gaze was still on her hands. "We all know how it feels to get fragged. You're not the only the one." She glanced at me for a moment. I frowned and Romulus folded his hands back again and scoffed. Satan ignored us both. "Just because he's better than you—"

"I'm not listening!" Romulus plugged his ears with his fingers and sat down on the couch beside me.

"You just cannot admire a good challenge." She continued.

"Blah, blah, blah! What did you say?" Romulus called back with his fingers still in his ears.

Satan signed and shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot believe Wraith hired such an—"

"Can't hear you, can't hear you." Romulus kept repeating it over and over.

As comical as this was, I was beginning to feel a serious headache coming. Besides I wanted to find Wraith and talk to him. Ever since he won, everyone dispersed quickly. Prism and Asp had just left, me and my gang said nothing, and Wraith's friends did say a few kind words.

I thought as a team member I should at least tell him that I had nothing against it. Even though, secretly, I felt like I should have won. But after my conversation with Wraith, it felt awkward continuing the match and pulling the trigger. Wraith, evidently, felt otherwise.

"I think I'll go see him." I said finally and stood up.

Apparently, Romulus heard me, as he unbelievably yelled, "What? You can't do that." He took his fingers out of his ears and grabbed my hand. "That will be the same as if you're yielding."

"I'm not going to congratulate him." I said and pulled my hand away and wiped it off. Romulus didn't notice.

"Oh, than let me come with you!" He jumped to his feet and kicked the air as he said, "I'd love to give him a good kick in the face after what he did to me."

"I am not going to fight him, either." I watched his happy face frown. "I just need to talk to him." I stood up and turned towards the door. "Oh and Romulus don't forget to wash your hands." And I left the group and sighed. _Now, where could he be?_

After an hour of searching, I finally found Wraith in the training arena, talking to Torch in the farthest corner. I quickly walked towards them, ignoring the two big contestants sparring in the middle of the room. I had no intentions of attracting attention. One match was enough for one day, wouldn't you agree?

A few feet away, I was about to call out Wraith's name when someone took my hand. I pulled back quickly and was ready to strike when I turned to face—"Malcolm!" I exclaimed, surprisingly. Lowering my fist, I stared in disbelief. "Malcolm, it is really you!"

"Hi, Trinity. Long time no see." He smiled broadly.

Tall and handsome, as usual, Malcolm was one of the faces I would never mind seeing. Even at his age, he was well built and attractive. With hawk-like eyes behind those sunglasses, he was as dangerous as ever. A true combatant, one I would be honored to fight along side or even against. I never minded that he took my place as Champion; he was born for this.

I was happy to meet him here; I haven't seen anyone from the past tournament. Things were finally starting to look up. Maybe, just maybe, he might know if Dessloch was here.

"Two years was it?" He asked sweetly.

I nodded quickly and smiled widely. "It is so good to see you!" I said and extended my hand. _Finally, we meet again._

"It's good to see you, too. Although I wasn't expecting to see you again, it is sure a pleasant surprise." He shook my hand and searched my eyes. "My god, have I forgotten how beautiful you looked."

I slapped his shoulder lightly and winked, "You also seem to forget how dangerous I could be."

He chuckled. "True beauty is always deadly, I admit. Anyway, what brings you to this miserable junkyard? And where is Dessloch? You guys aren't together?"

Shit, that could only mean one thing. He didn't see Dessloch. And that little bit of hope was crushed yet once again. "Dessloch is the reason why I'm here." I decided to stick with the truth. "I need to find him. Last I heard he was here."

"Here? Didn't he escape with you?"

"Yes, but he disappeared one day. I think he might have gotten caught."

"Caught? Why would he? Didn't you decide to leave the planet."

"Yes. And we did. But he was caught about two months ago."

"I thought Liandri didn't have operations on the moon."

"They don't. He was captured by the League."

"He joined the resistance?"

"He disappeared before he got a chance. One day he just told me he has business to take care of and never came back."

"Maybe he did sign up. But before he got a chance to go home, he was captured."

"No. I already checked. I went there the next day and asked."

"You could do that? What if you are a spy for the Emperor?"

"I had to use persuasive methods, okay? But I still found out the same truth. If he was going to sign up, he was intercepted before he did."

"So what does that mean."

"All I know is that the Emperor demands all suspects to be either killed or imprisoned. But Dessloch was careful." I paused. _How did I miss this?_ "Which means that someone had to report him."

"But who would report him?"

I gritted my teeth. Why didn't I catch this sooner? One day, Lostis just arrived, saying he knows where Dessloch is. But why would Dessloch get caught in the first place? It couldn't be the Empire; we weren't part of any resistance groups, and we kept discrete. Who would report him? We made no friends purposely. No one knew we even existed. Something wasn't right here.

"We have eyes watching us." He suddenly said as he nodded to something behind me. I turned to see Wraith and Torch looking straight back at us.

I looked back at Malcolm and smiled. "Oh, don't worry. They're my team members."

He smiled. "You have a team?" Then he shook his head. "What am I saying, of course you do. You're the champion." He glanced at them and smiled. "Mind introducing us?"

"Oh. Of course. As you wish." I came up to the two with Malcolm trailing behind me. "Hi, Wraith. Torch." I nodded to them both. They both inclined their heads simultaneously. Neither said nothing. I ignored their cold hellos and turned to Malcolm. "I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Malcolm."

Unlike the two blockheads, Malcolm had a warm smile on his face as he extended his hand to Wraith, saying "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Wraith shook Malcolm's hand. His mouth was a thin line, and his good eye was narrowed. "Likewise." His voice was as cold as stone. They just stood there looking in each other's eyes. One was smiling, and one was not. After what seemed like an eternity, Malcolm let go and passed his hand to Torch who just nodded without unfolding his arms.

"Say." Malcolm turned to me and grinned. "What would you say to a little match. My team versus your team in capture the flag? A friendly match, of course."

I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly Wraith cut me off with a simple "No."

Malcolm's smile vanished. "Sorry?" His gaze trailed to Wraith.

"I refuse the offer."

"Well, I'm not asking you to enter the match." Malcolm put an arm on my shoulders. "I'm just asking if I can borrow your leader and two members for a little while."

I winced as Wraith coldly stated, "I am the leader."

"Say what?" Malcolm took a step back and then looked at me. "No way!"

"It's true." I said quietly.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, as he measured Wraith from head to toe. "No one defeats the Champion." He said plainly. "No one." Leaning in, he stared into Wraith's eyes.

I sighed and looked at Torch who shrugged. _This will be a long night. _I frowned and shrugged as well.

"Believe what you want." Wraith fired back. The two were nearly touching each other's noses. "I deny your request."

"Why? 'Fraid of something?"

"Malcolm." I squeezed between them and pushed them apart. "We'll be there."

"No we won't." Wraith said firmly, his eyes not shifting from Malcolm.

"No." I took Wraith's chin and forced him to look at me. "_You _won't." Ignoring the anger in his eyes, I turned to Malcolm. "I'll be there, promise."

"Great. How about tomorrow morning at seven?"

"Great."

Malcolm smiled once more and patted me on the shoulder. "See you there. Hopefully, you'll change your mind." He looked at Wraith. "I'd love to see how powerful you are. After all, you defeated the champ." And thus he walked away. Leaving me with an enraged Wraith.

When Malcolm finally was out of view, Wraith turned to me. "What was that?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Who." I corrected him. "Who was that."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"Wraith." I was getting tired of this. "This is not official. It's just a practice match. I'm not asking you to come. I just haven't seem Malcolm in a long time."

"And the first thing you think of is versing him?"

"Wraith, it's something you will never understand. Him and I versed before. This is a friendly competition. For us, it's like the good old times where you actually know your opponent. This is the big league, Wraith, not for someone who had just entered the tournament."

"You talk as if I cannot handle it."

In the distance, I saw Torch shake his head, smiling, as he made his way towards the exit. Naturally, I ignored him.

"No, you just denied his request. I do not deny challenges."

"So, you would say yes to any senseless challenge? I do not see a purpose in it."

It was my turn to fold my arms. "Wraith, it's not a senseless challenge. You know I won the tournament two years ago." I paused, watching Wraith look away. "He is the champion now. I versed him in a practice match and lost. He is not a friend as you would see him. He is a good competitor. I would like to verse him, not as an enemy or as a friend, but as a rival competitor."

Suddenly, Wraith's eyes softened as he looked at me. "The tournament has changed passed these years, Trinity. He has more than enough of practice."

I smiled and softly punched him on the chest. "Then it should be a good match. You sure you don't want to come along?"

There was a long pause. Then Wraith let out a deep breath and gave in. "Oh, alright. But the reason I'm coming is not because I accept the challenge. I'm coming to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

A smile crawled on his handsome face. "I hear sanity is the first thing to go." He mocked whispered.

"What did you say?" I blurted it out.

He winked and said, "Good night,Trinity" And made his way out of the area.

"Hey!" I screamed and ran after him. "Don't think you'll get away with that! Hey, get back here!" I quickly caught up with him and matched his pace. "Where you think you're going."

"Uh...to the quarters? We have a match tomorrow. And according to you, a very challenging one at that." He grinned. "The almighty 'champ' losing to Malcolm." He said it sarcastically, still grinning. "Yeah, 'no one defeats the champion. No one'." He mocked the rest as he chuckled.

"Shut up." I frowned and looked away. "I just went easy on you."

When we finally reached the elevators, Wraith summoned one. And I went passed them and continued up the stairs. Wraith only hesitated for a moment before following me.

"You went easy on him, too?" He asked when he reached me.

"Har, har, very funny."

"Admit it, Trinity, you lost. Fair and square."

"In your dreams. You know I could kick your ass to the moon and back."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure you could."

"Could you please take the elevator?" I asked when I reached the next floor. "It'll be a long way up if you don't."

"Good exercise, I guess."

I groaned and threw up my hands into the air. "Alright. Have fun." I said and summoned the elevator this time. Sadly, Wraith didn't continue up the flight of stairs. "I thought you're taking the stairs." I sounded annoyed.

"I thought so too." I gritted my teeth and he grinned wider. "Trinity, you take things too seriously."

"Yes. Or so I've been told." I didn't have the patience to wait for the lift so I continued up the stairs. Wraith followed me. "Do enjoy tormenting me?" I burst at half way up the stairs. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, exactly?"

I sighed. "You know, following me everywhere?"

"Actually, it was you who came—" I shook my head in disbelief and continued up the stairs. "—downstairs to the training area." Wraith wasn't far behind. "Did you want to say something?"

Oh yeah. I forgot about that. But, oh well, not anymore. "Nope."

"So what brought you down there?"

Persistent as usual. "I was looking for Malcolm." I simply lied.

"Malcolm? You seemed pretty surprised when you saw him."

_Bastard. Watches my every move._ "I was shocked at how old he looked." I glanced at Wraith and smiled evilly. "You know, two years passed but aged as if a decade gone by."

Wraith raised an eyebrow. "Right. You're a bad lier."

We stopped on the next floor and I looked at him. "Think what you want. Now, are you taking the stairs or the elevator?"

"Why do you ask?" I glared at him and he chuckled. "Still the same old Trinity. Never feels like talking."

I felt like adding some to that, but Wraith pulled by my arm, guiding me to the elevator. "Let's take the elevator. I promise I won't bother you." After he let go of me, he he pressed the round button embedded in the golden rectangle on the wall. I folded my arms and frowned. _Promise, huh? We'll see._

When the elevator doors opened, I went in with Wraith trailing behind me. Inside, I leaned against the wall and massaged my temples.

Thankfully, our way up was quiet. As promised, Wraith didn't say another word, and we reached our destination after what seemed like an eternity. When the doors slid in different directions I walked out, heading towards our quarters. Judging by his footsteps, Wraith wasn't far behind. We reached the dorms quietly and entered the living room area. Boris was inside, sitting in the armchair with folded hands. Most likely, he was waiting for me.

Wraith nodded towards him and then looked at me. "Good night, Trinity." He said and walked towards his room. I waited until he closed the door after him before I looked at Boris. He had a serious look upon his face.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I came up to him.

Boris shook his head and sighed. "I hear you met Malcolm."

"Who told you that?"

"Torch did."

"Oh."

"He also told me Malcolm challenged you."

I narrowed my eyes while folding my arms. "And what's wrong with that?"

Boris leaned forward and looked up at me. "Trinity, you do remember what happened last time? At Face."

I groaned and collapsed in the couch. "So what? Things are different now."

"Yes. Very different."

"Boris, I just want to verse him."

"This is not why we came down here."

I closed my eyes, sighing. "I know, Boris. I'm looking, believe me."

"I'm not saying your not." He stood up and walked up next to me. "Just be careful around him. Zack sounded serious when he explained that if we enter any matches, we should be careful with the spawning devices."

"Oh please, what's the worst thing they could do?"

"Zack was very persistent."

"He always is." I sat up. "Plus, how would he know?"

"He told me he got an inside man."

I raised an eyebrow. "Inside man?"

Boris sat beside me and said, "Yes. Zack did not specify, but I believe you know him, the Necris that is seeing you?

I nearly choked on my own saliva. "That didn't sound right."

"Pardon?"

I sighed. "Never mind. Anyway since when is Lostis our inside man. He is like this mystery that will never unveil. I don't trust him, either. I have a feeling like he has an agenda of his own. I mean where the hell is he?"

"That is true." Boris rubbed his chin in thought. "Either he is keeping away not to draw suspicion or he got caught."

I looked at Boris. "That can't be good."

Boris' eyes bore into mine. "No, that can't."

"What if they find out, what will happen?"

"Lostis will suffer the consequences. Which, I do not know. But he will be dealt with as a traitor."

"And us?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. But I'm sure Losits knows what he's doing. Zack praises him."

"Yeah I know. But still, I never trusted him. I mean, the guy is absolutely scary and unpredictable. First he met me on the Lunar Colonies, and next thing I know he has access to that insane underground lab, cell rooms, and practically every floor. He personally escorted me to our quarters. Oh, and let's not forget my personal favorite; he has guards that actually work for _him._ What kind of rank will give him all this freedom, and yet keep him on a leash from a higher officer?"

"That is a little strange." Boris leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Strange is not even near the word we're looking for." I said and looked down at my folded hands. Lostis, I have only seen your shadow, haven't I. Is Lostis Zacron even your real name? How did Zack meet you? Where have you vanished to? And how did you know about Dessloch? How did you get me here in the tournament? What was your cover-up story? Why would you be allowed to leave Earth in the first place? Lostis, who are you really?

One day, you arrived at the Lunar Colonies, claiming you know where Dessloch was. You killed your own men, saying that the one who ran away was the only one who truly worked for you. How did you explain this to your commander? Did you say that I killed them? How did you know Dessloch was in the tournament in the first place? Liandri never had operations on the Moon.

When you finally did get me in here, you were able to keep contact with me. It didn't matter where I was. You still had a way of getting to me. And yet I haven't seen you in quite some time. You said you need to talk to me, leaving with your last words of wisdom. _Whatever happens, Tanya, don't get fragged, don't die. _And then you happened to pop in and out, but you never talked to me again.

What is really going on here? I always had a feeling Lostis had his own agenda, and for the first time, I feared of what his intentions may be. The great bookLostis. And I thought I could read the title.


	16. Clashing Warriors

(a/n): Hello guys. Sorry for such a long delay. I won't go into details of what happened because it's usually the same story. Work, work, work and more work. Yay...  
Anyway, the chapter is finally up. Prepare yourselves for Facing Worlds 3. But before that, a quick thanks to:  
Dynamis, Daniel Wesley Rydell, UTFreak, and Poddy. Thanks guys for the suport.  
And now. Enjoy everyone.

**Chapter 16: Clashing Warriors  
**"_For now I see the true old times are dead" - Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

A rare night passed by this time. It quickly dispersed into the dawn, and the moment when I opened my eyes felt like I only blinked. It was still early in the morning, before 7, but I felt refreshed and vivacious. These types of mornings I never mind waking up to.

The room was quiet and empty. The way it was for some time now. Quickly, I shook my thoughts away and sprawled on the bed, stretching as far as I could. A new day had come. Perhaps new beginnings would follow, but for now, I had things to do.

When I sat up and placed my bare feet on the floor, I heard whispers outside my room, chattering in exciting voices. I tried listening, but the voices were to low. Sighing, I stood up and slipped on my suit and boots. After curling my hair into a bun, I turned the knob and entered the living quarters to see the whole team assembled there. All the eyes glanced at me, and Romulus was the first to jump to his feet with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning, Trini!" He chirped and ran up to me. "Have you heard? Malcolm's challenging us!"

I sighed and nodded. Romulus, just like a huge bundle of energy, as always.

"I can't believe it!" If he decided to jump, he would have touched the sky. "THE Malcolm challenging us! He must have seen that our team is truly the best." A couple of eyes rolled and looked away. "You're coming, right?" He took my hand and pulled like a little a kid. "Come on! You, me and Wraith!" He let go and scratched his head lightly. "Actually, I would have said Boris, but since Wraith was so persistent to a point where he almost chopped my head off, I had no choice." Then he grinned evilly. "But look on the bright side! I see the announcer's saying 'Romulus pushed Wraith off the edge' in some near future."

"Thanks, Romulus." Wraith put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "If I were you, I'd keep a mile distance."

"Yeah, yeah." Romulus shrugged Wraith's hand off. "You're all talk but no show."

"Really? Should I go as far as to remind you of what happened yesterday?"

"That was a cheap shot." Romulus folded his arms and looked away. "We all know Trini's better than you. Plus, I was going easy on you."

Wraith chuckled and shook his head. "Wow. You and Trinity must be the long lost siblings."

"You guessed it." Romulus came up to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Me and Trini here are brother and sister. You could see the similarity, can't you?"

"Ah." Wraith nodded. "You must be the little brat brother."

I couldn't help but chuckle as Romulus frowned.

"Look at these children." For the first time Prism had voiced her opinion. She stood up, an angry look on her face. "If you truly want to win, Wraith, you'll kick these children off this team and hire real professionals."

"Oh, look." Romulus mumbled. "The ice queen awoke."

Wraith ignored him and turned to Prism. "Their just playing around. You shouldn't take them seriously."

"This is the tournament. There is no room for playing around." She snapped back.

"Why don't you go vent elsewhere." Romulus' challenged.

"And why don't you grab a pacifier and shut yourself." She practically screamed.

Romulus stuck out his tongue.

"Enough." Wraith raised his voice and looked at Prism. "We are a team, Prism. And whether you like or not you are stuck with this team."

She humfed and walked towards the exit. "You should hear the things they say about you behind your back." She looked back at Wraith. "You are an unwanted leader. If Trinity would have won, you would've had a straight one-way ticket off this team." And she walked out.

"What's with her?" Romulus said, gritting his teeth.

Wraith looked at me and an uncomfortable silence settled in. I hoped he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking. _If Trinity would have won, you would've had a straight one-way ticket off this team._ Truly, I had no idea what I would have done if I had won. If me and Wraith never had that conversation on Phobos and I would have won, I might have kicked him off the team. I never did like him before.

"Wraith." I decided to break the silence. "Don't listen—"

"It's okay, Trinity." He smiled. "You know me. The 'know-it-all-bastard'."

I didn't have the heart to smile back. "You heard that, huh?" I forgot about the nickname I had given him. Obviously, he remembered.

He came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "That's the past. This is now." He looked into my eyes and took my chin, forcing me to stare back into his. "Don't let the words of a fool let you down. What's important is what the loved ones think of you." He let me go and looked at Romulus. "I'm sure Romulus thinks you could've kicked my ass 'round the galaxy thrice." I chuckled at his words. "So, come on. Don't let one fly spoil your day."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Let's go." He nodded. "We have a match coming up."

"Right." I couldn't explain why, but there was this unsettling feeling inside. Despite Wraith's words, I felt guilty. Because somewhere deep down inside I knew Prism wasn't so far off from the truth. I forced myself to think that things were different now. But when Wraith, Romulus, and I walked out into the hall, an evil voice whispered inside my head, _are they really different?_ I blocked out my thoughts and continued down the hall.

When we made our way down to the lockers, Malcolm was nowhere to be seen. Wraith said that Malcolm was on the other side of the stadium, and we will meet him there shortly.

I wasted no time getting ready, quickly slipping the respawn device into it's slot. I swung the backpack over my shoulders and grabbed for the rifle, inspecting it hastily.

Suddenly, the speakers turned on and the female announcer I heard before began her description of our upcoming match. "Welcome to the practice arena. You will be facing a team of three contestants in a CTF practice match. The first team to capture two flags wins. Good luck."

_Three opponents, two flags, gotcha. Piece of cake. _Two years felt like a world away, and yet here I am meeting with my past.

"Is everything okay?" Wraith asked me as he looked over his shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just fine." I smiled and gripped the assault rifle harder.

"Good. Okay, let's do this one by the book." Wraith said as he looked at me and Romulus.

"You mean there is actually a book written on this?" Romulus asked with revelation and shock in his eyes.

Wraith ignored him as he continued. "I'll take their flag. Trinity, I want you to assist me. Romulus, you will defend the base."

"Defend the base?" Romulus didn't sound so sure. "How come I get the boring shit. I'll fall asleep before anyone comes." He paused. "It's because you think I'm a rookie, don't you?"

"Defending the flag is an important job, Romulus, I don't have time to go into details."

"You say that because there are no details." Romulus frowned and folded his arms.

"It is a very hard job, I admit." I told Romulus, pasting a serious face while fighting off the smile. "The defender almost always is outnumbered." I closed my eyes and placed my hand on my chest while shaking my head, miserably, making sure my tone matched my look. "It takes the most skillful contestant to successfully defend the base. It is the defender who faces multiple opponents and cannot afford himself to be fragged."

Then I turned my back to Romulus and looked at Wraith and winked. "He's right, Wraith. Let me defend the base. I'm used to this. I'll be able to fight the two of them off."

Wraith nodded. "You're right. We need a much skillful player. It is set. Romulus, you will cover me. Tri—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Romulus exclaimed. "What the hell is this. I can handle it." I looked at Wraith and saw a sly smile on his face. "I'll defend the base with my life. You can count on it." When Romulus turned to look at Wraith, the commander's smile vanished instantly.

"Are you sure?" He asked Romulus.

"Of course. Watch and learn."

"Very well." Wraith nodded. "I trust you." Then he looked at me. "What is it that you say?" Wraith smiled. "Let's rock?"

I grinned wider and nodded. "Yeah. Let's rock." We clasped hands together and shook them hard.

"Alright then!" Romulus exclaimed as he put his hand on top of ours. "Let's go kick some ass!"

All together, we stood on the lift and allowed it to take us up into the roaring stadium. The crowd was wild, screaming and jumping in insanity. _Ah, just like the old days. How I missed them._

"And here we have the Blood Reavers!" The announcer had a hard time talking over the screaming fans.

"Aren't they the same Reavers who disbanded two years ago?" Another one asked.

"The one and the same. Only two original members remain, though. Zenith and Trinity."

"Trinity? But wasn't she the leader?"

I heard one of them laughing. "Pity, isn't it? Their new leader is Wraith. Guess it's time for the newer contestants to win this tournament."

"Yeah, right! It's Malcolm who is the Champion, and he is going to wipe the floor with them."

"You said it!"

I completely ignored them as I marched towards the middle where Malcolm and his team was standing. I was surprised to see Lauren and Brock part of his team. But then again, it made sense. The old competitors did stick together. But I knew I didn't belong on that team. My team was and always will be the Blood Reavers.

Besides, it was good to see that Malcolm earned quite a reputation here. He didn't disappoint me. He was the rightful Champion. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to give it my all. A Champion deserved a Champion, no one less. This would be just like the old times.

I glanced at Wraith and saw his serious look written his face. "Hey." I whispered to get his attention and he looked at me almost immediately. "You have a look like you are going to your funeral."

He chuckled. "I hope not."

"Don't worry." I glanced at Malcolm watching us patiently. "He only looks tough. He's a real baby at heart."

"That is out or inside the arena?"

I bit my lower lip and observed the deadly team in front of us. "Good point." I said and sighed.

"Well, this is it." The announcer nearly screamed over the crowd. "Since this is a practice match, the challengers get to pick a map of their choice."

"And they choose—" Their was a slight pause. "—Facing Worlds 3! One asteroid, two towers, and a thousand headshots! A sniper's dream."

Facing Worlds? How appropriate. I told myself that I must win this time. Face was a small, and fast map. Just have to watch out for snipers and that will be all. Too bad Boris gave up his place to Romulus. A good sniper would have been great to have on Face. Hopefully, Romulus was a good shot. Yeah, hopefully. Hope was a good thing, no doubt. But when would I learn that hoping rarely got the things I hoped for.

As the machine deployed above us, my suit activated and covered my entire body in light, durable metal. A mask and blue sunglasses snaked towards my face and covered it. Malcolm smirked and nodded. "Just like the old times."

"Yeah." I nodded back and smiled. "Exactly like the old times."

And we spawned into the great Facing Worlds—Facing Worlds? _What's this?_ I asked myself as I looked around. _This isn't Face...is it?_ I looked around the map, turning my head right then left, observing the tall edifice. In front of me was what looked like small portico to a tall tower, and above it was a magnificent wall with two Egyptian sculptures with their hands crossed over to the shoulders. As I slowly turned my gaze to my left, I saw a terrain of sand and heat blazing down from the clear sky. A tall pyramid stood erect at the hill, blocking view to the other side.

"Well what do you know?" Romulus stated. "There is space to fall. Maybe my predictions were true. Careful, Wraith. I might accidentally push you."

"Talk more and you'll make a small crater in the ground." Wraith replied.

I ignored them as I turned full circle, observing similar towers in the distance of the horizon. _This is not Facing Worlds. _Then I looked at the sky to see two planets. Call it what you want, but this is not Face. Where's the endless space, the Earth, the moon? Where the hell was I?

To my left, I saw a small orange figure running across the sand towards the large pyramid. "Wraith, wait!" I exclaimed into the mic and witnessed the figure halt and turn around, scanning the front of the base.

Then he saw me, and said "What is it?"

"Let me come with you. Wait for me, we'll attack in pairs."

There was a slight pause. Then, "Fine. I'll wait for you."

"Great." I smiled sheepishly. "In the meantime, can you show me around the base?"

Another pause, followed by a sigh. "Oh, alright."

It took a minute or two for him to show me where my favorites were held, including the flak cannon, sniper—lighting gun, and the shields. He didn't bother running around our base to show every detail—that was for my own free time—but he did briefly explain where most items were.

By the time we were geared up and ready to go with shields to max and ammo loaded to our teeth, Brock and Lauren had made it to our base just in time for our ambush. The two of them ran in from the front entrance just as Wraith predicted, and we were ready for them. Wraith stood at the top ledges, legs spread over the edges and rained hell on them with rockets, and I stood at the side entrance of the hall and fired grenades that exploded from the rockets splash damage. The chain reaction was splendid, shaking the entire hall as dust and small concrete plummeted from the walls.

When the smoke cleared, there were no bodies to ID. But the splashed blood that painted the walls was proof enough for their deaths. Wraith clattered his empty launcher up at the ledge and grabbed the minigun that was leaning against the wall. He looked down and carefully jumped, landing in a crouch. Quickly recovering, he flashed me a wide smile as he rested the minigun on his shoulder. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

I winked, but he would never know, and we both ran out into the blazing sun, running up the opposite sides towards the pyramid. It was difficult to run up the inclined terrain that was all in sand with the heat pouring down. Tinkles of sweat began to form on my forehead and around my mouth. Without hesitation I retracted the mask by manual control and continued my way on climbing towards the pyramid.

"Romulus. Give us some cover fire. Grab a sniper rifle and get to the top of the tower." I said into the mic when I was nearing the intersection. I knew Wraith didn't mind me giving orders.

"Yeah, sure." Romulus' voice spoke through the earpiece. I was glad to know he didn't mind, either. I had enough experience as a leader, and I knew I was adequate. I depended on Wraith to be just as good, which he was, and on Romulus to give great back up.

_Haha. Yeah right. Who was I kidding?_

When Wraith and I reached the pyramid in the middle of the "asteroid", I met up with Brock and Wraith with Lauren. Instead of like real gentleman and lady to shake hands on our first encounter in all these years, we exchanged fire. The sound of flak and minigun pierced through my ears and I dashed and rolled sideways away from the trailing bullets. I expected a nice bullet to rip through his head by now, as I got to my feet and ran with the trail closing in. Anytime would be good, Romulus. Anytime now.

"How the hell do you zoom in on this shit?" I heard him say instead. My heart was beating like loud rapid strokes on the drum. Brock didn't cease fire, and my only chance at living was to kill him first. I switched to alternative fire and leaped forward, twisting my body to aim at my pursuer. I squeezed the trigger and a ball of flak went to greet him. In an instant, I saw his eyes widen and he rolled to his right. A half second later I hit the ground as the ball exploded. I was rewarded with a cry, but not loud enough to hint a kill.

I scrambled to my feet and readied my aim for any further danger. None. Brock didn't come into view. It was either a trap or he was severely wounded. I didn't take chances. "Romulus, take him down." I said it loud enough only for the mic to pick up.

"I would if you would tell me how to zoom in on this thing. There's no scope." I groaned, thinking I don't have the time right now. Fine, I could do it myself. I un-holstered my rifle and loaded my final grenade. I crouched, aimed at an low angle, and fired. The grenade rolled and slightly bounced.

And before the grenade exploded, Romulus exclaimed, "He's moving to the other side!" Then it exploded, picking up sand from the floor. I looked towards the other side where the pyramid's edge was in the way of my view. I could have ran down the ramp to get a better shot. After all, I did have a sniper—err lightning gun—to take him out quickly. But why not play a mind game with him? I could always take him out with the lightning gun if he tries to run towards our base.

It was decided. I turned and ran back and around the pyramid from our half of the asteroid, following Brock's footsteps. I did see him take a corner. I picked up speed, sprinting as fast as I could to close the gap before he realized I followed him. I switched back to primary fire before I got to the edge and turned to see his back. It was too late for him when he finally looked to other side of the pyramid and came to a realization. And I plugged him full of hot iron from flak. He gurgled his blood and fell dead to the floor.

"Red flag taken!" I was told into my earpiece. I looked across the entire side of their island. A smile grew on my lips and I ran towards middle of the land alongside the pyramid, switching weapons with the lighting gun. When I found a good enough spot I dropped to my stomach and aimed through the monitor at the front entrance.

"In position, covering front entrance." I said as I zoomed in at the front entrance, waiting for it to slide open.

"Roger." Wraith breathed out heavily. Then I saw him run out of the front entrance and sprint towards the ramp to my left. I kept my cursor aimed at the entrance. The door slid open again and two figures ran out. The first kill I got instantly, green armor, darked skin.

"Headshot!" I was awarded as his beret fell to the floor. The second attacker shot at me with his minigun, and I flattened my face against the sand. At the angle he was shooting at, the bullets had a small chance of hitting me. Still, I didn't take any chances. I rolled to my right, as he neared the incline that Wraith took, still shooting at me to make sure I didn't get up.

When I got near the edge of the pyramid I rolled backwards in a hurry. A bullet rammed into my boot and was stopped by the metal. Lucky, lucky. I turned and quickly ran towards our side of the asteroid and knelt where I had a clear view of the diagonal incline. I drew in breath and quickly aimed at the incline that Wraith ran down towards our base.

Then a lightning trail zapped through the air and hit Wraith in the small of his back as the shields activated and took in most of the damage. He tumbled down the entire way down and gasped, "Sniper!"

"I see him!" Romulus exclaimed. "Top ledge."

"Romulus, listen. You can zoom in with the disk on the side of the screen. Find him, zoom in, and take that sniper out!" I guessed it was now or never that the kid had to learn how to use the lightning gun.

"Oh..." Romulus answered, when I heard footsteps behind me. I dashed right, as the minigun spit out the bullets fast and mercilessly, digging into the pyramid wall I used as shield.

"Target acquired." Romulus said and with that followed an arc of lighting from our base, as I ran along side the pyramid with the trail of bullets following behind me. I turned at the corner, still runnin. "Got him!" Romulus exclaimed a second later.

I didn't share his excitement as fear clogged in my throat when the bullets rammed into the back of my legs and up mine spine. I collapsed in pain, screaming from the crushing force of the bullets in armor. The armor remained intact. It was at what speed the bullet dug into my back that was hurting me.

"Red flag dropped!" Was what was said when lighting claws teared through the sky. I snapped my head to see Wraith fall to the floor, burned to death, dropping the flag. The sound of foot against the gravel behind me brought back my flexes. With only a mere reaction, I switched firing modes, turned, aimed, and shot a shrilling ball of flak into Brock's shocked faced, all in two seconds. Nothing was left to tell it was him who died.

I got up and shrieked as I worked against the begging of my back, which felt like it wanted to crane inward so as if the dented armor wouldn't touch it. Abiding by its pleadings, I deactivated my abdominal armor. The light metal sheets extracted back towards the belt and upper armor. I felt I could breath again.

I looked into the sky and craned my back in a stretch—and electric arc snaked to our base and a green armored body fell from the top ledge of our tower. "Romulus!" I screamed, and noticed the red flag on the ground and Wraith waiting at the front entrance, crouching behind the leg of the sitting Anubis.

"Trinity, take out that sniper." He screamed as a Redeemer spawned in front of me.

"Right!" I screamed. Without thinking I dropped the flak, grabbing the nuke instead, aiming, and firing at the lower edge where a green figure stood. Either Malcolm saw it too late, or he was waiting Wraith out. The nuke was nearly in his face when the figure disappeared into the building and I screamed, "GO!"

And he ran. Within seconds Wraith picked up the flag and dashed into base. And I decided to run towards the enemy base before they had a chance to recover. If I had a chance to take them by surprise, I had to take it. "I'm going in." I informed my team and ran down the ramp as fast as my feet could take me. The incline pulled down on me harder, and I nearly skidded my way down in seconds.

I caught my breath when I neared the base and ran past it towards their right side entrance. Through the portico, I entered and took sharp left into their flag room. I stopped and glanced at the empty room, breathing steady controlled breaths. The room was spectacular. With up to three levels circling the room with a giant structure of Anubis sitting above the flag's platform, the sight was absolutely stunning. No one was in sight. Perhaps they took up sniper positions or I missed them when they ran on the opposite side of the pyramid.

"Blue team scores!" The announcer boomed, and I saw small particles slowly come together to form the red flag. I ran towards the spawned flag and grabbed it by it's pole. "Red flag taken!" Turning to run, a patch slammed into the front of my upper armor and a screech of electricity followed. I was knocked off my feet with the shock running through my body. And when my head hit the steps, I saw Malcolm standing on the highest level aiming the lighting gun.

I quickly jumped to my feet, ignoring the pain throbbing through my body, and dashed towards the left hallway. It was too late when his weapon recharged; I was long gone through the hallway and out the left side of their base. A splitting headache was forming at the place I hit my head. I shook the pain away and ran towards the nearest boost.

I was shoved against gravity, my heart, suddenly, feeling too heavy, and then my feet dug into the gravel onto the left incline. I stumbled as pain ripped through my calves from the earlier inflicted bruises. I cursed, got back up, and ran for my life, hoping I wasn't going to face the same fate Wraith did.

_No matter what happens, Tanya—_I pushed the thoughts aside as I picked up speed. Now was not the time to think about it. Then lightning roared from our base and rammed into somewhere at the tower behind me. I read the small green lettering at the bottom of my glasses' display. It read 'Malcolm's cranium was made extra crispy by Wraith's lighting gun.' _Good, _I thought when ran up to the middle and continued my way down.

The burning in my chest was tiring me out, and my lungs felt like they were ready to burst. My running slowed as I breathed faster and my lungs burned hotter. I tried to take deeper breaths, but the burning prevented me. So I continued on the blazing incline of sand. The sun wasn't helping and I was ready to kiss Cripton's feet for providing me with polarized sunglasses.

A green figure ran towards me. As he neared, his mask betrayed his identity. He caught up to me, exclaiming, "You okay?"

What a stupid question. But I guess if I could still run, I was fine. I nodded as I continued down the road.

Romulus told me that he had my back, as I continued my way down the incline, accelerating slightly. I got to the entrance when my lungs were ready to burst and bile running up my throat. I swallowed and I practically stumbled over the stairs with the doors opening.

Rockets roared and burned from my right and past my face. Too close. Romulus dashed past me and fired a ball of flak.

Meanwhile I took left and dragged my feet towards the flag room. The hallway opened up into the giant round room with Anubis looking straight ahead, mercilessly. I stumbled over the few steps and leaned my arm to stick the flag into the hole with ours. Just a few more centimeters. Sweat poured down me, and with every millimeter I pushed with my left hand, it seemed to get harder, and the flag appeared to be further.

Behind me, someone shouted something I couldn't make out. I closed my eyes, stretching the final few millimeters and straining in pain.

Suddenly, a wet patch slapped at the back off my hair, and claws ripped through my skull with excruciating pain. "Red flag dropped!" I couldn't scream as I respawned at the side entrance of my base. A hedge hammer was splitting my head apart. I was forced to the sands on all fours when I felt acid rush up my throat, and I vomited.

Then a message blinked on my display, reading that Wraith fried Lauren's cranium and Brock was shredded by Romulus' flak. I could've kissed those guys, but that would be for later, I thought when what felt like I threw up my stomach.

"Red flag taken!" Almost immediately after, "Red team increases their lead," followed "Congratulations, you have won the match."

I was happily taken back to the roaring stadium, with me still on all my fours. I didn't feel so good, and felt like I had to hurl again, but nothing came.

Strong hands lifted me, and I looked into Wraith's face. "Hey." I smiled, drunk from pain.

"Shit, you're a mess." He said and wiped my mouth away with his fingers. "Come on, let's take you to medical."

"That was one hell of a match, eh?" I didn't resist as he hugged an arm around me and led me towards the exit. Behind me the echoes evaporated of what seemed to be a repetition of 'Reavers,' and Romulus' voice.

"Is she alright? Is she okay? Trini, is everything going to be okay? Everything is going to be fine, right? Trini, Trinity? Please, tell me you're alright!" Romulus sounded like he was about to have an ulcer until Wraith looked back at him.

Actually, we all needed to go to medical. The nurses separated us into different wards, and Veronica almost immediately rushed in with anesthetics. She drugged me and swore if I got out of bed, she would sedate me. I didn't argue with THE doctor Ross. She could be really scary at times like these.

After what seemed like forever, Wraith came into the room. Veronica didn't shoo him away, as I expected. In fact she nodded politely and walked out. He waited a moment till she was gone, and only then he looked at me and smiled.

"Hi there, 'Trini'. Sorry, I wasn't there earlier." He started as he sat next to me. I flashed him a tired smile and closed my eyes.

"Not your fault." My voice sounded funny after the flushing of my empty stomach. _Ow. Stomach. _I just realized I was hungry as hell. "Any chance you could get me breakfast?" I smiled wider.

He chuckled and softly pushed my bangs from my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

I carefully looked into his eyes, and saw no expression other than honesty and softens. "You really are something." I told him and tried chuckling. "I knew you were good, but that good. Wow." I tried at a conversation.

"Save your strength. You need rest."

"Are you my new, doctor?" I asked, sounding coy.

"I could be." He played along.

"Well. I have this pain in my back, it's really hurting." I arched slightly. "And did I mention, I was hungry, doctor?"

He chuckled again. "Yes, yes you did. Let me go get some now." He stood up. "You did a good job, today. You were fantastic."

"Thanks. Oh, and do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't call me, Trini. I don't see you as a 5 year old kid, jumping up and down like there's Christmas everyday."

Wraith started laughing and shook his head. "A little brat brother for sure, huh?"

"Uh huh." I said and smiled.

"Alright." He sat down and smiled. "How about Trin?" I made a face. He chuckled. "Okay. How about—" He pretended to think, then smiled wickedly. "Trishy?"

"Ew. No way. Don't you dare. Sheesh, what's wrong with Trinity. Is it not good enough for you? Or are you too lazy to say all the three syllables?"

He started laughing. "Well then. How about Trish? You like that?"

"What?" My smile suddenly disappeared.

He revolted back. "Okay. Definitely not that one. Guess something is wrong with that too." Then his eyes softened. "I guess Trinity will have to do. Damn., stuck with all three syllables. Hey—" He smiled. "How about if I just call you Tanya? You know, less syllables that way."

I chuckled. "Say anymore, and you'll be stuck with something as ridiculous as Wraithy."

"It wouldn't stick. It's harder to say."

"Oh, it'll stick."

"Oh fine. Trinity it is. The group of three. So who are the three that makes you you."

I smiled. "Me, myself, and I"

He chuckled. "Little narcissistic, don't you think? I thought it had a little more of an enigma to it."

I chuckled. "You never know."

"Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you in a while." He squeezed my hand and got up.

Before he touched the knob, he paused to look at me. "Trishy." He finished and ran out the door.

"Hey!" I screamed after him, but he was long gone. _Bastard. I'll get him for that. _


	17. Medical

(a/n): Hope it wasn't too much of a delay. This chapter is short, but I needed it to tie up one loose end. Hope you guys'll enjoy it. One small thanks to my reviewers.

**Daniel Wesley Rydell:** Glad you liked it. And don't worry, I'll keep on writing. It's what I do.

**UTFreak:** Hehe. If you want to, I guess. Although my first story does have TONS of errors. One thing for sure, you won't be having fun correcting them.  
Sorry, that you found the action a little unsatisfactory. But please, do tell me what it was missing. I'm glad you like Tanya's reaction, though. That took quite some time to write and rewrite. At first, I wanted to cut it out.

Enjoy everyone.

**Chapter 17: Medical**

"Light breaks where no sun shines; Where no sea runs, the waters of the heart push in their tides."—Dylan Thomas

I spend one full day in medical and got frequent visits from Boris and Wraith. Romulus was constantly in my room until he was booted out by Veronica for "disturbing her patient." She went as far as threatening to stick him full of needles with sedatives. I told you she could be scary.

One of my surprise visits was from Malcolm. He came in yesterday, asking how I was doing. I smiled weakly, and we had a small conversation.

"How you holding up?" He asked sweetly.

"Okay." I admitted. I wasn't sure if I agreed with Veronica holding me in medical. I felt like I wanted to kick some more ass. Yes, violence breeds more violence, which Veronica hated. She was just like Zack, unreasonably over protective and extremely stubborn. They should try getting together.

"You were great back there." He gently sat on the bed. "You haven't lost your touch. Kicked my ass hard. You know how painful it is to sit on it now?"

I chuckled. "You weren't so bad yourself. You got good aim."

"Years at the tournament could train any hand." Then he grinned. "But you are a natural." He whistled. "You're a hotshot, dammit. Brock was whining how you only missed once throughout the match."

"If he decided to stay still more often, I would have never missed." I joked.

Silence followed. Strange, two years of absence and yet there was nothing to say. We just stared into space, thinking of what to say next.

Then Malcolm asked, "So, you found him yet?"

I knew of who he was talking about and smiled almost instantly. "I'm not sure. I hope so." I nearly whispered. His brow furrowed, and before he got a chance to speak, I shook my head. "It is so hard, you know." I barely reached a whisper. "I don't want to lose him. And yet it seems fate wants us apart." Then I closed my eyes.

Another long silence followed. It was a comfortable calmness that poured through my veins.

I could picture Dess, sitting next to me, putting his hand on mine. Tell me, Dess. Tell me why do you play so hard to get. Just reach out to me. Quit these painful games that we play and just come out and smile. Just come and put your hands around me and whisper sweet words into my ears. Caress my cheek in the morning and kiss me passionately like you always did. Dess...

I jumped back into my pool of thoughts and absorbed all their warmth and sweetness. Dess...how much I still loved you.

---

"Trini!" Romulus burst into the room the next morning, scaring the shit out of me as I sat up in bed in a split second. "Yay! Today's the day you could leave!" He ran up to me and collapsed on his knees. "How does it feel to be back on the team." He held out an imaginary microphone to my face.

I lied back down and groaned. How the hell did he get passed Veronica, I thought. Some things never change. "Wonderful." I didn't sound too enthused.

"How are you feeling? Any pain, after effects, comments, complaints?"

"Well beside the headache I just got, I was feeling fine." I smiled broadly.

"That doctor." Romulus rubbed his chin as if thinking, looking too sarcastic to be taken seriously. "Gave you the wrong dosage, didn't she?"

After a slight pause we both started laughing. Romulus was always Romulus. Always the kid on the block.

"So, how are you feeling," He asked, sounding more serious.

"I'm fine.

"No headaches?" I heard worry in his voice.

"No, no headaches." I shook my head, a sweet smile growing on my lips.

"Yes!" He jumped to his feet. "I was about to blame myself." He swiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead and added, " Phew." Then he smiled.

"You again!" Veronica shouted as she entered the ward.

"Uh-oh." Romulus nearly shrank, sounding like a kid who just broke a toy.

"What did I tell you? Stop disturbing my patient! If you have no injuries than get out, unless your itching for one." Her eyes nearly glowed red.

"Veronica, it's okay, really." I tried to talk some sense into her.

"Okay? Okay? This is not okay! You might be bored as hell, young lady, and want to go out there and, quote and unquote, kick some ass, but you are not in the condition to do so."

I sighed. "Veronica, you are just taking this whole thing too serious."

"Honey, you aren't taking this seriously enough. Do you know what kind of brain damage you can get from this hellhole?"

"Everyone seems to be alright. How come I'm the special case."

"You are no special case, Tanya. I mean—" She gestured at Romulus. "does he seem to be fine with you? To me it seems his brain got shrunk to a size of a peanut." _True..._

"Hey!" Romulus challenged. "Excuse me for just having a young and energetic spirit."

"And what about that oversized bulldozer?" She ignored him. "What was his name—ah Gorge! He is insane!"

"Well, he is the special case." I smiled sweetly.

"No, there is more where he comes from." She folded her arms and sized up Romulus. "And more where your friend comes from."

"So what about the others?" I said quickly, noting that Romulus was boiling.

"The others? They are just careful enough. And some just entered the matches."

"I'm careful. It was just one death, Veronica." I raised my index finger and looked at it with one eye. "Just one."

"Don't get used to it." She pointed at me. "Zack is blowing his top."

"That sounds like Zack, alright." I said it particularly to no one. "If someone even looks at me wrong, Zack'll kill them."

"And he ought to." She stated. "It seems that if he won't take care of you, you'll be in total mess."

I frowned, saying "I can take care of myself. Zack is just too overprotective."

It was Veronica's turn to frown. "I guess you are entitled to your opinion. But remember, the fact is still a fact, whether you deny it or not."

"And what fact are we talking about?"

"The fact that in this world many won't survive without a friend who is always there to offer his shoulder to lean on."

I opened my mouth to argue, but then decided against it. That fact I could never deny; without Zack I would have never survived on the moon alone. Never.

Instead, I sighed and lied back on the bed with an arm over my forehead. If something ever went wrong, Zack was always there. If there was anyone there for me, that would be Zack, my big bro, my father replacement. Am I really that helpless without him? I hated to think so.

Veronica turned to Romulus and smiled. "Now, since you don't know what's going on, you could leave right about now."

"Yeah, good idea." Romulus said quietly and waited one more moment to look at me. "I'll see you later, yeah, Trinity?"

I nodded in response and heard him leave the room, closing the door behind him. _Great. Locked in with the scary Dr. Ross._ She kept silent when she walked around the bed to look at my stats displayed on the screen beside my bed.

"I was told I could be signed out today." I said, trying at a conversation.

"Really?" She didn't leave her eyes off the screen as she scrolled through the data. "And who told you that?"

_Romulus._ "One of the nurses." I lied, hoping that would give some credibility to my wishes.

"Is that so?" She took off her glasses and looked at me. "I would rather you stay here for one more day. Your team has a match today, and I don't want you competing. I won't sign you out, either. Stay here for one more day just to be on the safe side." She smiled. "It's a good time to finally relax from all the tension, eh?" She flung something very small onto the bed and winked.

"What's this?" I asked as I picked up the small item; it was a rounded see-through dangling earring. It appeared there was something white inside of it.

"Here." She took out a hairpin from her bun and handed it to me. "It might help open the door to his many secrets."

"Whose?" I looked up at her as I took the pin from her hands, at first not realizing that it was sharp and heavy. It felt like a weapon and a deadly one at that.

"I have to attend to my other patients. I'll see you in a bit." She smiled and walked out of the room. There was a slight _click_ after the door closed. _Wonderful._

I waited a moment in the silent ward and then examined the small jewelry in my hand. I held it out with my fingers at the eye level and twirled it a full circle, wondering what the hell could it be and from who. It looked like an icicle with it's silver embroidery-like features. I twirled it another way in hope of finding something I could to apply the pin to. Whatever it was, it was one hell of a way to communicate. I narrowed my eyes looking carefully at the thin laces of silver. My eyes were having a hard time concentrating on the pattern, and I couldn't wait to see who came up with such a brilliant idea. There was nothing, no indentations, no extra holes, no nothing.

I sighed, placing the hairpin on the bed and rubbing my eyes. What's the point of giving a message if it cannot be read? I had a feeling only one person could come up with such a wise idea. Oh, I think you know who I'm talking about...

I placed the earring in my other palm and observed it carefully. The lock appeared to be supported by a round base that connected it to the earring. Frowning, I wondered if the base could possibly open. I took the earring with my thumb and forefinger and twirled the jewelry with my other hand. Well, I could force it open...more like break it open.

My eyes fell on the sharp pin beside me, and a smile suddenly flashed across my lips. No harm in trying. I took Veronica's hairpin with my right hand and applied it to the tip underneath the base. I angled the needle-like pin, and the base broke. Instead of falling off, it just hanged out, revealing a thin chain that it was attached to. I pulled out the base, and the chain slid out carefully with a thin roll of paper attached to it at the end.

My curiosity rose as I carefully unfolded the paper, noting it's fragile material and yet wanting to unroll it as fast as possible. What on Earth can one write to fit this tiny paper? When I finally unfolded the final edge, my question was answered. I breathed in heavily and exhaled in the same fashion. It simply said:

**ZACK**

_Zack?_ He wrote this? How the hell did he get this through? Wait, why would he need to when he could just contact me on the—_Oh crap!_ I turned off the damn communicator last time I talked to him. _Aren't you a stupid idiot._ I silently cursed and activated my wristpad. "Function. Communication." I said it clearly. After a pause, I heard a 'confirmed' in my earpiece as I was put through a secure line through the Electro-Trauma satellite. Yeah, believe it or not, another reason to kiss Cripton's feet. _Sigh._

"Tanya?" Oh, how good it was to hear his voice.

"Zack, hi. Sorry about that." _Idiot, what an idiot I turned out to be._ "Everything is fine."

"You scared the shit out of me. I couldn't get through, what happened?" His voice was elevated a few decibels. Did I scare him that much?

"Heh." Here we go. "I turned off the—the line."

"Don't do that again. You had me on high alert here. I had to contact Lostis. Looks like he got the message through."

I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. "Yep. A genius, that Lostis is. So, is everything okay?"

"Okay doesn't even start to explain it. Lostis reports that you've been participating in matches with the current champion. What the hell is going on?"

"Yeah, I met him. It's Malcolm. Hasn't changed a bit. We had a friendly match, that's all. Nothing to worry about." I purred and kept calm, hoping Zack would cool soon.

"Oh, really. And what about that death that Veronica is sizzling about?"

I sighed. Despite having turned off communications, Zack was always on top of everything. Nothing ever escapes him. How he does it I'll never know. "It's just one measly little death, nothing too serious." I tried to sound comforting.

"Too serious? Lostis told you explicitly not to get killed, dammit." _Okay, fine. I admit it. He's angry._ "I don't want anything happening to you. Do you know how hard it is to sit in this damn cave and just listen to what is going on? It's killing me." I heard him breathing fast, and from shame I looked down to the floor. "Don't—" He sighed. "—don't do that again." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"I'm sorry Zack." And I was. "Things have just been in turmoil here. I'm sorry I had you worried. I'm okay, really." I never expected him to be this angry. "So, any news?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Good, he sounded calm. "You won't believe this."

"What?"

"We found Dessloch."

"You what?" I jumped to feet as my heart raced. "Where, how—is he alive?" I was about to blow from excitement.

"Yes. Alive and kicking."

"Is he with you, can I talk to him?" _Dess..._I just needed to here his voice, his sweet voice.

"No, he's not with us."

"Oh." There was a sudden ache in my heart. "Where is he, then?"

Zack paused as he breathed in. "Tanya...Dessloch is..."

(a/n): hehe. At least I said he's alive. I wanted to cut that out too...So, I'm not that evil.


	18. Brink of Insanity

(a/n): Hello guys. Welcome back. Hope it wasn't too much of a delay. This chapter is a little bit short, but it's rich. This is the beginning of the second part of my book. From this chapter forward, the story will be seen through Wraith's eyes. You will see why it is so important. A thanks to my reviewer and we shall begin.

**Daniel Wesley Rydell:** Ha, ha, I knew you'd like that. Nah, just kidding. Well as ordered, here is another chapter. Hope you'll like it.

Enjoy everyone.

**PART II: Tablets of the Memory**

Chapter 18: Brink of Insanity

"_What is madness? To have erroneous perceptions and to reason correctly from them." - Voltaire_

With Trinity's breakfast in my hands, I went through the medical doors. It was going to be a busy day today. The matches began, and we started off at the beginning of the ladder with the team deathmatches. Malcolm's team would be drinking tea this day, though.

To tell the truth, I didn't know how I felt about this damned tournament. If I had a choice to fight or leave, I would have chosen to leave. Unfortunately, leaving meant shipping off to another solar system, and I was not in the mood of being homesick any time soon. Though if I was allowed to leave to my desired location, I would be long out of here.

I had no idea where I would go, but the Moon seemed like a pretty good idea at the time. They had their own mishaps, I agree, but at least it was a quiet place. If you kept your head down, you should do fine.

Which made me wonder, what was Trinity doing here? This place felt like a prison. Why would anyone want to come here so willingly?

She did say she was looking for someone. What was his name? I couldn't recall, but perhaps he was a friend. Or maybe someone more than a friend...

"Visiting your lady friend?" The Necris doctor asked me when I went through medical, towards Trinity's ward. I guess that was one way of putting it. Although, Trinity would choke if she heard her say that. She tended to take things a bit too serious.

I just nodded, deciding to keep silent. I came up to the door and was about to knock when I heard, "Sorry, Wraith. No visitors." I turned to see Doctor Ross. "At least for now." She gave me a smile.

"Is she alright?" I asked, trying to read the woman's eyes. They were mischievous and full of mystery, which I hated. Her eyes never changed, and it bothered me that I could never see through them.

"Just peachy." Her voice was light and playful. "I just don't want anyone to disturb her. She just woke up." Then her eyes look down at the tray and brightened. "Breakfast?" She asked and matched my gaze. "For her?"

I tried at a smile. "Yeah."

"How sweet. You're really looking out for her, huh?" I'll take it to her." She took the tray from my hands. "I'll tell her its from you." She winked and walked into the ward and locked the door.

I just stood there, feeling awkward. Damn, it felt my face was smacked with that door. I shook the feeling and turned to leave. Guess, Trinity would not be competing today. She could use the rest; yesterday was one hell of a day. I knew it was a bad idea to go up against Malcolm. Sure she was once the champ, but she was rusty. _Better than Romulus, nonetheless_, my mind whispered, and I couldn't fight off the smile.

He definitely won't be joining me in any deathmatches. I was going to have him training in target practices, instead. Maybe, I should arrange a weapon classification and usage lesson because he desperately needed it. I didn't want him firing the Redeemer the wrong way and wiping me off the face of Earth.

I personally hated getting killed in any match. It felt like my guts were blown up and sewn back together in seconds. My mind felt like it overloads with pain and confusion of whether I'm dead or alive, or both. Most of the time I wished I did die and stayed dead. The whole respawn process was worse than death.

I couldn't wait to get out of here. I had no purpose here. The reason I used to fight was to stay alive. Considering the circumstances, though, perhaps having a Grim Reaper preform a dance of death wasn't so bad. But his scythe only comes for the weak. Yet, when I did battle in this tournament, there was some lucky bastard who managed to place a lucky shot that slowly extinguished the flame within me. That was my life; a sad, full-of-shit life of pain, blood, gore, and insanity. Ah ha ha ha.

"I can't believe it!" I heard Romulus' voice all the way across the hall I just entered and through the closed door. It was only 8 in the morning and already he found something to complain about. _Romulus is Romulus._ "She kicked me out again!" I heard him scream or rather say—Romulus always spoke loud—as I walked in when the door slid open. "It's a conspiracy, I swear. Boris and Wraith visits her all the time and no one kicks them out." _Haha, right._ "She even said my brain shrunk to a peanut. A conspiracy I tell you!" He was walking circles again. I could almost see steam escape his ears.

"Alright team, listen up." I cut his conversation with the wall short. "We have a big day today. The matches start so let's give everybody a good impression. We'll be facing in one deathmatch, today, which I don't yet know. We will be briefed once we get down there. I want the entire team assembled. We'll be one teammate short." I met Romulus' eye. "Trinity won't be joining us, today." I saw his mouth drop, and I left before I heard him complain.

I went straight down to the lockers, getting ready for the upcoming match. One match and that would be all. It should not be so hard. After all, it was just one match, one stinking match. Peace of cake. _Concentrate on the opponent, keep the team in tact, avoid getting killed, explore and memorize the environment. Mentally mark tactical location, find good positions, perhaps a good sniper spot if the map allows._

And on the list went of what I had to get ready as I put on my suit and placed the armor on top of it. _Spawning device, check. Two-way comm, check. Visuals, check. _

As I checked and re-checked, the team filed in with Romulus still complaining to Zenith. I felt so sorry for him...

"You don't think it's serious, do you?" I overheard Romulus ask Zenith.

"I hope not. She just needs rest. It'll be good for her."

"It's just scary what one death did to her." _No kidding._

"It is. I hope it's her first and last." I didn't need to ask about who they were talking about; I hoped that it was Trinity's last death, as well. It seemed she was out of phase from this barbaric world. Yet, she still came here to look for someone. I admired her strength and persistence. Perhaps, I was wrong; she wasn't weak at all.

"But it's impossible not to get fragged in the tournament." Romulus continued, his voice was elevated with concern and worry.

I saw Zenith stop what he was doing and met Romulus with a serious glare. "During the Human/Skaarj War, you either kill or be killed. There was no respawn system to bring you back to life. It is possible to live through a battlefield and come home to tell the tale. Even in the tournament." He resumed lacing his boots. "The survivors are proof enough."

Yes, Zenith was right. I once too was out there in the battlefield. At times, I regret that I survived...

"Welcome to the Team Deathmatch ladder." The speakers overhead finally boomed as everyone fell silent and looked up. "The two of you will be facing Super Nova in Insidious. The first team to gain 10 frags wins. Good luck."

_Two contestants, ten frags. Easier than I thought._ "Zenith, you and I will be competing." I turned to him and saw him dressed and ready.

"Of course, I will." He smiled as he took the rifle from the rack, looking at me. "I decided that long before you did."

I said nothing. Instead I continued down my list. _Weapon?_ I took the Assault Rifle from the rack and loaded it. _Check._ Then I turned and activated the switch that slid open the double doors in opposite directions.

"Good luck, Wraith." Satin said from behind.

"Yeah, give 'em hell, Boris." Romulus remarked and extended his fist in Zenith's direction. He raised his thumb and gave a boyish grin.

The doors slowly closed behind us, as Zenith and I turned towards the lift in front of us.

"Wraith, wait!" I heard a familiar voice. When I turned my head, I saw Trinity running towards the doors that closed in on her. Zenith and I exchanged glances.

"Don't worry. If it's important, she'll wait forever behind that door." Zenith tried at reassuring me.

I didn't doubt it, considering that she came all the way here to look for someone. But it did eat at me. One, Trinity didn't have a lot of things to tell me. Two, she'd hate me for making her wait—she was just that type of character. Three, the most important, what the hell was she doing out of medical?

"Tell me, Wraith." Zenith broke my chain of thoughts as he asked, "Have you ever been in the League when you were young?"

"I don't consider myself old." I simply stated, dodging the question. Why were we talking about my past? It was something I forbade myself to think or talk about. I wasn't going to change my mind.

"Fine then. Have you ever been in the League?"

"What does it matter?" And why was he so curious? Zenith and I never really talked. Why start now all of a sudden?

"It matters when it comes to comrades in war."

"You served in the League?" I asked, as I finally met his eyes.

"No. But a friend of mine did." He grinned. "Showed me tricks of the trade. I was hoping we could do it the old fashioned way."

I smirked and hmphed. "Alright. You got yourself a deal."

"Good morning, folks, and welcome to the bloodiest sport in the galaxy!" The announcers started. Zenith and I fell silent. "Today, we start off at the beginning of the ladder with two teams battling it out in their first Team Deathmatch! The competing teams will be Super Nova and Blood Reavers!"

We both took the cue and walked up to the lift, as the announcers described the place we were going to battle in. I activated the lift and asked Zenith, "So, I guess Trinity would say let's rock."

He chuckled, as he answered me, "Yeah. It became a standard for us. It goes way back."

"I see. Something from her old team?" Which I knew very little about. Asking her was hard for me, so I never pushed the topic. She didn't seem to shine to me when we first met. Actually, I think if I would make one wrong move she would slice my head off.

"Yes. Our team was a family." He looked at me and smiled. "Do you know what our team's name was?"

I shook my head, wanting to know more about her.

He patted my shoulder. "It was Blood Reavers."

My mouth dropped, as I felt my eyes go wide. _Blood Reavers?_ But before I had time to ask the lift came to a halt and the stadium of screaming fans welcomed us.

"Let's make this a good one." Zenith walked up to the middle and I followed. "Let's rock." I heard him whisper, as I was still trying to grasp the concept of the strange coincidence.

When we came forth towards the center of the screaming stadium we saw our opponents. Maat and Bastet, both dressed in armor similar's to Asp's. They looked like girls, barely out of their teens. I had shivers run down my spine when I tried picturing them dying by my hands. _How am I going to do this?_ I nodded to her and she nodded back. "May the best team win." She told me, and we were spawned in the dark arena of Insidious.

I spawned right on the sizzling grate above the lava pit, which made me jump back on instinct and hit something curved at my back. When I turned, my eyes widened at the horror I saw. There was a man beating on the glass of the tank that he was in, screaming in silent howls that were drowned by the liquid inside the tank, as the air bubbles escaped his mouth. What have they done to mankind, I thought as I noticed everything below his waistline was missing, replaced by some mechanism that was connected to the bottom of the tank.

He banged on the tank once more and looked me dead in the eye. _If I could I would have ended your suffering, believe me._

I had no time feeling sorry for him. I turned and ran forward onto the catwalk and grabbed the minigun. _Cloning. This must come to an end._ I thought as I ran towards the green wall tanks, not wanting to know what they had stored in them. _Concentrate,_ I finally whispered. And my grip tightened on the weapon when I heard explosions to my right. I ran up the stairs and saw Zenith, with a Flak Cannon in his hands, crouched behind the edge of the wall as rockets flew past him.

"They're just kids." He told me as another rocket flew past him. "I don't know if I can do this."

I looked at him, sympathetically. "If it's not them, it's gonna be us." I knew I sounded cold; I felt my stomach knot.

"Let them win?" He asked as he looked at me again.

"And respawn ten times?" I asked. He didn't answer me, and the silence alerted me. "Rocket!" I screamed as I recognized the ignited sound and ran with Zenith, turning towards the catwalk. The missiles exploded behind us, barely out of range.

"If we run from them." I breathed as I heard them fire another load at us. We turned left and down the curved stairs. "It'll take forever."

"We forfeit." Zenith told me, and I stopped in my tracks. Zenith looked back and stopped himself. "It's the only way."

I breathed a long breath out. _Oh, hell with it._ I looked at my wristpad and activated it. The screen beamed to life. I looked for 'forfiet' and was about to press it until I heard a shock ball released to my right. I backflipped, the armor painfully digging into my open shoulders, as Zenith jumped towards the other side, and the shock exploded in front of us.

I rammed against the stairs hard, my armor further digging into my spine. _I need to get this shit replaced._ I slowly stood up and saw them file in. One turned towards Zenith, the other—Maat—towards me. A rocket launcher was held in her hands, and she smiled wickedly as she fired a sizzling missile at me. I jumped left and it missed me but the blast did not, forcing me against the wall harder.

"Pathetic." She said in a venomous tone as I heard her lock on to me. _Shit._ I ran up the stairs and turned left as she fired. I sprinted as fast as my feet could take me across the Bio-Rifle Hall. I grabbed the weapon and loaded the small glass tank with the goo.

"They're insane." I breathed out into the communicator.

"You noticed." He sounded angry. "Forfeit now. I'd need therapy if I stay here any longer."

_No kidding._ I looked at my wristpad and was about to push the forfeit button until I saw the screen broken. _Fuck._ Must have happened when I fell against the stairs. _How could you be so careless?_

I heard another rocket behind me, so I ran down the stairs in front of me towards the cloning tanks with that poor soul banging on the glass as I ran by. "I can't forfeit." I breathed out heavily as ran to the opposite side and up the stairs.

"Shit. why not?"

"It's broken."

"You're a genius."

_No shit._ I didn't say anything as I caught my breath at the Flack Hall. I was jinxed. I had to be. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"How the hell am I suppose to know, you're the leader."

I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing. "Fine." Then I closed them, thinking I must had to be crazy to recommend this but... "We wait 'till the time runs out, then...I will take one death."

And as if on cue, I heard Maat run up the stairs behind me with that Rocket Launcher in her hands. _How much ammo did she have?_ I wondered as I ran towards the stairs on the opposite side. I stopped midway when I saw Bastet coming up in front of me. The Shock Rifle she aimed never looked deadlier. _Gonna die. Gonna die. Kill or be killed, dammit. Kill or be killed! _

Broken memories flashed. _Battlefield, Human/Skaarj War, death, team, betrayal, kill or be killed, death, death, blood, death, blood, screams._ I saw her fire a shock ball at me; the sizzling plasma burning through the air slowly, very slowly.

_Kill or be killed. You're gonna die. Blood, blood. I can't do it._ My mind was breaking, hurting screaming. _Pull the TRIGGER! NO! Run! Surrounded! Kill! I can't! Gonna die! Must live, must live! Can't do it! Dodge! Won't work! Gonna die, dammit! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

I heard her scream. I looked up and saw her fall. _Shock! Dodge! Dodge! Dodge! _I rolled towards the stairs on the left and collided with something. _MAAT!_ I got up to my feet in an instance and quickly flashed her a glance. I froze when I saw her gurgle blood. Her eyes slowly rolled up into her skull, and she fell retired to the floor full of melting iron in her back. _She's dead._

Zenith came up to me and asked me something I couldn't understand. Then he shook me lightly, then violently. He screamed something out, and when I looked at him I couldn't make out his face. Everything was blurry.

He kept saying something. He kept shaking me. Why was he shaking me? Who was he, anyway? What was he saying?

"Wraith! Wraith! Wraith! Are you alright?" What? I didn't understand. What was Wraith? Who was Wraith? "Wraith, dammit, what's wrong with you? Wraith!"

Wraith? Was I Wraith? I was named Wraith? Who was I?

"Wraith!" I concentrated on the strange figure as his voice slowly faded.

_Who are you,_ I wondered as I tried to see the strangers face. _Why do you call me Wraith?_

I squinted my eyes to try to concentrate on the figure's face. It looked like..._Boris?_


End file.
